Un fantasmagórico amor
by rompeordenes
Summary: Twilight comenzó a hacerse más distante y fría de a poco de un par de meses hacia la actualidad y parecía que estaba volviendo a ese agujero solitario del que sus amigas habían luchado tanto para sacarla. ¿Por qué querría volver a estar sola habiendo experimentado ya lo maravilloso que era tener amigos?. A veces solo se necesita algo que te abra los ojos.(Humanizado)Detalles dentro
1. Chapter 1 prólogo

Un fantasmagórico amor

Mis queridos amigos y amigas, ¿Que hay de nuevo?.  
Los saluda su amigo Rompeordenes para daros la bienvenida a mi primer fanfic progresivo que subiré a la página.

Hasta el momento solo he subido One-shots y han tenido una buena recepción pero ahora quiero ir un poco mas allá y explorar confines desconocidos (Para mi evidentemente).

En fin esta es una historia de amor que en realidad sucedió, la más hermosa que existió. Es una historia de amor que nunca se olvidará, ¡los huevos siempre se amarán!. Jajaja ok no texto equivocado. Ya les explicare mas abajo de donde sale este fragmento de canción.

Como dice arriba esta es una historia romántica, aunque contiene Yuri (chica x chica) y probablemente en un futuro contendrá lemon (Sexo explícito) por lo que les sugiero discreción y bueno, si no les gusta este tipo de cuestiones les sugiero busquen una historia que sea más de su agrado. Nadie los obliga a leer y les advierto desde el vamos (como dice Dross jeje) que voy a tocar temas en los que daré mi punto de vista y opinión y podrían herir sensibilidades (como son ciertas posturas sociales hacia la religión principalmente).

Nuevamente les pido de la manera más atenta que si no les agradan este tipo de temas busquen otra historia que sea mas de su agrado.

Si a pesar de mis advertencias si quieres continuar leyendo te deseo buena lectura.

My little pony no me pertenece. Sus personajes y toda su propiedad intelectual pertenece a la corporación Hasbro y a su creadora creativa Lauren Faust. Este solo es un proyecto de un fan para fans sin ánimos de lúcro con el único objetivo de entretener.

Este relato se desarrolla en un universo Humanizado. No son la version EQG sino una version humana en un ambiente completamente distinto, ya verán a que me refiero.

Sin mas que añadir por el momento disfruten del relato...

-

-

-  
Prólogo: ¿Qué te pasa Twilight?

Una mano temblorosa se deslizaba graciosamente por el papel acartonado mientras sostenía un pequeño gis de color pretendiendo dibujar un trazo firme que copiaba de una imagen en el monitor de una pantalla frente a la chica dueña de dicha mano.

-Vamos Twilight, tú puedes hacerlo, es sencillo vamos- se repetía mentalmente una chica de cabello azul oscuro con dos franjas de colores morado y rosa que le recorrían la cabellera en toda su extensión, desde el flequillo al frente a la punta del final de su cabello detrás de su espalda, mientras se concentraba en recrear el tono exacto del color que veía al frente en la imagen del monitor, sacando la lengua, concentrandose lo mejor que podia.

-Es un simple trazo, no es tan complicado- se repetía mentalmente.

Tras que su mano diera un par de vueltas en el papel dejando las líneas marcadas por el gis, Twilight soltó un bufido y soltó el colorete con desespero comenzando a borrar por tercera vez el trazo que intentaba recrear.

-¡Esta imagen es imposible!- dijo exasperada mientras tallaba el borrador y retiraba las birutas residuales con el dorso de la mano del papel ayudandose de un pequeño soplido de su boca.

-Si nisiquiera puedo hacer el estúpido trazo bien ¿cómo se supone que voy a recrear esto?- dijo tomandose la cabeza y echándola hacia atrás mirando el techo, empujandose con las piernas hacia atrás girando en su silla de oficina que usaba para trabajar más cómoda.

-El pastel seco es imposible- dijo desganada con una expresión cansina y una actitud pesimista.

Consultó por tercera vez la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Las 2:15 a.m., tendría que estar dormida desde hace horas, no debería estar batallando con esta tonta tarea que no podia terminar.

-Estúpido pastel seco, estúpido tono ocre, estúpido atardecer irreal photoshopeado para que parezca más hermoso- decía Twilight tallandose los hermosos ojos violeta que se veian con sueño mientras se estiraba en su silla.

-Pero querías ser diseñadora gráfica ¿no?- se regaño a si misma mientras volvía a tomar el gis pastel y trataba de recrear las luces que veía en la imagen del atardecer.

-Maldigo al masoquista loco al que se le ocurrió crear la técnica de la pintura pastel- decía Twilight borrando otra vez el trazo de color que acababa de pintar.

-Si sabes que mientras mas lo maldigas él se ríe mas de ti ¿verdad?- dijo una voz masculina algo adormilada al pie de las escaleras que sobresaltó a Twilight.

-Spike...me asustaste, ¿que haces despierto? Es tarde- dijo ella pegando un pequeño brinquito en la silla.

El muchacho que tenia el cabello verde y los ojos del mismo color soltó un ligero bostezo.

-Lo sé, pero tengo cierta hermana que a las 3 de la mañana se pone a maldecir a un tipo que de seguro lleva muerto décadas solo porque se le dificulta una tarea de su carrera- dijo el chico sirviendose un vaso de agua en la cocina.

-humm dejame en paz, cuando vayas a la universidad sabrás lo que es sentir un verdadero calvario- dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos mientras jugueteaba con un lápiz y daba un nuevo bostezo.

El muchacho se acercó detrás de su hermana y contempló el hermoso trabajo de arte que estaba creando. Abrió los ojos asombrado.

-¿Pero tú de qué rayos te quejas? Ese atardecer es hermoso, ¿cúal es el problema?- preguntó Spike.

Twilight lo miro con una expresión cansada.

-Este estúpido brillo de aquí debería ser más iluminado como el que está aquí. Pero sucede que no puedo llegar al tono correcto y entre mas color le ponga y más le talle seguirá perdiendo más brillo, pero si no lo tallo el color no se fijará y entonces quedaría un espacio en blanco.-dijo la chica señalando las diferencias entre su trabajo y la imagen en el monitor.

Spike rodó los ojos. Así era su hermana, perfeccionista en cada pequeño detalle.

-Twilight, creeme, se ve hermoso no tiene que tener ese estúpido brillo. Te pondrán la calificación máxima estoy seguro, deja de preocuparte tanto- le recomendó el chico a su hermana.

-Esto es importante Spike. No puedo omitir ese brillo, la composición de la imagen en si se vendría abajo y quedaría desequilibrada. Tengo que igualarlo- respondió Twilight tallando uno de sus ojos y volviendo a aplicar el color.

-Te digo que se ve espectacular Twilight. Además, estoy casi seguro que como siempre estas exagerando en ser excesivamente puntaual con tus entregas. ¿Para cuando revisarán esto?- preguntó el chico.

Twilight se mordió el labio inferior dudosa de responder.

-¿Y bien?- insistió Spike

-Para el viernes a las 5:00- admitió Twilight

Spike solo suspiró resignado, ya conocía a su hermana súper estudiante.

-¿Estás desperdiciando tus preciadas horas de sueño por tratar de terminar una tarea de la que solo te falta el brillo que se entrega hasta dentro de cuatro días? Estas loca. Anda, a dormir- dijo el muchacho del cabello verde haciendo levantarse a su hermana.

-Pero Spike yo tengo que...-

-Tú tienes que dormir, no es sano que te desveles de esta manera.- interrumpió el chico guiando a su hermana escaleras arriba hasta su habitación donde le abrió la puerta y la acostó en su cama.

-Pero...- Twilight se quedó casi sin fuerzas para protestar y llego a su cama arrastrando los pies. Spike la ayudo a quitarse las pantuflas de unicornio que tenía y la arropó cuando estuvo en la cama acostada. Twilight trató inútilmente de protestar otra vez haciendo amago de levantarse solo para que Spike la detuviera de nuevo.

-Pero...Spike...tengo que...- dijo ella adormilada cayendo en brazos de Morfeo unos escasos segundos después.

-Jeje, Buenas noches Twilight- susurró el chico antes de retirarse a su propia habitación apagando la luz.

-

-

-  
Twilight dio un largo bostezo de nuevo viendo por la ventana del autobús las luces de la calle que pasaban rápidamente viéndose como graciosos espíritus refulgentes que ella dejaba atrás cómodamente sentada. Sonrió divertida por su pensamiento tan absurdo.

Twilight Sparkle. Ella era una chica normal de 20 años como cualquier otra. Una chica que gustaba de pasar tiempo con sus amigas, leer, los largos paseos en la playa en la costa, salir a pasear al parque y salir de fiesta en las noches de fin de semana.

Si había algo que podría decirse que hacía que Twilight fuera distinta a las demás chicas eran dos cosas. La primera de ellas es que era sumamente dedicada al estudio y la escuela, llegando inclusive a niveles insanos. La segunda, ni siquiera ella la conocía aún.

Bostezó de nuevo mientras cabeceaba en el autobús, se le notaba en los ojos que estaba cansada. Se había levantado a las 5:45 de la mañana para tener tiempo suficiente de terminar el detalle del molesto brillo en su trabajo de pastel seco, montarlo, desayunar algo rápido y estar lista para tomar el autobús para llegar a su escuela a las siete de la mañana como era su costumbre aun cuando su clase comenzaba a las 8:00 de la mañana. Como se dijo antes, sumamente dedicada a la escuela y el estudio llegando inclusive a niveles insanos.

Twilight recostó su cabeza en el cristal de la ventana. Se estremeció ligeramente al sentir el frío contra su frente pero unos escasos segundos bastaron para que se acostumbrara a la sensación. Se dedicó a escuchar el suave choque del aire a través del vidrio que llegaba adormilado hasta sus oídos mezclado con todos los demás sonidos de la calle como el roce del asfalto contra las llantas del autobús, el ligero ronroneo del motor de otros autos afuera, y las aves que hacían un escándalo escondidas entre las copas de los arboles tal y como sucedía cada mañana a las primeras horas del amanecer. Twilight comenzó a sentirse adormilada, más aún de lo que ya estaba.

Sostuvo sus pertenencias un poco más fuerte temiendo que si se dormía alguien pudiera llevarselas.

-¿Qué podrían encontrar de todos modos? ¿Solo un montón de cosas sin sentido ni valor para nadie más que para mi en este planeta lleno de sinsentidos y tonterías?- se preguntó a sí misma en su mente mientras sonreía con un resquemor de acidez en la lengua por querer soltar una maldición.

Se acomodó por quinta vez en su asiento, tratando de hallar una posición cómoda en tal dureza y pensando en que tal vez el viaje podría hacerse más interesante si trataba de poner atención a la información que pasaban en las pantallas del autobús con datos curiosos sobre el funcionamiento del mundo, noticias recientes, tips para decoración y un montones de trivias tontas sobre datos de artistas y gente de la farándula.

Sobra decir que nada de eso le interesó en la más mínimo. La mayoría de las cosas que ahí ponían ya las sabía, y las que no sabia no le interesaba saberlas.

Se aburrió nuevamente y cerró los ojos un instante. Escuchando el suave murmullo del rugir del motor en la parte delantera exterior del autobús. Comenzó a quedarse dormida, apretando más su mochila y pertenencias contra su pecho.

El vehículo hizo una parada y de repente entró una chica preciosa con unos ojos azules cual mar paradisiaco y una cabellera rosada esponjada que, hiendo en contra de toda coherencia, tenia forma. Hablando un poco más calaramente, el cabello de la chica era esponjado y no parecía tener un peinado definido, pero muy contrario a lo que cabria esperar de un cabello así, este no lucia ni desaliñado ni como un completo desastre.

Twilight logró reconocerla apenas abriendo un ojo y oliendo un poco el aire que se había impregnado con un peculiar aroma dulzón, como a algodón de azúcar.

Pinkamina Diane Pie, o como Twilight y sus amigas la llamaban de cariño "Pinkie Pie", una chica extrovertida, hiperactiva y además ( según Twilight pensaba) una chica alocada y divertida.

La chica entró dando brinquitos y al girar graciosamente sobre un pie divisó a Twilight sentada al fondo con los ojos cerrados y aferrada a sus cosas como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-¡Hola Twilight!- saludó enérgicamente la chica de cabellera esponjosa corriendo a sentarse junto a su amiga. La otra la miró con una sincera sonrisa cansada.

-Buenos días Pinkie, ¿Que tal tu día?- le preguntó con falso interés. La otra chica puso una sonrisa aun más grande de lo que ya tenia en el rostro.

-Oh tontita, el día aun está comenzando, son apenas las 7:15. Aun hay mucho por hacer. Pero hasta el momento muy bien ¿Que tal tu día Twilight?- contestó alegre la chica del cabello esponjoso.

Twilight solo sonrió en respuesta y volvió a recostarse sobre el cristal de la ventana intentando cerrar sus ojos de nuevo para descansar un poco antes de llegar a su ultima parada.

Pinikie la miraba sonriente, pero poco a poco fue disminuyendo esa sonrisa hasta que la desapareció y su cara adquirió un semblante triste.

Hacia meses que Twilight estaba así. Parecía estar aburrida de todo, su buen humor era cada vez mas intermitente y poco duradero y cada vez parecía estar peor sin importar lo que sus amigas hicieran para ayudarla.

Cuando Pinkie la conoció, Twilight era una chica antisocial, retraída, y absorta en su propio mundo, entre libros, y tareas, lápices de color, dibujos y bocetos, llevaba una carrera como el diseño gráfico (que se supone debía desarrollar tus aptitudes de creatividad y sensibilidad a tope) a un nivel casi descarado de monotonía y aburrimiento.

Pinkie, junto con la ayuda de sus amigas y un poco de apoyo del hermano menor de Twilight, Spike, lograron sacarla de su ensimismamiento y aislamiento, para mostrarle que había mucho mas en la vida que solo estudiar para ser el mejor en lo que haces. Y había funcionado bien por un tiempo.

Pero sin previo aviso, Twilight comenzó a hacerse más distante y fría de a poco de un par de meses hacia la actualidad y parecía que estaba volviendo a ese agujero solitario del que sus amigas habían luchado tanto para sacarla.

Pinkie simplemente no lo entendía. ¿Por qué querría volver a estar sola habiendo experimentado ya lo maravilloso que era tener amigos?. Entendía que todo el mundo, aún por más cómodo que se sientan con la gente, algunas veces simplemente necesita estar solo, para pensar en sus asuntos y tener su espacio. ¿Pero de eso a estar sola todo el tiempo?, no era algo que pareciera mejor que el sitio de donde venia.

Twilight le había agradecido a sus amigas infinidad de veces el haberla ayudado a salir de su enclaustramiento para poder desarrollarse como una persona normal. Pero ahora parecía que simplemente habia decidido volver a ello, y las chicas no habían podido disuadirla.

Para estas alturas Pinkie había tratado por todos los medios posibles de animar a Twilight invitandola a pijamadas con todas sus amigas, organizando picnics en el parque, noches de películas de terror en sus casas, fiestas sorpresa, idas al Spa favorito de Rarity, etc, pero nada de eso parecia funcionar o entusiasmar siquiera un poco a Twilight.

Aunque ella decía que estaba bien y que no le pasaba nada malo, Pinkie no podia estarse tranquila sabiendo que una de sus amigas tenia un problema y no quería compartirlo.

La miró de reojo otra vez, mientras Twilight volvía a acomodarse en el asiento recargando su cabeza contra el cristal de nueva cuenta.

Pinkie sabia que no había mucho que pudiera hacer para sacarle información a Twilight que ella no quisiera compartir o que negara que existiera y esta perdería la paciencia al poco rato de hostigarla con el asunto si lo intentaba y lo más probable era que le gritara o algo peor.

Se sentía impotente. Twilight le importaba, como le importaban todos sus amigos, pero si Twilight no quería o no buscaba ayuda simplemente ella no podía ayudarla.

Agachó un poco la cabeza y le dirigió a Twilight una ultima mirada antes de colocarse sus audífonos resignada y poner una de sus canciones favoritas, "Smile", esa canción siempre la hacia volver a su estado de felicidad usual.

De nada le serviría a Twilight si en algun momento quisiera hablar si ella comenzaba a ponerse triste también.

El viaje duró unos quince minutos más y las chicas finalmente divisaron la escuela a lo lejos, o al menos una de ellas.

Pinkie se giró hacia Twilight y la vio completamente dormida contra el cristal del autobus con la boca abierta y dando ligeros ronquidos.

Pinkie se permitió sonreír de nuevo.

-Oye Twilight despierta- le dijo moviendo insistentemente el brazo de su amiga.

Twilight abrió los ojos asustada

-¡Una composición radial con gradación de tamaño!- dijo la muchacha levantandose y gritando eso como si se lo hubieran preguntado en un exámen oral.

Pinkie y algunos otros pasajeros que bajaban y otros que subían del autobus la miraron extrañados. Pinkie se rio ligeramente.

Twilight puso una expresión de disculpa en el rostro al momento que se sonrojaba de la verguenza. Se aclaró la garganta y tomó sus cosas apretadoras contra su pecho saliendo del autobus intentando esconder su rostro entre sus libros y sus materiales. Pinkie la seguía divertida desde atrás.

La puerta era un hermosos sitio. La fachada del exterior parecía ser mas de un banco que el de una escuela. Tenia una enorme torre de unos 12 pisos que serian las oficinas. Con enormes ventanales en cada piso.

La torre estaba empezaba con su primer piso junto por encima del tercer piso de bloques de salones, que se extendían desde el piso inferior (al nivel del suelo) con las oficinas administrativas de control escolar y ventanillas de atención a alumnos para cada carrera que se ofertaba en el plantel como eran Arquitectura, Diseño Gráfico, Diseño industrial, Diseño de modas, urbanística, Música, Teatro, Etc. Tenían un programa muy amplio.

Los bloques de salones se extendían a lo largo de veinte salones por piso, dando un total de tres pisos de bloques de salones, resultando en unos 60 salones a lo largo de tres pisos.

Luego de eso justo a un lado se encontraba una enorme biblioteca, donde Twilight pasaba gran parte de su tiempo metida.

La extención de la escuela se extendía también hacia atrás, con otros tres edificios que tenían mas salones y algunas áreas con cuidados y lindos jardines, mesas de trabajo comunitario que los alumnos podían usar para hacer tareas, el jardín, que tenia varias mesas con sombrillas donde los alumnos podían sentarse a relajarse, platicar o hacer investigaciones o tareas que tuvieran pendientes, ya que esa área contaba con internet.

El ultimo edificio era una área aparte que estaba literalmente, al borde de un precipicio. Era un edifico en donde se encontraban los talleres de computación, costura y maquinas y herramientas de los alumnos de diseño industrial.

Parecería una locura construir un edificio al borde de un precipicio, pero tenia una gran vista de la barranca que se extendía con un verdor hermoso, ademas de que se podia respirar un aire muy fresco y puro y durante las frescas mañanas, respirar una bocanada de ese aire, era totalmente embriagador y relajante.

Volviendo con nuestras amigas, cuando llegaron a la puerta principal, la escuela estaba casi vacía, pues a excepción de algunos alumnos que vivían cerca del instituto, Twilight y Pinkie siempre eran de las primeras en llegar.

Se sentaron a conversar en los pequeños escalones que habia frente a la puerta de la escuela. O mas bien, Pinkie se puso a tratar de sacarle una sonrisa sincera a Twilight contando chistes y anécdotas graciosas. Twilight se limitaba a responder con monosílabos apagados y secos. Ni siquiera ponía atención a lo que Pinkie le contaba.

Twilight, aunque no lo parecía, hacia un esfuerzo por atender a lo que Pinkie le contaba. Sabia que su amiga trataba de ayudarla pero ella ya le había aclarado muchas veces que estaba bien, cosa que no era realmente cierta del todo.

La verdad era que no sabia que le pasaba. Twilight no era una mala persona y no le gustaba hacer sentir mal a sus amigas y sabia que no había razón para tener ese humor tan apagado, pero simplemente se venia sintiendo así desde hacia unos meses y no se sabia explicar porque.

Siempre podría intentar fingir estar bien para con sus amigas y para darle tranquilidad a Pinkie pero, no era muy buena mentirosa y sobre todo, sabia que no podia engañarse ella sola.

Pensando en todo eso, dando un par de bostezos y escuchando de modo lejano a Pinkie 20 minutos pasaron hasta que se escucho una voz que les gritaba.

-¡Oye cerebrito, piensa rápido!- dijo una chica con cabello teñido de color arcoiris, ojos rojizos y una actitud rebelde y pateando un balón de foot-ball.

El nombre de esta chica era Rebecca Dashimer, aunque debido a que tenia su cabello teñido como el arcoiris y le gustaban los deportes y todos lo que incluyera velocidad, todo el mundo la conocía por el nombre de Rainbow Dash.

Al principio esto le molestó a la chica, pero lentamente se fue acostumbrando al apodo y le fue tomando cariño. Ahora ya incluso se presentaba con ese nombre a todos.

La chica pateó el balón de foot-ball y este cayó delante de Twilight botando varias veces hasta tocar sus pies. Twilight miró a la chica y le regaló una sonrisa, regresandole el balón con un ligero movimiento del pie que lo hizo rodar hasta la chica de cabellos arcoiris otra vez.

Rainbow observó la pelota rodar hasta ella sin fuerza alguna y seguidamente levantó el rostro para compartir una mirada con Pinkie. Esta solo negó decepcionada ligeramente con la cabeza, como si hablara con Rainbow sin emitir palabras. La chica de los cabellos arcoiris suspiró resignada.

Unos minutos después en los que Rainbow se les unió a sus amigas, un auto entró al estacionamiento de la escuela con una hermosa y despampanante chica de cabello morado y bellamente estilizado y ojos azules al volante, acompañada de una chica de cabello lacio largo y rosado de unos ojos verde-acua y una chica rubia con sombrero vaquero y ojos verdes.

Las chicas descendieron del auto una vez que la chica que conducía se estacionó y luego de recoger sus cosas y cerrar las puertas del auto estas chicas se reunieron con las otras tres que estaban sentadas en los escalones de la entrada.

-Hola cariños, Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie, ¿Cómo están?- dijo la chica de la melena estilizada.

-Hola chicas- dijo la chica de los ojos acua.

-Hola- dijeron las otras tres a coro.

-Twilight cariño, ¿Cómo se encuentra mi querido Spike?- preguntó la chica de la cabellera estilizada, queriendo saber sobre el hermano menor de Twilight.

-Haa Rarity, ya hablamos sobre esto. Spike es muy chico para ti, mamá y papá jamás aprobarían que estuviera contigo- dijo la chica del cabello morado suspirando ya cansada de repetir esa información.

Rarity la miró con un mohín indignado.

-¿No crees que ya es lo bastante grande como para decidir por si solo con quien quiere estar?- preguntó seria.

Twilight levantó un ceja. Suspiró resignada.

-Él está bien Rarity, gracias por preguntar. Y antes de que lo menciones, no, no me ha preguntado por ti- dijo Twilight.

Rarity puso una expresión exagerada de tristeza.

-Oh mi querido Spikey Wakey, tan pequeño e inocente que no te das cuenta de lo que mi corazón grita por ti. ¿Cuándo sucederá que al fin logres ver que la mujer que te ama está justo frente a ti?. No importa, no me interesa el tiempo que tenga que esperar por ti mi querido Spikey Wakey, yo esperaré.- dijo la chica con un tono melodramático.

Todas la miraron con un semblante sarcástico.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó Rainbow.

-¡Por supuesto que es en serio!- dijo Rarity ligeramente molesta luego puso una sonrisa burlona en el rostro- El amor no es algo que una chica se tome a la ligera querida. Tú lo sabrías de ser un poco más femenina-

Rainbow rechinó los dientes y apretó los puños

-¿Qué estás insinuando?- preguntó Rainbow con la mandíbula apretada y un semblante sombrío.

-¡OOps!, Cariño, ¿Acaso dije eso en voz alta?, Ay, lo siento querida no quería hacerlo evidente aquí frente a todas Rainbow- dijo Rarity en un falso tono de disculpa con una amplia sonrisa burlona de oreja a oreja.

Rainbow resoplaba por la nariz.

-¡Ya...Estás...MUERTA!- dijo la peliarcoiris lanzandose al ataque comenzando una persecución por el estacionamiento de la escuela.

-¡No, No Rainbow basta! ¡Soy una dama! ¡Traigo tacones Rainbow NO! ¡Ahhh, chicas auxilio!- decía la muchacha del cabello arreglado mientras corría por su vida.

-¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Voy a matarte!- decía Rainbow persiguiendola.

Todas miraban a las dos chicas frente a ellas compartir los mismos insultos y bromas en serio como hacían cada mañana con una mirada aburrida.

-¿Cómo se las arreglan para hacer el mismo numerito cada mañana?- preguntó Applejack mientras las veía correr con los brazos cruzados.

-No lo sé, pero esto me da innumerables visitas en Youtube, Asi que ¡SHHHHHHH!- la calló Pinkie Pie mientras grababa toda la persecución con su celular.

-Aún no comprendo como fue que Rarity se fijó en Spike. No me mal interpretes Twilight, Spike es un gran chico, pero es un poco menor y bueno este tipo de cosas usualmente se dan alrevés.- mencionó la chica del sombrero vaquero.

-No, descuida. Me pregunto lo mismo todos los días.- dijo Twilight restando importancia al asunto con un movimiento de su mano.

-¡Ahhh! ¡¿QUE TE PASA! ¿¡ESTÁS LOCA!?- se escuchó gritar a Rainbow

-No me dejaste opción, te dije que dejaras de perseguirme- se defendió Rarity caminando lentamente de regreso al encuentro de las chicas mientras se alaciaba un poco el cabello seguida por detrás por una Rainbow que se tallaba los ojos.

-¿Que le hizo?- preguntó en un susurro la chica de los ojos acua llamada Fluttershy a su amiga Pinkie Pie que miraba divertida la persecución de sus amigas en video otra vez.

-Rarity uso gas pimienta- respondió la chica del cabello esponjoso mientras reproducía ese momento exacto otra vez.

-¡Oh cielos...!- respondió la chica tapandose la boca.

-Lo sé es asombroso ¿no?, ¿Quieres una copia del video antes de que lo suba a YouTube?- preguntó Pinkie.  
La otra chica pareció pensarlo un momento y luego le pasó su celular a Pinkie de un modo discreto.

-Continuando con el asunto, de cualquier modo cariño, dale mis saludos a tu hermanito. Dile que la hermosa Rarity le manda sus saludos especiales- dijo Rarity con ojos soñadores y un suspiro en mirada perdida en la nada.

-Seguro- respondió Twilight con una voz aburrida.

Unos pequeños pitidos sonaron desde el reloj de muñeca de la chica del cabello morado y esta lo miró. Las 7:45 a.m.

-Tengo que irme chicas las veo en el almuerzo ¿está bien?- dijo Twilight levantandose.

-Deacuerdo, te vemos después- dijo Applejack y todas se despidieron de Twilight a su modo.

La chica agitó levemente la mano mientras se despedía de todas y se retiraba.

Una vez se hubo ido todas se miraron entre ellas preocupadas.

-No parece haber ningún cambio- dijo Applejack algo triste.

-Es como si no pudiera sentir nada- secundó Fluttershy sentandose en las escaleras.

-¿Aún sigue sin decir nada Pinkie?- preguntó Rarity.

-Ni una palabra- contestó decepcionada borrando el video que había tomado segundos antes de la falsa persecución de sus amigas. -Ni una risa ni tampoco una reprimenda por dañar la reputación de alguna de mis amigas en internet publicando su video. Me aseguré de que escuchara lo que planeaba hacer, ni siquiera se molestó- dijo Pinkie guardando su celular y entregandole el suyo a Fluttershy.

-A mi tampoco me dijo nada por ser cómplice- dijo la chica tímida.

-Ni siquiera hubo respuesta con lo del gas pimienta- dijo Rainbow dejando de tallarse los ojos.

-¿Trataste de hablar con ella en el autobus?- preguntó Rarity.

-Como hago todas las mañanas, ni me miró. No puedo hablar con alguien a quien ni siquiera puedo escuchar respirar. Twilight simplemente no da entrada a ninguna conversación, ya ni siquiera intenta corregirme cuando digo mal una palabra ni tampoco hace gala de su inteligencia dándome lecciónes express de gramática u ortografía. Nada- mencionó Pinkie.

-Es como si se hubiera ido- dijo Rarity tristemente mirando la dirección en que Twilight se había marchado.

Todas las chicas se miraron con decepción en el rostro en un silencio pesado y triste. Todas estaban preocupadas por su amiga.

-¡Oigan!, ¡Reaccionó al falso interés de Rarity por Spike!, Eso tiene que ser algo ¿no?.- preguntó Applejack con una ligera esperanza en la voz luego de un rato.

-¡¿Quién dijo que mi interés en Spike es falso?!- respondió Rarity ofendida.

Applejack la miró con desconcierto.

-¿De verdad te gusta Spike?, Pero si tiene cuatro años menos que nosotras, ¿que eso no es ilegal?-

-Para el amor no hay edad querida y no tiene cuatro años menos, solo son tres. Además si estar enamorada de Spike es un delito, que me pongan las esposas y me encierren de una vez porque amo a ese chico- dijo Rarity melodramática extendiendo sus brazos al frente como si se entregara a la policía.

Applejack sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro deshaciéndose de todas las ideas raras que le saltaban a la mente de Rarity con el hermano de Twilight.

-Bueno, pero reaccionó ¿no es verdad?, eso tiene que ser una buena señal- dijo la vaquera optimista.

-No lo creo, ella solo repitió lo que cree que dirían sus padres, no dio una opinión personal- dijo Rainbow recordando las palabras de la chica de rayos en el cabello.

Hubo otro silencio.

-Bueno, tenemos otro intento en el almuerzo, quizás ahí podamos hacer algo- dijo Rarity mirando su reloj –por ahora debemos irnos.

Todas asintieron y se despidieron para ir a sus respectivas clases. Applejack se quedó atrasada un poco sintiendo una ligera brisa pasar por ahí. Miró la dirección en que Twilight se había marchado.

-Hhaa...¿Que te pasa Twilight?- preguntó Applejack al viento en un susurro.

Bueno este es el prólogo de mi primer fic progresivo. Espero que lo lean y que les guste mucho porque lo tengo planeado para durar al menos unos 30 capítulos así que tendré mucho material.

Trataré de actualizar tanto como me sea posible tan pronto como me sea posible (que no será mucho) por lo que les pido solo paciencia y que no me presionen demasiado jaja.

Todos los review son bien recibidos y bueno esperen por el capitulo 1. Nos vemos la próxima, BROHOOF!


	2. Chapter 1 Un ratón de biblioteca

_**Un fantasmagórico amor CAP 1**_

 _ **Hola amigos aquí tienen (al fin) el capítulo 1de esta historia, les daré mis explicaciones (más excusas que otra cosa jaja) más abajo. Por el momento disfruten...**_

 _ **-**_

 _ **Capitulo 1: Un ratón de biblioteca.**_

Twilight estaba aburrida sentada en su lugar mientras miraba distraída hacia la ventana cercana a su pupitre. El sol comenzaba a inclinarse y le daba directo en el rostro haciéndola sentir adormilada.

La clase de estética era su última clase del día y se le estaba haciendo eterna y aburrida, sin mencionar que el nivel de volumen de su maestra aunado a su velocidad al hablar le provocaba bostezar y distraerse con lo que fuera que pudiera hacerlo.

Estaba preocupada por sí misma. Ella nunca se aburría en clases y siempre procuraba guardar en su memoria todo lo que la maestra o maestro que impartía la clase decía y/o explicaba. Pero esta vez no tenía ni las ganas ni la intención de hacer eso.

Se sentía cansada y no veía la hora en que pudiera ser libre para reunirse con sus amigas para el almuerzo.

Empezó a dibujar con el lápiz en la mesa del pupitre en el que estaba sentada, garabateando líneas sin sentido mientras dejaba el tiempo correr en flujos de segundos que se le escapaban entre línea y línea.

Cerrando una línea con otra trataba de encontrarles forma, hallando hasta el momento, un delfín con una aleta torcida, un pingüino con un sombrero gracioso, una mariposa con una espátula y un tridente y una galleta de animalito que tenía la forma de un lobo o un perro a medio comer faltándole una patita..

Twilight comenzó a imaginar lo que podría generar con eso en una historia poniéndolo todo junto.

-"Hace no mucho tiempo en los parajes helados del reino de Agua, Hielo y Hierro, existían doce reinos que vivían en comunidad y conjunto, formando una alianza a la que llamaban "Aallistegy".  
Su poder y unión se debían a la protección conjunta de los doce grandes, (como se le llamaba a cada uno de los reinos que forman el Aallistegy) de un gran poder supremo llamado el "Dirgus", una reliquia legendaria de eones de antigüedad que se encontraba en la torre de la tierra central, un paraje de libre jurisdicción de cualquiera de los doce reinos.

El Dirgus era uno de los últimos fragmentos del pasado común de la tierra como estrella.

La utopía de los doce reinos venia de la unión y el poder común que el Dirgus les brindaba a cada uno de los reinos y sus habitantes. Ellos lo protegían, el Dirgus los hacia poderosos.

Se creía que la prosperidad y estabilidad de Aallistegy duraría por los siglos eternos del tiempo en un eterno paraíso, creyéndose la más inmaculada paz jamás alcanzada.

Subestimaron el poder de la codicia.

Un día el "Dirgus" dejó de brillar por el hechizo de una entidad desconocida, y al desvanecerse su poder entre los reinos, Aalistegy cayó en la desgracia, enfrentando a hermanos con hermanos, todos creyendo culpables a cada uno de los otros reinos.

Hubo caos y reinó la guerra durante décadas hasta que finalmente se llegó a un acuerdo.

Los doce reinos no pelearían más entre ellos pero nunca más serian unidos como una sola nación de nuevo y romperían todo lazo de amistad entre todos. Ese pacto se mantiene hasta nuestros días.

Pero se dice que de entre las sombras ha surgido un grupo de rebeldes. Un equipo de renegados a sus reinos que se irguen con el nombre de los "Damalurg", una sociedad que se dedica a viajar entre reinos para conseguir información de cómo el Dirgus pudo haber dejado de brillar y luchan bajo el himno:  
"Por la tierra de Aallistegy y lo mejor para todos".

Ellos buscan devolver a Aallistegy a su antigua gloria y unir a las naciones de nuevo, hacerlos de nuevo uno solo. Pero ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que todas las naciones fueron una. Los intereses los han corrompido y los Damalurgs ahora son considerados enemigos en cada uno de los doce reinos...

"De entre las profundidades del Bosque de Fauros, una criatura peluda avanzaba pesada mientras dejaba grandes surcos en la nieve y un rastro de gotas de un rojo carmesí."

Era un licántropo. Un lobo perteneciente a los Damalurg al que le faltaba algo de ropa y se sostenía una herida abierta con su única mano restante.

"El lobo se recargó en el tronco de un árbol mientras suspiraba fuertemente y se miraba el sitio, donde solo esta mañana estaba su brazo, sangrar profusamente. Se lo habían arrancado de cuajo.

Una pequeña mariposa refulgente pasó cerca de él y acto seguido brilló más hasta que aumentó su tamaño revelando a un hombre musculoso que portaba un tridente y alas de insecto.

-Así que aquí estás ¿Que rayos le paso a tu brazo?- preguntó el hombre mirando de cerca la herida del lobo.

-¿Tú que crees?- dijo el otro sosteniendo la herida intentando parar la hemorragia.

-nadie te dijo que fueras solo a los puertos, te dijimos que debías esperar- contestó el hombre de las alas de insecto.

-Bahh no me sermonees Plexus, fue una enorme mordida- dijo el lobo sentándose en la nieve mientras soltaba un quejido.

-No es de sorprenderse, si tratas con Dorsal lo más probable es que termines mutilado. Insisto, no debiste ir solo-

-Ese delfín es un paranoico sensible. Todos hemos perdido algo en estos años, no es mi culpa...*inngh*, mierda esta es la peor parte...- dijo el lobo resoplando de dolor mientras brotaba abruptamente, con un crujido de huesos y cartílagos, un nuevo brazo del sitio donde su brazo anterior había sido cercenado, expulsando una gran cantidad de sangre, pus y otros fluidos.

Una vez que terminó la escena el lobo suspiró con alivio.

-Me das un asco terrible Dorian- se quejó Plexus.

-Como si me importara. Como sea, debemos volver al cuartel, Orgon va a enojarse bastante si no regresamos- dijo el lobo moviendo su brazo nuevo para desentumirlo y poniéndose a cuatro patas para comenzar a correr.

-Aahh, estos lobos idiotas- suspiró Plexus con aburrimiento y cansancio volviendo a su tamaño original y volando rápidamente detrás de su compañero..."-

Twilight analizaba la pequeña y rara historia que había comenzado en su imaginación y se encontró a sí misma haciendo bocetos en una esquina de su hoja de papel de cómo se podrían verse los personajes.

Estaba en eso cuando su maestra le llamó la atención.

-Me gusta que a mis alumnos les guste estudiar Twilight, pero creo que quedarse hasta después de clase es un poco excesivo, ¿No tienes más asignaturas hoy?- preguntó la profesora.

Twilight levantó la vista y miro a su alrededor observando que su salón ya estaba vacío. Todos sus compañeros ya se habían ido hacia un rato.

La chica miró su reloj y se alarmó ligeramente. Había quedado con las chicas después de esa clase para almorzar algo y luego debía ir a la biblioteca a hacer un poco de investigación antes de ir a casa. Ahora le quedaban 15 minutos menos para estar con sus amigas.

Se sintió estúpida. Quiso regañarse a ella misma por haber sido tan distraída y comenzó a guardar sus cosas rápidamente haciendo un lío en la organización de su mochila que tan celosamente y compulsivamente revisaba cada mañana.

Su profesora, una mujer un tanto menuda y de carnes algo holgadas, más por la edad que por cualquier otra cosa, la miraba a través de los cristales de sus anteojos mientras Twilight guardaba sus cosas refunfuñando y reacomodando todo para que estuviera ordenado otra vez.

Se había dado cuenta desde que la conoció que esta chica tenía problemas de autocontrol en un sentido de autocrítica y autoevaluación. Perdía los estribos fácilmente frente al mínimo error en alguno de sus planes y se volvía un manojo de nervios durante la temporada de entregas y exámenes, aun cuando era de las alumnas que menos tenia de que preocuparse.

Twilight era una alumna brillante. Era responsable, organizada, y siempre con un sentido de curiosidad latente que la orillaba muchas veces a ser autodidacta, sumado a un hambre de conocimiento como no había visto en muchos años.

Un diamante en bruto, y sin lugar a dudas una de las mentes brillantes que tomarían las riendas de la humanidad para conducirías hacia un lugar mejor y más próspero.

Sin embargo y tristemente, como era el caso de muchos de los grandes genios de la historia, había algo que le faltaba. Un crecimiento y conciencia gremial, de conjunto y equipo.

Twilight era bastante torpe en el sentido de la interacción social, conformándose con tener solo unas pocas amigas y sin interesarse realmente en formar vínculos afectivos fuera de su círculo familiar.

Esto no sería tan malo si se supiera que era algo pasajero, pero en realidad lo que la tenía más preocupada era que a Twilight le interesase tan poco el salir de su zona de confort que encontraba en los libros y el estudio para explorar otros ámbitos de la vida, como era esencialmente, interactuar y convivir con las personas.

La chica terminó de guardar sus cosas con un resoplido. Estaba enojada consigo misma. A veces olvidaba que debía reprimir esas tontas fantasías e historias que asolaban su mente de vez en cuando y que no le servirían de nada a futuro.

Habiéndose cerciorado de un modo muy rápido que no se dejaba nada olvidado, se colgó la mochila al hombro y se encaminó a la puerta a paso veloz.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando su maestra la detuvo a medio camino.

-Espera un segundo Twilight, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento- dijo la profesora.

Twilight se giró lentamente. ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo?.

Su maestra le regaló una sonrisa amigable y la invitó a tomar asiento frente a ella con un gesto de su mano.

Twilight acató la indicación algo tímida de ser regañada y se sentó en un pupitre de una de las filas del frente. Puso su mochila sobre sus piernas y la apretó con los dedos cerrados en un par de puños tensos y con una mirada incomoda en el rostro.

¿Había hecho algo malo?, ¿Se había equivocado?, quizás su maestra se había dado cuenta de que había deshecho la organización perfecta de su mochila al guardar rápidamente sus cosas. O quizás quería regañarla por no ponerle atención en clase y ponerse a garabatear tonterías en su cuaderno, o quizás quería hacerle una prueba sorpresa para ver si había aprendido en clases. Sea como fuere, no estaba lista.

La maestra miró el rostro preocupado de Twilight y soltó una ligera risita para calmarla. No funcionó.

De hecho, para Twilight, esa ligera risita le había sonado a una risa maliciosa, de esas que se te escapan cuando estas a punto de hacer una travesura o de las que salen cuando te alegras por que a alguien más le pasó algo malo.

Esto solo puso a Twilight más tensa, haciendo que apretara aún más su mochila y que encogiera su mirada.

-Twilight...- comenzó la maestra haciendo que la chica pegara un pequeño saltito en el lugar y que comenzara a temblar ligeramente. Su profesora lo notó, provocando que pusiera otra pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tranquila niña, no estás en problemas- le dijo en un tono que a Twilight se le figuró al de Rainbow Dash.

La muchacha se obligó a tomar una profunda bocanada de aire para calmar sus nervios.

-Dime linda, ¿Por qué tienes esa actitud hacia conmigo?, sé que no soy la maestra más genial de la escuela pero no creo ser tan mala- le dijo la docente sonriendo.

Twilight no sabía que responder.

-¿Acaso me tienes miedo?- preguntó la maestra.

Twilight se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, pues si bien estaba aterrada, su maestra no era la causante de ese terror, o por lo menos no directamente.

Si algo había en el mundo que a Twilight le pareciera aterrador, sin dudas eso sería el "fallar". Haber creído por un segundo que de alguna manera había fallado en algo y que por eso su maestra le había pedido hablar un momento era lo que la tenía en ese estado. Y es que para Twilight Sparkle, fallar no era algo aceptable.

-N-No es eso, es que, por un segundo creí que estaba en problemas- dijo Twilight en un tono bajo que su docente apenas y pudo escuchar.

-¿Te di algún motivo para pensar que estabas en problemas?- preguntó ella.

-Pues no en realidad, pero aun así, creí que había hecho algo malo o que quería reprenderme por algo- contestó Twilight mirando hacia otro lado ligeramente avergonzada.

Su maestra asintió ligeramente.

-Sabes Twilight, tener una actitud tan pesimista donde siempre supongas el peor de los casos no es algo saludable y a veces creo que te tomas todo demasiado en serio. Todo, hasta la más simple tarea lo tomas como si fuera cuestión de vida o muerte- comenzó a explicar la maestra.

-P-Pero ¿No es así como debería tomarlo? Debo poner mi mayor empeño en todo lo que haga- argumentó Twilight con una voz algo contrariada.

-Así es, debes poner tu mayor empeño en todo lo que hagas siempre y cuando la situación lo amerite, no todo el tiempo.- dijo calmadamente la maestra.

Twilight puso una expresión confundida.

-Twilight...- continuó la profesora- eres una alumna formidable. Tienes una pasión y un hambre de conocimiento como ninguno que hubiera visto en los últimos años. Siempre das todo de ti en lo que te propones a hacer y eso es algo admirable y sin lugar a dudas puedo decirte que eso te llevara muy lejos en la vida.- Dijo con un sonrisa

Twilight se tranquilizó un poco y sonrió ligeramente

-Pero, también creo que eso puede ser lo que te retenga-dijo la maestra.

Twilight puso una expresión confundida en su rostro.

-No comprendo a que se refiere- dijo Twilight

La profesora solo sonrió negando ligeramente.

-Eres una alumna brillante Twilight, seguro adivinarás a que me refiero a su debido tiempo, solo te doy este consejo. No debes tomarte todo tan en serio todo el tiempo, ¿Entendido?-

-Emm eso creo- respondió Twilight insegura.

-Muy bien en ese caso, puedes retirarte, nos vemos la próxima semana- dijo la profesora de modo amable.

Twilight se levantó y acomodó ligeramente su falda. Se colgó la mochila al hombro y salió caminando lentamente del salón mientras se despedía de su maestra.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo que conducía a la salida, meditaba sobre lo que su maestra le había dicho; haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por comprender a que se refería.

Parecía que su maestra trataba de darle un consejo, pero lo hacía de una manera que a Twilight se le figuraba más como un acertijo.

Es decir, ¿Cómo puede ser que una cosa que se supone puede llevarte muy lejos también pueda retenerte?. Twilight no lo comprendía, pero tampoco le importaba mucho hacerlo. Ya había perdido 25 minutos de la hora que acordó con sus amigas y además ahora tendría menos tiempo para ir a la biblioteca después de verlas.

Si sus amigas no se habían ido ya sin ella, por lo menos si estarían bastante molestas de que las hubiera hecho esperar.

Twilight bajó las escaleras del pasillo para finalmente recorrer un tramo corto que la sacaría de la escuela para ir y encontrar a todas las chicas en el pequeño local que habían acordado para comer una vez terminaran las clases, luego regresaría a la escuela para hacer un poco de investigación y búsqueda en la biblioteca y finalmente pasaría ahí el resto de la tarde para volver a su casa a las 7:00.

Iba pasando justo frente a las puertas abiertas de la biblioteca y el aroma de libros y conocimiento la embargó. Giró su cabeza de modo involuntario a lo que ella consideraba el lugar más feliz del mundo.

Ahí, en su amada biblioteca es dónde Twilight había pasado muchos días de su vida escolar. Inclusive recordaba una vez que durante el baile escolar, se había escabullido según ella durante unos minutos para leer un rato y había terminado quedándose más de dos horas. Por suerte la bibliotecaria tenía. La costumbre de revisar más de tres veces que el lugar estuviera vacío antes de cerrar y la encontró plácidamente sentada en un rincón del fondo de la biblioteca, rodeada de tres libros que al parecer ya había terminado y estaba leyendo el cuarto. Twilight soltó una pequeña risa al recordar dicha vez. Innumerables horas en las que se había sumergido en el conocimiento que los libros le brindaban se hallaban acumuladas en su memoria como bellos recuerdos valiosos. Sin dudas, esta sería una de las cosas que más extrañaría de su vida escolar una vez que se graduara.

Miró ahí dentro todos esos libros que por ella esperaban y soltó un suspiro nostálgico. Le gustaría quedarse en ese lugar para siempre.

-Volveré en un rato, por favor no se vayan- dijo hablándole a los libros en un pequeño desliz de irreverencia que se permitió.

Cuando Twilight se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino a la salida, sintió como un ligero escalofrío le recorrió la espina, haciéndola parar en seco.

Se quedó quieta unos segundos en los que se dedicó a agudizar sus sentidos todo lo que pudiera para ser perceptiva al máximo al medio que la rodeaba.

Se sintió como una ligera caricia se deslizaba lentamente sobre su cuello por detrás de su cabeza. Como si le hubieran deslizado un pequeño dedo frío por la nuca.

Se giró lentamente hacia la biblioteca sin estar realmente muy segura de que esperaba encontrar.

El enorme lugar le devolvió la mirada, tan impávida y extensa como siempre. Serena y tranquila con apenas unos ligeros murmullos audibles que llegaban de todos lados fuera del edificio, de alumnos que caminaban a sus clases o que salían de ellas.

Después de todo, las clases no se terminaban sino hasta las diez y tantos de la noche.

La universidad cambia todas las reglas que conoces comúnmente en niveles anteriores en la educación, debido a que dejas la niñez de lado para siempre y empiezas a tomar responsabilidades como un adulto. Y esto incluye, administrar tu tiempo y elegir tus horarios de clases y tus maestros.

Al ser una estudiante de un promedio elevado, Twilight siempre era una de las primeras en elegir sus horarios cuando comenzaban los calendarios para agendar materias.

Twilight agendaba todas las que podía, pero siempre se aseguraba de empezar lo más temprano posible (Con la mayoría de los días ocupados desde las 7 de la mañana) y salir a una hora razonable, como la de la tarde.

Teniendo la mayoría de sus clases de corrido, sin horas muertas ni horarios extendidos hasta las 10 de la noche, Twilight tenía el tiempo para hacer sus tareas y hacer lo que quisiera hacer después en sus ratos libres, que usualmente aprovechaba para seguir estudiando (como lo que planeaba hacer después de estar con sus amigas). Además de que tenía materias también los sábados.

A veces se divertía pensando en que cualquier otra persona sentiría que su horario de clases era un infierno. Pero para ella era una simple cuestión de costumbre.

Twilight logró distinguir unís cuantos de los sonidos de dentro del lugar como sonidos externos de voces.

Los murmullos dentro de la biblioteca podían ser explicados con el eco del ruido de afuera. Pero para Twilight fue la primera vez que miro con ojos diferentes a su querido santuario del conocimiento.

Se quedó parada en la entrada de dicho edificio mirando el interior. Había algo raro, algo...diferente.

Paseando su mirada rápidamente, a simple vista Twilight no notaba nada diferente a lo que acostumbraba ver en la biblioteca usualmente. Las mesas estaban distribuidas de la misma forma, las puertas, protegidas por el mismo sistema de alarma por si alguien sacaba un libro sin permiso, las computadoras en su mismo lugar de siempre.

Alcanzó a ver que muy en el fondo se encontraba la bibliotecaria acomodando unos libros en las estanterías del carrito de entregas.

La mujer se percató de que la observaban y cruzo miradas con Twilight fugazmente. La saludó de modo amable con la mano y siguió con su labor.

Twilight correspondió el saludo pero continuó observando la biblioteca de una manera un poco más cautelosa.

Había algo que no terminaba de encajar en la vibra que empezaba a sentir de estar parada en ese lugar. Era como si el aire fuera ligeramente más delgado y le costara respirar. Pero al mismo tiempo era como si hubiese mucho más oxígeno en el aire y cada inhalación era el equivalente a cinco.

Se estuvo un rato más ahí parada, tentándose a entrar para averiguar qué era lo que le parecía raro en la biblioteca, pero no conseguía moverse ni un ápice.

Estaba tan concertada en mirar a fondo la biblioteca que inclusive dejó de parpadear y los ojos empezaron a lagrimear.

Entonces sintió una vibración en el bolsillo de su falda que la hizo pegar un pequeño brinco y soltó un gritito ahogado.

Con el corazón un poco acelerado por el repentino sustillo que se acaba de llevar, buscó dentro de su falda y tomó su celular. Miró la pantalla y se reprendió a ella misma por perder el tiempo en cosas tan tontas como observar la biblioteca. Rainbow Dash estaba llamándole.

Con algo de temor oprimió contestar y atendió la llamada:

-¿Hola?-

"¿Hola? ¿Cómo que hola? ¿En dónde estás? Llevamos una eternidad esperándote, ¿Qué? ¿Te quedaste leyendo "COMO SER UNA NERD GUÍA PRÁCTICA" otra vez?"

Justo lo que Twilight temía, Rainbow sonaba molesta.

-Lo siento Rainbow, la maestra me pidió quedarme después de clases un segundo, ya voy para allá, ¿Aún están todas ahí?-

"Sí, todas estamos aquí todavía, pero Pinkie tiene clases dentro de una hora, y Fluttershy debe ir a la veterinaria en una hora también, Así que si no es mucha molestia cerebrito, por favor apresura el paso ¿Quieres?"

-Bien, estaré ahí en 3 minutos- dijo Twilight suspirando

"Bien" y Rainbow cortó la llamada.

Twilight guardó su celular y negó con la cabeza suspirando, regañándose mentalmente por perder más tiempo aun sabiendo que iba contra reloj.

Se acomodó la mochila de nuevo y se decidió a emprender su camino a la cafetería donde la esperaban sus amigas.

Dio apenas unos pasos tímidos cuando se giró de nuevo y observó la biblioteca detenidamente otra vez.

Entrecerró los ojos y luego se decidió a seguir su camino. Ya vendría más tarde y lograría averiguar qué era lo que le había llamado la atención cuando estuviera dentro.

De lo que Twilight no se percató fue que, de una de las estanterías del fondo de la biblioteca, unos ojos violetas la miraban por encima de las tapas de un libro con mucha curiosidad. Una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en los labios de la dueña de dichos ojos.

-

Luego de caminar unas cinco cuadras pequeñas habiendo salido ya de la escuela, Twilight entró a la cafetería en donde había acordado verse con las chicas.

La cafetería era bastante popular entre los chicos de la universidad, pues, a pesar de no ofrecer bebidas alcohólicas como muchos otros locales hacían pretendiendo ganarse a los chicos de las escuelas aledañas, ofrecía un buen ambiente de recreación y daba buenos bocadillos y postres.

El pequeño lugar se llamaba Sugar Cube Corner, o, el S.C.C. como le gustaba llamarlo a Pinkie Pie.

Nadamas entrar, uno podía oler la canela y el olor a pan recién horneado, bizcochos, merengue y helado.

A pesar de ser un lugar enfocado al trato dulce del paladar, también ofrecían platillos de comida un poco más centrada al almuerzo, como pequeñas pizzas individuales, hamburguesas, algunos cortes de carne, multitud de ensaladas y varios tipos de emparedados y sandwiches.

Twilight buscó a las chicas con la mirada y las consiguió sentadas y un poco apretadas al fondo en una mesa para unas cuatro personas en donde se habían sentado las cinco.

Cuando Twilight se acercó todas la saludaron y ella devolvió el saludo lo más jovial que pudo (que obviamente no fue mucho).

-Perdonen la demora chicas, la maestra me retuvo unos minutos después de salir- dijo Twilight sentándose al lado de Rarity.

-Oh no te preocupes cariño, todas estamos aquí todavía. Nos tomamos la molestia de ordenar por ti. ¿Una hamburguesa de pollo y papas fritas cierto?- dijo Rarity pasándole el plato.

Twilight agradeció el amable gesto con una ligera sonrisa y tomó una papa frita, la sumergió en el pequeño recipiente con Kétchup y se la llevó a la boca.

-Deberías ser más agradecida con nosotras. Mantener a Pinkie lejos de las papas fritas fue bastante difícil- dijo Rainbow tomando después un sorbo de una malteada de fresa.

-Oye, no es culpa mía, se estaban enfriando y ella parecía que nunca iba a aparecer- dijo la de cabellera esponjosa, quejándose tratando de zafar sus manos que se mantenían juntas por un pequeño atrapa-dedos.

Fluttershy le ayudó a quitárselo y luego le compartió una de sus patatas.

-¿Por qué te retuvo la maestra Twilight?- pregunto la rubia del sombrero vaquero.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso la señorita intachable y perfecta estudiante hizo algo malo? ¿Debemos preocuparnos porque el cielo comience a caerse?- dijo Rainbow preguntando con sarcasmo.

-No en realidad. Yo también lo creí al principio pero la verdad solo quería hablar conmigo- respondió Twilight removiendo la kétchup con otra papita de modo aburrido.

-¿Hablar sobre qué cariño?- preguntó Rarity comiendo un trozo de lechuga de su ensalada.

-No estoy muy segura. No dijo gran cosa en realidad, solo que le parecía que mi actitud era un poco pesimista y que le parecía que tal vez me esfuerzo demasiado.- dijo Twilight rodando los ojos y recargando su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento mirando hacia el techo.

Rainbow casi escupe la malteada por la risa que le dio de repente y Pinkie casi se atraganta con su pastelillo. Ambas con una carcajada que no podían explayar si no querían ofender a su amiga.

-Bueno caramelo, es algo que te hemos remarcado varias veces. Quizás ahora comiences a hacernos caso- dijo Applejack en un tono calmado y amable, muy contrario a lo que decía su mirada, que acribillaba a Rainbow y Pinkie con un cejo fruncido por burlarse de su amiga.

-No lo sé. Es solo que siempre he vivido con la idea de que lo debo dar todo si quiero que las cosas salgan bien- dijo Twilight

-Debes esforzarte cariño, eso es cierto, pero no debes darlo todo el tiempo- dijo Rarity sonriendo de modo amigable.

-Sí, es como cuando voy a jugar en los partidos. Me esfuerzo por mejorar, pero no lo doy todo en los entrenamientos. Si lo diera todo me quedaría sin fuerzas para el partido real.- dijo Rainbow.

-Sí, pero si no lo das todo en los entrenamientos ¿Cómo sabes que no hay algo en lo que debas trabajar más? ¿Cómo sabes que no hay algo en lo que fallas que quizás te cueste el juego después? ¿O si te cuesta un campeonato?- preguntó Twilight sacando a relucir su lado paranoico.

Rainbow solo sonrió de medio lado.

-*Tsk* Twilight, no me preocupo por eso. Soy asombrosa, no existe un modo posible que algo malo alguna vez pueda pasar conmigo en un juego-dijo confiada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que no va a pasar algo malo alguna vez?- preguntó la chica con la mirada en el techo.

-Solo lo sé Twilight. Es algo que solo sé que así es. Además el preocuparme por todo lo demás no haría más que retrasarme- dijo Rainbow cerrando los ojos y entrelazando sus manos detrás de su cabeza, poniéndose en una pose relajada.

Twilight quedó intrigada. Lo que Rainbow decía era parecido a lo que le había dicho su maestra.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué eso te retrasaría?- preguntó Twilight.

-Es algo bastante simple Twilight. Si me la pasara pensando en las miles de cosas que me pueden salir mal durante el entrenamiento o durante el juego, si me preocupara por lo que quizás no estoy viendo, porque quizás haga el ridículo en el momento decisivo, si analizara y me preocupara por evitar todos y cada uno de los escenarios posibles donde voy a fallar, lo más probable seria que terminara fallando justamente.-respondió la chica del cabello arcoíris sin abrir sus ojos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Twilight sin comprender como Rainbow llegaba a esa conclusión.

-Pues porque no jugaría Twilight. Estaría tan asustada de fallar, tan angustiada de hacerlo mal que me olvidaría de todo lo que puedo hacer bien. Me olvidaría de que es algo que me gusta hacer y estaría tan preocupada de cómo va a terminar todo que no disfrutaría el partido ni el tiempo en que estuviera jugando-dijo Rainbow- poniéndolo en términos simples, estaría tan ocupada preocupándome de a dónde voy a llegar que no disfrutaría el camino para llegar ahí-

Twilight quedó impresionada. Nunca creyó que su amiga que era tan despreocupada pudiera ser tan profunda.

-A veces cariño, debes tomarte las cosas con calma y no pensar demasiado. Ya habrán cosas en la vida que requieran tu completa y absoluta preocupación, mientras tanto, disfruta de aquellas que solo te suponen un pequeño esfuerzo- dijo Rarity aclarando un poco más el punto de Rainbow.

Twilight se quedó en silencio, meditando lo que sus amigas le decían y preguntándose si eso era a lo que se refería su maestra con tomarse las cosas demasiado en serio.

-De cualquier manera terroncito, creo que debes hacerle caso a tu profesora, deberías tratar de relajarte un poco- dijo Applejack.

-Sí, si te la pasas tanto tiempo metida en la biblioteca te convertirás en un roedor de biblioteca- dijo Pinkie robando una de sus papas fritas a Twilight.

-Jeje Se dice, "ratón de biblioteca" cielo, no roedor de biblioteca- corrigió Rarity.

-Bueno, los ratones son roedores ¿cierto?- argumentó Pinkie.

-A mí me gustan los ratones. Se ven tan lindos con sus naricitas moviéndose de esa manera al comer, y cuando se lavan y se acicalan la cabecita, se ven tan tiernos- dijo Fluttershy.

-No son ratones literales Flutters, es solo una expresión- dijo Rainbow.

-Oh...aun así son lindos- dijo la chica tímida

-¿A quién se le habrá ocurrido ese mote para quienes pasan sus días en la biblioteca?- pregunto Applejack en voz alta.

Casi de manera automática todas voltearon a ver a Twilight que seguía con su vista puesta en el techo. Esta, al sentir todas las miradas de sus amigas sobre ella, se decidió a preguntar.

-¿Qué?- dijo levantando su cabeza y dirigiendo su mirada a todas.

-Anda, dinos- dijo Rainbow -seguro que lo sabes-

-Lo lamento no estaba escuchando- se disculpó Twilight

-¿Cómo puedes sacar tan buenas calificaciones si eres tan despistada eh?. En fin, queremos saber de dónde viene la expresión "Ratón de biblioteca"- esclareció Rainbow.

Twilight hizo memoria

-Mmm Según recuerdo, la expresión viene de la relación que se hace cuando uno lee mucho, puesto que se dice que se devora los libros. Antiguamente, cuando la información y los libros no estaban al alcance de todos y estos se guardaban en las bibliotecas privadas de la iglesia y los copistas, a veces no se tenía un buen control de los libros que se tenían. Las bibliotecas eran generalmente oscuras y eran cuartos cerrados a los que nadie sino aquellos con altos rangos en la iglesia y quienes copiaban los libros tenían acceso. Esto ocasionaba que generalmente se dejaran documentos olvidados y sin revisión en algunas alas de las bibliotecas. Esto provocaba que hubiera insectos como polillas y escarabajos que se comían el papel de los libros y estos insectos atraían animales más grandes como las ratas y los ratones, estos últimos generalmente en mayor cantidad que las ratas debido a que eran más chicos y más difíciles de detectar. Los ratones roían el papel buscando los insectos de dentro de los libros y además adquirieron un gusto particular por el pegamento que se utilizaba para pegar los libros ya que era de origen vegetal. No recuerdo bien de que estaba hecho pero creo que era una especie de mezcla con miel de abeja y la resina de algunos árboles. Desde entonces se dice que todo aquel que se la pasa leyendo mucho es un ratón de biblioteca- dijo Twilight

Todas se quedaron en silencio viéndola con una expresión divertida en el rostro. Esto extraño a Twilight.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó

-Oh nada...es solo que tenemos una querida ratoncita de biblioteca jaja- dijo Pinkie riendo

Todas las demás se rieron ligeramente menos Twilight, que se cruzó de brazos y frunció el cejo.

-Ahhh Twilight no te pongas así, es solo una broma. Es un mote cariñoso si me lo preguntas- dijo Rarity.

-No me gusta que me comparen con un roedor- dijo Twilight entre dientes.

Ahí estaba otra vez la actitud de la que todas venían preocupándose desde hace unos meses.

A la Twilight que todas conocían no le importaba que sus amigas se divirtieran un poco a costa suya. De hecho muchas veces era participe de las bromas, además de que estas nunca jamás iban muy lejos y se olvidaban rápido.

Esta actitud amargada estaba comenzando a afectar a todo el grupo de amigas, y muy a pesar de las chicas, estaba comenzando a hacer la convivencia con Twilight sumamente difícil.

-Está bien, lo sentimos Twilight, no te llamaremos así de nuevo-dijo Rainbow.

-Bueno- dijo Twilight luego de meditarlo un segundo, como sopesando si debía perdonar a las chicas o no.

La siguiente hora la pasaron hablando sobre cosas triviales y otros diversos temas. Durante todo este tiempo, Twilight se mantuvo distante y las chicas siguieron hablando entre ellas dándole su espacio, salvo por alguna pregunta ocasional que le hacían a su amiga.

Cerca de las 5:54 de la tarde, el cabello de Pinkie Pie comenzó a vibrar y a emitir un sonido bastante peculiar.

Pinkie metió su mano en su cabeza y de ahí sacó un reloj despertador que sonaba frenéticamente. La chica lo detuvo presionando un botón y el reloj dejó de sonar. Luego lo volvió a meter en su cabello, todas (excepto por Twilight que se mantenía distraída pensando en sabrá dios que cosas) la miraron con extrañeza.

-Bueno chicas debo retirarme, tengo fundamentos del diseño II- dijo la chica del cabello esponjado levantándose de la mesa y estirándose un poco.

-Y yo debo ir a empezar mi turno en la veterinaria-mencionó Fluttershy levantándose también y mirando a Rarity, que haría de su chofer.

-Bien, llevaré a Fluttershy a su casa para que se prepare, Applejack ¿vienes con nosotras?- dijo Rarity tomando las llaves de su auto y levantándose de la mesa.

-Hoy no Rarity, tomaré el autobús, debo quedarme a revisar unos asuntos del proyecto de mercadología que se supone hago en equipo con Rainbow Dash. Aunque yo más bien diría que hago todo el trabajo mientras ella solo observa para no quedar en ridículo si le llegan a preguntar algo- respondió la chica granjera mirando a Dash con un cejo fruncido.

-¡Hey! Te ayudé a hacer el marco teórico- se defendió Dash ofendida.

-Hacer los márgenes a las hojas que vamos a utilizar para escribir no es ayudar a hacer el marco teórico- argumentó Applejack.

-¿Por qué siempre tenemos esta discusión cuando nos toca hacer un trabajo juntas?- se quejó Rainbow tomándose la cabeza.

Applejack puso una mirada sarcástica de pensatividad.

-Cielos no lo sé...oh espera sí que lo sé, ¡Porque nunca haces nada!- dijo Applejack.

-Ahhh como quieras, vayamos a terminar el estúpido proyecto- dijo Rainbow empujando a Applejack a la salida.

-Twilight ¿Tú que harás?- preguntó Rarity

-Regresaré a la escuela con Pinkie. Debo ir a la biblioteca a ser una "ratoncita de biblioteca"- dijo Twilight con un ligero tono enfadado.

-Oye, creí que ya habíamos dejado eso- dijo Pinkie tomando sus cosas y levantándose.

-Ya veremos eso luego, andando, vamos tarde- dijo impávida Twilight.

Pinkie se quedó unos escasos pasos atrás con un semblante serio y ligeramente triste. Suspiró resignada. Twilight estaba hundiéndose hasta el cuello en ese lodo de amargura y tristeza y ni siquiera pataleaba para salir de ello, ni tampoco gritaba para que la ayudaran, simplemente se dejaba arrastrar.

La siguió despacio con un aire de derrota y su cabello ligeramente desinflado. No sabía como ayudar a su amiga.

-

Twilight se encontraba de nuevo frente a la biblioteca, observando.

Se había separado de Pinkie desde hacía ya bastante rato y se había decidido a entrar a la biblioteca a leer un poco. Ya llevaba diez minutos ahí parada y aún no se decidía a entrar.

Era extraño. Antes de haber pasado por ahí solo una hora atrás, jamás había tenido ningún problema con entrar a la biblioteca. Ahora parecía que por más que quisiera sus pies no la dejaban avanzar.

Y es que, aunque Twilight no sabía exactamente que era, había algo que ella sabía estaba dentro que la hacía sentir extraña. Con un extraña mezcla entre el valor y el miedo.

Era algo que ella solo podía definir como raro.

No era solo la extraña sensación que había tenido de que la habían acariciado detrás de la nuca, era algo más. Algo había cambiado a partir de ese momento, algo que hacía que Twilight de un momento a otro se sintiera muy incómoda.

La chica se había decidido desde hace un rato el quitar esos pensamientos y sensaciones ridículas que tenía sin ninguna razón. Pero por algún motivo no podía hacerlo, y seguía parada ahí, viendo fijamente al interior de su santuario del conocimiento que esperaba pacientemente a que su más recurrente visitante pasara.

Twilight se decidió a entrar de una vez por todas y cerrando los ojos con fuerza comenzó a caminar hacia el frente hasta que los sonidos que habían alrededor se volvieron apagados, huecos y distantes y hasta que las corrientes de aire que soplaban ligeramente contra su cuerpo se sintieron desaparecer para ser sustituidas por un ligero incremento en la temperatura del ambiente.

Abrió un ojo con timidez, luego otro y comprobó que, efectivamente, se encontraba dentro de la biblioteca. Mas expresamente, avanzando sin darse cuenta a muy, muy al fondo en la biblioteca.

Aunque Twilight superó su nerviosismo inicial, aun se sentía inquieta de estar dentro del establecimiento.

El lugar estaba desierto. Además de ella, no había nadie más ahí en ese momento, salvo por la bibliotecaria, que estaba sentada en su escritorio detrás de una computadora y parecía ser, o al menos eso se le figuraba a Twilight, que estaba dormida.

Twilight se frenó quedándose en el medio de la biblioteca y se dedicó a escuchar su entorno. Se relajó suspirando.

De nuevo se escuchaban murmullos debido al ruido que había afuera, aunque estos ya eran más escasos porque ya era más tarde y la escuela comenzaba a vaciarse.

Para estas alturas, si bien Twilight no había dejado de sentirse incomoda, sí había dejado de temerle a esa incomodidad.

Twilight miró su teléfono para revisar la hora. Eran las 6:23 de la tarde. La biblioteca cerraba a las 8:00, así que le quedaba 1 hora y 37 minutos para sentarse y leer o lo que ella quisiera hacer.

Twilight depositó su mochila suavemente en una de las mesas que ahí había y se masajeó suavemente los hombros mientras giraba su cuello para destensarse.

Luego miro a su alrededor todas las estanterías y los libros y suspiró. Tantas posibilidades y tan poco tiempo, no se podía decidir solo por una temática. Aunque bueno el problema no era extraño para ella, ya que siempre le pasaba lo mismo al encontrarse rodeada de libros.

Twilight se decidió a pasearse por las estanterías de más al fondo y las más alejadas de la biblioteca para ver si encontraba algún libro corto que pudiera terminar en el momento. El tener un libro pendiente por leer siempre la hacía sentir una enorme ansiedad.

Comenzó a pasear y no tardó mucho en encontrar varios libros que le eran de interés, pero eran demasiado largos para poder leerlos en el tiempo que tenía.

Si tuviera su credencial de la biblioteca habría podido llevárselos a su casa para leerlos luego, pero la había perdido hace unos meses (ahí mismo en la biblioteca sospechaba ella) y ahora ya no podía reponerla porque le habían dicho que tendría que esperar hasta inicios del siguiente semestre para que le entregaran una nueva. Tonterías y basura burocráticas.

Se paseaba por las estanterías, concentrada en revisar los títulos de loa libros con detenimiento.

Estuvo buscando por unos minutos hasta que alcanzó a leer el título de un libro que parecía corto y muy interesante llamado "El arte de volar".

-Mmm quizás pueda leer ese...si pudiera alcanzarlo- dijo en tono quejumbroso, luego de unos segundos se rio por la interesante y esporádica ironía, ya que en dado caso que supiera "El arte de Volar" podría alcanzar el libro sin problemas.

Twilight buscó con la vista una escalera con ruedas de esas que sabía tenían en cada pasillo y la encontró al final de este, al otro extremo de la estantería. La arrastró hasta lo que era el otro extremo el extremo opuesto y una vez estuvo en su lugar subió para alcanzar el libro.

De repente un nuevo escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Twilight al tratar de sacar el libro de su lugar en la estantería, por lo que sus movimientos se vieron torpes y el libro cayó al suelo antes de que Twilight pudiera sostenerlo firmemente.

-Prrf, para ser un libro que habla sobre el arte de volar no sabe volar muy bien- dijo Twilight en broma en voz alta, mientras bajaba las escaleras para recogerlo.

-Jajajajaja tienes razón, al parecer debió estudiar más- se rio alguien.

Twilight se sorprendió y se podría decir que se asustó bastante al escuchar la risa, no esperaba que nadie se riera de su broma porque se suponía que ella estaba sola en ese momento.

Tuvo que agarrarse fuertemente de la escalera para no caer de la sorpresa y morderse la lengua para evitar gritar del susto.

Con la mandíbula tensa y el corazón acelerado Twilight se obligó a mirar al frente, para encontrarse con unos ojos violetas muy parecidos a los suyos que la miraban con una ceja levantada y una muy ligera y casi imperceptible sonrisa divertida.

Twilight escaneó de arriba a abajo a quien tenía frente a ella.

Ahí frente a Twilight había una chica. Una chica de cabellos plata que terminan en un peinado que parecía mezcla del de Rarity y Fluttershy, largo, ojos violetas, una semi sonrisa, una blusa amarillo pálido con rayas en azules claros sin mangas, una sudadera azul por encima que cubría aquello que la blusa no, un escote generoso pero no atrevido que denotaba los grandes pechos de la chica y una falda corta que delataban unas piernas bien trabajadas. Finalmente, tenía unas botas que llegaban hasta la mitad de su rodilla mezcla entre zapato y zapatos de plataforma de color morado.

Twilight miró otra vez a la chica que le dio una sonrisa calmada y le extendió la mano para entregarle el libro que Twilight había tirado.

-Buen chiste el de hace rato, aunque, este libro no trata realmente sobre aprender realmente a volar. Es más bien un montón de propaganda basura sobre lo maravillosa que es la vida y el aprender a vivir de un modo más feliz y tonterías de ese tipo...- dijo la chica del cabello plata entregándole el libro a Twilight que extendió su mano ligeramente para tomarlo. La chica le dio una muy ligera sonrisa y luego se dio media vuelta para retirarse.

-Quizás sea más de tu agrado otra cosa, pero eso no me incumbe. Hasta luego- dijo la chica dándole la espalda a Twilight mientras se retiraba.

Twilight se veía muda aun con su mano estirada sostenido el libro apenas y su cuerpo se mantenía inmóvil, temblando ligeramente en un estado de tensión general de todo su cuerpo.

Pese a que Twilight no toleraba los Spoilers, sobre todo tratándose de libros que quería leer, esto pasó a segundo plano de repente en la cabeza de la muchacha.

La chica que ahora se alejaba, de algún modo que Twilight no supo explicar, hizo un click en su cabeza. Algo había movido en su cerebro, dentro de ella, que se convirtió de inmediato en el centro de su atención.

Había un sentimiento creciente de intriga y curiosidad que comenzaba a ascender en el pecho de Twilight. Miles de preguntas comenzaron a asolar su mente.

¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Por qué no la había visto cuando entró a la biblioteca? ¿Había entrado después de ella? ¿De dónde había salido?.

Twilight se vio despertada de su trance al sentir un ligero dolor en una de las palmas de sus manos. Giró su cabeza y se encontró con que estaba apretando con mucha fuerza una parte de la estructura de la escalera.

Con cuidado abrió la mano destensando sus tendones y soltando la estructura. Su mano, que se había tornado algo blanca por la presión que había ejercido, recobró su color original cuando su flujo sanguíneo retomó su curso normal por sus venas.

Miró de nuevo al frente para verse sola ahí parada en la escalera sin escuchar ningún sonido más que el de su propia respiración entrecortada.

Se tocó el pecho para sentir su corazón. Estaba acelerado, ¿Por qué estaba acelerado?.

Dentro de sus cavilaciones Twilight no se percató de que la chica había vuelto sobre sus pasos y ahora la miraba fijamente, como estudiándola.

-Oye- dijo la chica de cabellos plata de nuevo asustando a Twilight y ganandose su atención otra vez -disculpa que te interrumpa de nuevo, pero ¿no eres tu Twilight Sparkle de casualidad?- preguntó.

Twilight alzó una ceja en confusión.

-A-Amm s-sí, soy yo...¿Te conozco?-dijo Twilight en un tono nervioso.

-Jeje no lo creo, no muchas personas me conocen, pero creo que tal vez tengo algo para ti. Ven, sígueme- dijo la chica animándola con un ademán de su mano a seguirla.

Twilght se mostró algo dudosa, pero un último ánimo de la chica la hizo decidirse a avanzar.

-Oye vamos, no voy a secuestrarte o algo así, descuida- dijo la chica asomándose por detrás de una estantería otra vez.

A paso lento, Twilight avanzó siguiendo a la muchacha que iba delante llevándola por algunos pasillos que eran poco transitados en la biblioteca, aun para Twilight, que se sabía casi de memoria la estructura del edificio.

La chica delante de Twilight dio una vuelta a la izquierda en un pasillo de las estanterías, perdiéndose por unos segundos de la vista de Twilight.

Cuando Twilight la siguió y dio vuelta en el mismo pasillo se quedó parada en su lugar sorprendida y algo confundida. La chica que venía siguiendo no estaba ahí.

Twilight miró adelante y detrás suyo, buscando a su misteriosa guía. Retrocedió unos pasos y regresó al pasillo de donde había venido ¿Quizás se había equivocado de vuelta?. La chica del cabello plata no estaba ahí o en ningún lado realmente, o al menos no en ningún sitio que Twilight pudiera ver.

Twilight se rascó la cabeza un poco confundida.

Retrocedió nuevamente sobre sus pasos y cuando estaba por voltear de nuevo a donde había perdido a la muchacha se la encontró de frente otra vez, esta vez haciendo a su cuerpo pegar un brinco hacia atrás acompañado de un pequeño gritito.

-¡AAhH!- gritó Twilight

-SHHHHHHH oye baja la voz, esto es una biblioteca- dijo la chica de cabellera plateada con una ligera sonrisa tapando la boca de Twilight con sus dedos.

Twilight sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrerle desde la boca hasta los pies en el segundo en que su acompañante le puso la mano en los labios.

Una vez silenciada, Twilight frunció ligeramente el cejo y se quitó las manos de la otra chica de la boca con un poco de brusquedad.

\- Oye si no quieres que haga escándalos deja de sorprenderme de ese modo- dijo Twilight en un susurro ligeramente molesta.

-Oye, no es mi culpa que estés nerviosa por nada- dijo la chica sonriendo ligeramente- Aunque eso es tierno la verdad, eres como un pequeño ratoncito asustado- dijo la chica poniendo su dedo índice en la punta de la nariz de Twilight.

Twilight se sonrojó un poco por el gesto y se hizo ligeramente para atrás, con el cejo fruncido. La facilidad con la que esta niña violaba su espacio personal era increíble.

-Esta es la segunda vez en el día que me dicen ratón- dijo Twilight susurrante entre dientes, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Ah sí? Pues eso debe ser porque realmente lo pareces. Eres linda y tierna, como un pequeño ratoncito- dijo la chica frente a Twilight.

Twilight se sonrojo aún más de la vergüenza, y giró su cabeza hacia otro lado para ocultar si rostro rojizo de la chica.

-C-Como sea, ¿por-porqué me trajiste aquí?- preguntó

-¿uh?- exclamó la otra chica.

-Tú me trajiste aquí diciendo que tal vez tenías algo para mí. Así que dim-dime que es- dijo Twilight nerviosa y aun con su cara roja.

-¡Oh cierto!- dijo la chica luego buscó en sus bolsillos de su falda- era...esto, jeje, toma creo que es tuya, la encontré tirada por aquí hace unos meses.- dijo la extraña chica extendiendo un pequeño rectangulito.

Twilight lo tomó y cuando reconoció su rostro en la fotografía tamaño infantil que tenía ese rectángulo de plástico sus ojos brillaron mientras su sonrisa se extendía de oreja a oreja.

-¡Mi credencial de la biblioteca! ¡Creí que la había perdido! ¡No puedo creer que la encontraste! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!- dijo Twilight saltando del gusto sintiendo como la invadía una gran felicidad momentánea. Si sus amigas la vieran ahora habrían visto a la Twilight que llevaban años de conocer y no a la triste y amargada Twilight de la actualidad.

En su euforia quiso darle un abrazo a la chica delante de ella y cuando esta iba a acercarse la chica se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás, dejando a Twilight con los brazos extendidos.

-No tienes que agradecerme, solo te devolví lo que era tuyo, no es nada- dijo la chica de cabellera plata desviando la mirada un poco y sobándose un brazo algo cohibida.

Twilght quedó un poco sorprendida por la repentina actitud nerviosa de la muchacha pero luego se relajó y solo le tendió la mano.

-Muchas gracias. Me presento oficialmente, soy Twilight, Twlight Sparkle- dijo sonriente.

La chica de la cabellera plateada miró la mano extendida de Twilight y se mostró reacia al principio para corresponder el saludo. Pero luego extendió tímidamente la mano y la estrechó de modo fugaz.

-M-Me llamo Trixie, Trixie Lulamoon- dijo haciendo el contacto lo más corto posible y liberando su mano del agarre de Twilight lo más rápido que pudo.

Twilight en este apretón de manos le llamaron la atención tres cosas:

1-. El como la chica parecía cambiar de una actitud alegre y despreocupada a tal grado incluso de invadir su espacio personal sin permiso, a una actitud tímida y cortante con un ligero atisbo de nerviosismo en un lapso de unos pocos segundos.

2-. El como el ambiente pareció sentirse más pesado durante el poco tiempo que tuvieron sus manos estrechadas. Como si hubiera algo mal que estuviera sucediendo alrededor sin que ninguna de las dos lo notara.

3-. El escalofrío que le recorrió la espina en el momento en que Trixie tomo su mano, que le comenzó justo en esa zona de contacto y se esparció rápidamente por su brazo hasta recorrerle la espalda. Como una muy fría y extraña corriente eléctrica.

Para Twilight esto fue en extremo chocante ya que se sentía como la sensación que tuvo antes de entrar a la biblioteca, pero multiplicado por 7.

Se quedó ligeramente ida y ensimismada en el momento en que Trixie le respondió al saludo y aun después de que sus manos hubieran dejado de tocarse, debido al sentimiento extraño que la envolvió por unos segundos que parecía una rara mezcla de nostalgia, enojo y tristeza.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la realidad. Miró al frente de nuevo para continuar con la presentación de modo adecuado y quizás charlar un poco más con la muchacha, pero se encontró con que la tal "Trixie" ya no estaba frente a ella.

Twilight ni siquiera se dio cuanta en que momento fue que Trixie desapareció de su vista. Simplemente de un segundo a otro la chica de cabellera plateada no estaba ahí.

Miró en todas direcciones, pero parecía que Trixie se había esfumado, sin dejar rastro, sin hacer ruido, sin advertencia o evidencia de que alguna vez estuvo ahí.

Esto extrañó aún más a Twilight, que se quedó inclusive con la mano extendida en el aire, como si aún no hubiera dejado de sostener la mano de Trixie cuando esta se fue.

Twilight miró de nuevo su credencial que sostenía en su mano izquierda y sonrió. Ahora podía sacar los libros que quisiera.

Buscó a Trixie una vez más con la mirada, pero al no encontrarla a la vista desistió. Tal vez se había ido a algún otro sitio para estar más tranquila o cualquier cosa, ¿Quién podría decirlo?.

Twilight se encogió de hombros.

-Humm que chica tan rara- dijo y miró su reloj de muñeca. Las 6:28, le quedaba 1 hora con 32 minutos ahora.

-Bueno empecemos...- dijo Twilight mirando el libro que no había dejado de sostener desde que Trixie se lo entregó y releyó el título. "El arte de volar".

Se dirigió a la mesa donde había dejado sus cosas sobre la silla y se sentó abriendo el libro. Abrió su mochila y saco su cartera. Guardó su credencial de la biblioteca y se dispuso a comenzar a leer.

No había ni leído tres palabras cuando un nuevo escalofrío la recorrió desde base de la nuca hasta su espalda baja y sus brazos. Twilight no movió ningún músculo pero no estuvo mucho tiempo quieta, una voz a su izquierda la sacó de su estupor pero al mismo tiempo le engarroto aún más su cuerpo.

-Te dijo que era un libro aburrido- dijo Trixie asomada por encima del hombro de Twilight y sentada a su lado.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!- gritó Twilight pero se calló a si misma de inmediato al ver a la bibliotecaria dar un pequeño brinquitos en su lugar por el grito.

La pobre señora se desperezó a marchas forzadas y chasqueando la boca se acomodó los lentes y se sorbió la nariz ligeramente. Se acomodó en su silla y alisándose el saco azul oscuro que llevaba por encima de esa camisa rosada descolorida, le dirigió una mirada ligeramente molesta a la muchacha.

Ella se disculpó con la mirada temblando muy ligeramente, luego miró con un ceño fruncido a la chica junto a ella. Pero para cuando giró su cabeza ella ya no estaba ahí.

Twilight se mostró confundida, pero de nuevo, no duró mucho en ese estado, Trixie le habló de nuevo.

-¿Sabes una cosa? No creo que la mayoría de estas posiciones sean placenteras, ¿tú qué dices?, ni siquiera creo que sean posibles, ¿Quién puede tener tanta elasticidad?- preguntó la chica de blanca cabellera.

Twilight giró su cabeza inmediatamente hacia el frente y se encontró con que Trixie estaba acostada a sus anchas en la mesa con una rodilla flexionada sirviendo de soporte para su otra pierna que tenía apoyada sobre esta mientras con sus brazos extendidos hacia arriba miraba un libro que sostenía en sus manos con una ligera sonrisa.

También se le quedó mirando como un bicho raro y luego le susurró regañándola.

-¡¿oye que crees que haces?! ¡¿Quieres que te veten de la biblioteca?! No puedes usar el mobiliario así- dijo Twilight asustada por que la actitud irreverente de la chica las afectara a ambas.

-Cálmate ratoncita, a estas horas la biblioteca siempre está vacía salvo a veces por tí y la señorita ronquidos de allá no creo que vaya a hacer mucho por hacerme respetar el reglamento tampoco- dijo la chica sin despegar su vista del libro restando importancia al asunto y señalándole a la bibliotecaria que yacía dormida otra vez.

Twilight la miró con una ceja alzada. ¿Le había dicho ratoncita?, quien se creía para llamarla así. Fijo su vista al frente y miró a la anciana dormir y la escucho emitir un ligero ronquido ahogado con su saliva pastosa. Le dio un poco de asco, cosa que expresó con una ligera mueca de desagrado.

-Relájate niña. Técnicamente me la vivo aquí, hago esto todos los días y nunca he tenido problemas por ello. Solo cálmate- exclamó Trixie pasando una página de su libro.

Twilight no daba crédito a la actitud tan rara de esta chica. Generalmente alguien que va a la biblioteca seguido se podría decir que es estudioso. Y si es estudioso, por lo general se porta bien. Esta chica afirmaba que se pasaba ahí gran parte del día, pero aun así rompía el reglamento del trato del mobiliario de la biblioteca acostándose en la mesa y no teniendo ningún reparo en hacerla gritar a ella al sorprenderla rompiendo así el silencio que debía tener el lugar.

-No te creo ¿sabes?- dijo Twilight frunciendo un poco el sueño.

Trixie giro su cabeza ahí en la mesa y dirigió su mirada hacia Twilight, parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿qué es lo que no me crees?- preguntó

-Yo vengo aquí casi todos los días y nunca te había visto aquí y además, estoy segura que una chica que rompe el reglamento de la biblioteca tan seguido ya debía haber sido reportada y te hubieran prohibido la entrada- contestó Twilight.

Trixie solo sonrió de medio lado y volvió su vista al libro que sostenía en sus manos por encima de su cabeza.

-Bueno eso es porque soy muy buena escondiéndome. La verdad yo ya te había visto venir aquí varias veces pero tú nunca me notaste cerca ¿verdad?- respondió Trixie

Twilight negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-¿Lo ves? Te lo dije soy buena escondiéndome y no muchas personas me conocen. Además conozco a la perfección el flujo de actividad de la biblioteca por el transcurso del día. Sé cuándo puedo hacer lo que me plazca sin tener problemas.-

Twilight estaba a punto de argumentar pero Trixie la interrumpió.

-¡Oh esta parece buena! ¿Tú qué dices? ¿Crees que se sienta rico?- preguntó la chica mostrándole a Twilight un dibujo que estaba en el libro que estaba leyendo.

Twilight se sonrojó cual tomate al momento que sus ojos se abrían enormemente. Desvió su mirada sonrojada rápidamente mientras se cubría su visión periférica con una mano mientras se mordía los labios.

La imagen que Trixie le mostraba era un dibujo de una pareja completamente desnudos, realizando el acto sexual en una posición algo rara. Honre y mujer tenían sus piernas entrelazadas mientras cada uno se recostaba en su espalda hacia atrás conectando sus partes íntimas empujando sus pelvis hacia el frente.

Twilight no se había dado cuenta que Trixie leía una copia del Kama Sutra. ¿Porque rayos estaba leyendo eso?.

-¿Q-Qué estás haciendo c-con ese lib-libro?- preguntó Twilight mientras su vergüenza le escapaba por las orejas como vapor y su cara se coloraba cada vez más.

Trixie se encogió de hombros.

-Curiosidad- dijo como si nada- investigo sobre anatomía humana Jeje. Dice que se llama las tijeras, y se puede practicar tanto en parejas heterosexuales como homosexuales. Mmm interesante- dijo Trixie apretando un poco sus labios y riéndose con la garganta.

Twilight tomó sus cosas y empezó a guardarlas sin ver tanteando su mochila y las cosas que estaban encima de la mesa.

-Sí, sí muy lindo. Si me disculpas ya me voy, me llevo esto para leer después...-decía Twilight mientras tanteaba.

Buscando el libro, de un momento a otro poso su mano en una superficie que parecía una protuberancia muy suave en la mesa, cubierta por tela y que estaba conectada a un bulto más grande. Twilight lo sintió raro por un momento y apretó ligeramente ese pequeño bulto.

-Mmmjum oye, esa es mía- dijo la chica acostada en la mesa, con una risita.

Twilight se congeló. Abrió todavía más los ojos y se coloró todavía más. Lo peor es que no podía quitar la mano del pecho de Trixie. No es que no quisiera. Ella quería retirar su mano, pero esta simplemente no se movía.

Trixie miro divertida la expresión de Twilight y observó su rostro detenidamente. Ahora parecía incluso más tierna  
que antes.

Twilight pudo reaccionar unos segundos después y retiró rápidamente su mano del cuerpo de Trixie y la observó para disculparse.

Trixie miraba divertida la situación aún acostada en la mesa. Se rio un poco.

Twilight habló nerviosa y comenzó disculparse atropelladamente.

-Per-Perdón, y-y-yo n-no quería, yo-yo esta-estaba...-

-Oye cálmate- le dijo Trixie con una sonrisa -Dime, ¿Quieres tocar la otra?- dijo la chica con una sonrisa pícara.

Twilight se quedó petrificada ante la oferta de la chica y tomando sus cosas sin llevarse el libro que había sacado para leer, se echó la mochila al hombro mientras corría fuera de la biblioteca con la cara ardiendo en vergüenza.

-¡Oye, tu libro!- le gritó Trixie sentándose y levantando el libro que había elegido la otra chica, pero Twilight no se detuvo. Salió corriendo como si la policía estuviera tras de ella y no miró atrás.

-Vaya, jaja, que chica tan rara...me agrada- dijo Trixie recostándose de nuevo en la mesa a leer el libro del sexo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Continuará...

 _ **Bueno chicos ese es el capítulo 1, la verdad esperaba hacerlo más largo pero con los finales y los proyectos estuve muy ocupado y fue un poco difícil. Pero ahora ya estoy libre de tareas y estoy de vacaciones así que si mi madre no me presiona a encontrar trabajo rápidamente en los próximos días espero traer más pronto el capítulo 2.**_

 _ **Creo que ya se estarán dando cuenta que este fic tendrá lemon y bastantes chistes o referencias sexuales, sobre todo cuando entre en escena Trixie ya les explicare más adelante porque.**_

 _ **Déjenme un comentario de que les parece hasta ahorita el fic y bueno espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo pronto.**_

 _ **Un saludo para todos ustedes y un gran BROHOOF nos vemos pronto.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Capitulo 2

**Un fantasmagórico amor CAP 2**

 **Bien mis queridos amigos, este es el capítulo 2 disfruten...  
**  
 _Capítulo 2: Al suspiro de la noche  
_  
Un cielo anaranjado con algunas estrellas regalaba su espectáculo a la ciudad de Equestria. Un espectáculo que sería digno de disfrutar al aire libre con la fresca brisa de la noche incipiente golpeando en el rostro.

Aunque esa sería la manera apropiada de disfrutar una puesta de sol como aquella, cada quien es libre de gozarla a su manera. Como cierta chica de cabellera azul violáceo que recién terminaba de atar una suave toalla seca alrededor de su hermosamente proporcionado cuerpo desnudo y húmedo.

Rarity acababa de salir de una relajante ducha de tina con agua caliente en la que se había demorado un par de horas en un estado de duerme vela disfrutando del agua alrededor de su cuerpo y de los vapores que se mezclaban con el aroma del jabón y la suave fragancia de la espuma.

Una vez que se cubrió con la toalla se dispuso a admirar su rostro en el espejo y sonrió al verse ahí, con esa linda tez blanca, esas hermosas y finas facciones y ese toque sexy que le daba el tener su cabello mojado cayendo en conjunto y apelmazado a los lados de su cara y por encima de su frente.

"Mírate nada más, si Spike te viera ahora mismo así seguro que le da un infarto, eres una chica sexy y hermosa" pensó Rarity.

La mente de la chica voló un poco por el vasto espacio de la imaginación y la memoria y comenzó a recordar los trucos que había leído en la revista lo "nuevo es lo esencial", en la sección de "Las chicas mandan".

"RECUERDA MUY BIEN, A LOS JOVENES LES GUSTAN LAS JOVENCITAS, NO LAS NIÑAS. Para demostrarle a tu chico que realmente quieres algo serio debes comportarte como toda una señorita, ser madura y sugerente, pero siempre respetando su paso y por supuesto dando a respetar el tuyo. No lo fuerces y no dejes que te fuerce. Respeta tu integridad pero no seas una niña aburrida y bien portada, y sobre todo no le exijas ser un caballero de guante blanco, de esa manera sentirá que quieres controlarlo y a nadie le gusta ser controlado.

Suéltate lo suficiente para darle la confianza de poder acercarse a hablar contigo siendo el mismo pero no demasiada como para que pueda propasarse y hacer lo que quiera contigo. Los hombres piensan como si tuvieran un interruptor en la cabeza, por lo que es muy difícil encontrar el punto medio, pero no es una tarea imposible. Dale a entender que puede ser el mismo contigo pero siempre marca tus límites. La base de toda buena relación sea sentimental o afectiva se basa en el respeto mutuo. Si no puede respetarte o no se da a respetar, hay trabajo por hacer..."

"mmm ¿sería muy atrevido de mi parte mandarle una fotografía?, quiero decir, aun es menor de edad aunque sea solo por un año, ¿sería ilegal?" se preguntó la chica poniendo un dedo en su mentón, luego sonrió.

"Bueno si no es nada demasiado atrevido y es solo sexy no sería malo" resolvió y acto seguido se acomodó bien su toalla y activó la cámara frontal de su teléfono.

Se aseguró de no dejar al descubierto nada que no quisiera mostrar y después de un par de tomas donde le mandaba besos a su pequeño caballero, se decidió por la foto que le mandaría a Spike.

"Jeje me encantaría ver la cara que pone cuando la vea" pensó emocionada la chica buscando el número y oprimiendo la opción de enviar.

-

Entre tanto en la casa de los Sparkle, un muchacho de cabello verde jugaba en su consola de videojuegos en una partida compartida por internet un juego de guerra en equipos, algo así como toma la bandera. Iban ganando, aunque solo quedaban su compañero y él.

-Cuidado Feather Weight tienes un Francotirador arriba- habló el chico por el micrófono mientras daba un vistazo con su mira.

-¿Dónde está? No lo veo- se escuchó el otro chico por los auriculares.

-Aguarda no te muevas- respondió Spike.

El chico apretó uno de los gatillos del control remoto y comenzó a buscar al sujeto en la terraza que estaba apuntándole a Feather Weight y al ubicarlo lo centro en su mira. El otro sujeto ni se inmutaba. Spike se sorprendió un poco.

-¿Puedes verlo Spike?- hablo su amigo en los auriculares -¿me sigue apuntando?-

-Sí, es una chica- dijo Spike.

-¿Una chica?-pregunto su amigo sorprendido-¿Las chicas juegan aquí?-

-Relájate viejo, son tiempos modernos- respondió el chico del cabello verde.

-Sabes que las chicas me ponen nervioso- contesto su amigo por los auriculares.

-Si amigo y esta debería ponerte más, te está apuntando con un Sniper jajaja- se rio Spike -ya, quédate quieto, voy a deshacerme de ella-

Spike ubicó de nuevo a la francotiradora con su mira y se preparó. Apretó suavemente el gatillo del control y estaba listo.

-Di adiós soldadita- susurró Spike listo para disparar cuando de repente, en el preciso momento en que iba a apretar el botón para disparar, una vibración en su bolsillo del pantalón junto a un sonido de mensaje entrante bastante alto que aparecieron de repente al mismo tiempo, lo distrajeron y realizo el disparo desviando su objetivo principal.

La chica en la terraza que apuntaba a su amigo Feather Weight se dio cuenta de la presencia del avatar de Spike y lo ubicó. Le apuntó y lo derribó de un disparo limpio en la cabeza.

La pantalla de repente mostró un montón de información en un tablero rojo traslúcido junto a un gran letrero en amarillo que decía "Has sido asesinado por La Princesa Luna_3100"

Spike quedó con la boca abierta mientras trataba de digerir que rayos había pasado, manteniendo su vista pegada en la imagen que le ofrecía la pantalla.

-¿Hola?, ¿Spike?, ¿Sigues ahí?, ¿Hola, qué pasó?- preguntaba su amigo desesperado.

-Estás solo amigo- dijo Spike por el comunicador de modo distraído, distante y algo molesto al tiempo que sacaba su celular de su bolsillo en el pantalón.

-Espera…¿QUE?-dijo asustado el otro chico.

Spike miró su celular y la pantalla de notificaciones mostraba una alerta de WhatsApp: Rarity te ha enviado un nuevo mensaje.

Spike accedió a la aplicación que le indicaba su teléfono y al abrir la fotografía que su amiga Rarity le había enviado abrió los ojos enormemente.

La fotografía tan sexy que veía en su pantalla no era la primera del estilo que Rarity le mandaba, y el mensaje de connotación claramente lasciva que acompañaba dicha fotografía tampoco era el primero que el chico recibía. Pero su reacción siempre era la misma. Se sonrojaba y no sabiendo cómo responder a un mensaje de esa categoría, solo atinaba a mandar un emoticón sonriente en respuesta.

La chica del cabello morado terminaba de vestirse mientras tanto con su pijama y cepillándose el cabello frente al espejo en su tocador, dibujó una ligera sonrisa al escuchar su celular vibrar.

Rarity miró su teléfono cuando recibió la respuesta a su mensaje y al ver lo que le había enviado Spike solo sonrió

SPIKEY WAKEY

Era una buena señal, o al menos eso le gustaba pensar a ella. Le gustaba pensar en que Spike quedaba tan anonadado con sus mensajes que no sabía que responder, y el tenerlo en ese estado le fascinaba.

-Ay Spike- dijo enternecida y le envió una carita sonriente con un besito como una forma de confirmarle al muchacho que la imagen la había mandado de forma totalmente intencional y no había sido solo un error de dedo o una foto que le hubiera filtrado sin querer.

Del otro lado el chico recibiendo el mensaje se quedó aún más rojo y confundido. Mirando de nuevo la imagen y repasando los mensajes de la chica su cabeza se revolvía como una cacerola de huevos.

Spike había conocido a Rarity desde el primer momento en que esta había aparecido por la vida de Twilight por influencia de una chica algo alocada que vivía por el vecindario (que después descubriría se llamaba Pinkie Pie), hacia unos 3 años, y al saber que era una chica que resultaba ser hermana de una de una de sus amigas del colegio (Sweetie Bell) y que venía con la intención de ser amiga de Twilight para variar, le había hecho saber que estaba a su completa disposición para hacer que su hermana dejara de ser una ermitaña y ayudarla en lo que fuera.

Aunque al parecer, la chica le había tomado la palabra de un modo que iba mucho más allá de lo que él hubiera esperado.

Sabía que había visto un brillo extraño en los ojos de la chica cuando le había dicho, inclinándose como todo un caballero "Estoy a su completa disposición señorita Rarity, lo que sea que necesite para ayudar a mi hermana cuente conmigo my lady".

Desde entonces había comenzado una extraña relación entre ambos.

Primero fueron sutiles miradas que el muchacho había notado que Rarity le dirigía cuando se daba vuelta y creía que no la veía, durante alguna de las visitas ocasionales de la chica hacia Twilight.

Al principio no le dio mucha importancia. Pero después empezó a volverse un poco más "descarada" por decirlo de algún modo.

Palabras como "lindo" o "guapo" junto a una ligera sonrisa de tinte travieso que escapaban de la boca de la chica cuando esta sostenía una conversación con él fueron solo el comienzo.

Le siguieron abrazos exageradamente apretados y prolongados, saludos se podría decir que demasiado efusivos de parte de ella hacía con él, miradas sostenidas con una sonrisa boba en la cara y suspiros ocasionales que se le escapaban a Rarity; guiños de ojos, y ligeras bromas en dobles sentidos con tonos picantes por ahí y después muchas muchas llamadas a la casa de los Sparkle de parte de la chica buscándolo.

La situación de las fotografías subidas de tono se venía repitiendo desde que Rarity, de algún modo que todavía no terminaba de averiguar, había obtenido su número de teléfono.

Tenía la teoría de que quizás Sweetie Bell se lo había proporcionado (cosa que todavía no le preguntaba), y desde entonces los mensajes confusos y las fotos no habían parado.

Llegaban en los momentos menos esperados y no tenían un horario o patrón establecido, simplemente a veces llegaban y luego la chica parecía desaparecer.

Spike no era tonto, y para estas alturas sabía perfectamente lo que todas estas señales significaban. Él, de alguna forma que aún no entendía, había logrado cautivar a Rarity.

Pensando como adolescente, esto sería una cosa digna de festejar dando brincos del tingo al tango feliz de tener la fortuna de tener a una chica tan hermosa y grandiosa como Rarity suspirando por ti.

Pero si lo pensaba con más calma venían las inseguridades. ¿Qué fue lo que vio en mí? ¿Qué pasa si lo arruino? ¿Esto va en serio o solo quiere jugar un rato? ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle yo a una chica como ella?.

Muy maduro para su edad, Spike pensaba siempre a futuro, haciendo planes a corto, mediano y largo plazo que se disponía a cumplir lo más fielmente posible.

Suponía que esto era influencia de su hermana, aunque claro, él no era tan obsesivo con este tipo de cosas como lo era Twilight. Para él no era necesario monitorear todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos que le sucedían todos los días de un modo estricto y vislumbrar el cómo podían afectar estos sucesos a sus planes originales. Para él solo era una cuestión de enfoques. Corregir solo un poco el camino si resultaba que se estaba torciendo mucho y era todo.

Pero la situación con Rarity cambiaba el esquema.

Para ser sinceros, Spike no sabía realmente como sentirse al respecto de todo el asunto.

Es decir, Rarity era preciosa. Una chica hermosa que se convertiría con el tiempo en toda una mujer despampanante y extraordinaria, y bueno, recibir imágenes de una chica así en ropa interior o en toalla recién salida de la ducha mandando besitos pondría a soñar a cualquiera, pero simplemente había algo que a Spike no terminaba de encajarle, pero no podía puntualizar el que y eso lo molestaba.

Mirando la fotografía de Rarity de nuevo suspiró frustrado. Miró el reloj de la encimara a un lado del sofá verificando la hora que tenía en su celular. ¿Las 7:45 p.m. Tan pronto? Mmm Twilight no tardaría en volver.

Como si la hubiera invocado, su hermana mayor llegó en ese momento llamando su atención.

La mirada gacha y el aire tristón que Twilight cargaba se había vuelto cada vez más rutinario. Pero el semblante que la chica traía en el rostro esta vez era un tanto diferente. No parecía triste, más bien parecía, preocupada por algo.

-Escucha viejo, creo que voy a tener que dejarte tengo unas cosas que hacer, te veo mañana en la escuela ¿ok?- dijo el muchacho por los auriculares mintiendo.

-Está bien Spike, veré si Button me ayuda con esa francotiradora, te veo mañana- dijo Feather Wight al otro lado.

Una vez cortaron comunicación Spike delegando del sofá y fue a recibir a su hermana, que se había quedado recargada en la puerta de entrada con un ceño fruncido y una mirada perdida.

-Ahí está mi hermana favorita, ¿cómo te fue hoy en la Universidad? ¿Todo en orden?- preguntó el chico acercándose de un modo efusivo y tratando de hacer sonar su pregunta verdadera del modo más casual que pudo "¿Que te ocurre Twilight?, ¿Por qué esa cara?" era lo que quería averiguar.

Twilight tardo unos pocos segundos en responder.

-¿Ah?...oh, hola Spike- dijo Twilight simplemente sin emoción.

Spike frunció el cejo y la miro con una expresión dubitativa, ni siquiera parecía que lo hubiera escuchado realmente.

-¿Hola Spike? ¿Esa es tu respuesta? ¿Hola Spike?- pregunto el chico con una evidente falsa curiosidad.

Twilight se sintió algo presionada en ese momento.

-Bueno sí eso es lo que dije, "Hola Spike", eso es lo que se dice cuando saludas a alguien, ¿Que esperabas?- contestó ligeramente agresiva.

-Bueno no sé, algo como, "Oh hola Spike, perdona no me di cuenta que estabas hablándome, fui desconsiderada, me disculpo, es que vengo un poco distraída de la escuela y a veces no sé como es que llego a casa si nunca me fijo por donde voy, es una suerte ya que lo pienso bien, oh por cierto me fue genial en la escuela, tenías razón no debía preocuparme de nada, ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?"- dijo el chico con una voz que era un pobre intento de imitación de la de Twilight a modo de reclamo - no lo sé algo por el estilo- completó.

-Mi día estuvo bien, nada fuera de lo normal, gracias por entrometerte en lo que no te corresponde hermanito- dijo Twilight rodando los ojos mientras avanzaba por el pasillo a la cocina. El chico la siguió detrás.

-Bueno eres mi hermana, yo creo que si me corresponde-refutó Spike

-Soy tu hermana mayor, en todo caso la que tendría derecho a meterse en tus cosas seria yo no tú, y agradece que no me entrometo en lo tuyo Spike, y que solo debes rendirles cuentas a mamá y papá- contestó Twilight abriendo el refrigerador -No creo que les guste mucho si les cuento que pasas la tarde jugando en línea con tus amigos en lugar de hacer tus tareas- dijo mientras metía la mitad del cuerpo en el aparato refrigerante y rebuscaba.

-Para tu información solo juego cuando estoy libre de tareas que por cierto señorita ya hice, además tú también tienes cola que te pise, no creo que mamá considere muy sano que te desveles hasta las tantas de la mañana trabajando en algo que no tendrías por qué preocuparte. No creo que sea saludable- argumentó el Sparkle menor.

Twilight se incorporó de golpe y miro a Spike con un cejo ceñudo.

-Otra vez con eso. Escucha Spike, el cómo decida yo llevar mi carrera es asunto mío, no tuyo, ni de Shinning Armor ni de Mamá ni de Papá, es asunto mío. Así que por última vez déjame en paz y ya deja de atosigarme con tus tonterías ¿quieres?- respondió Twilight molesta azotando la puerta del refrigerador para cerrarla.

Spike la miro sintiendo un escalofrío y luego suspiro agachando la mirada. Desde hace meses Twilight se irritaba de ese modo cada que quien fuera trataba de acercarse un poco. Le dolía verla así, la quería mucho.

Twilight miro el aire triste que había adquirido su hermano y solo resopló volteando los ojos y abriendo la gaseosa de uva de la lata que había tomado de la nevera mientras pasaba a un lado suyo y se encaminaba a su habitación.

-Iré a mi cuarto a estudiar y hacer mis tareas, solo por si me necesitas, aunque trata de no hacerlo- dijo Twilight subiendo las escaleras y dando un sorbo a su gaseosa.

Spike se quedó mirando el suelo con semblante triste. La conversación había pasado de un saludo normal y cotidiano a una riña en un tronar de dedos. La situación comenzaba a hacerse preocupante.

-No entiendo porque tienes esa actitud- dijo el chico pensando en voz alta.

Twilight alcanzó a escucharlo y freno su camino a su habitación. Miro a Spike de nuevo retadoramente y desde donde estaba le gritó quejándose.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos les pasa a todos hoy? Primero mi maestra diciéndome incoherencias confusas sobre mi actitud, luego las chicas me dicen que debería tomar a bien el supuesto consejo y me llaman ratón de biblioteca 2 veces y ahora tú me dices que debería reflexionar sobre mi actitud, otra vez. ¿Qué? ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer un día de molesta a Twilight? ¿O es que de repente todos quieren jugar a los psicólogos expertos? Porque no mejor se buscan a alguien más para joderle la existencia ¿Eh?!- dijo enfadada y dando pisotones terminó de subir las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto.

Spike se quedó viendo donde Twilight había estado parada hace unos segundos y lanzo un suspiro pesado.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?- preguntó a la nada.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos hasta que Spike sintió su celular en su pantalón vibrar de nuevo acompañado de ese tono de mensaje que significaba que un nuevo mensaje acababa de llegar.

TWILIGHT:  
Oh por cierto señor "no tengo nada que hacer más que inmiscuirme en los asuntos de mi hermana" Rarity preguntó por ti, ¿Qué? ¿También quieres quitarme a mis amigas? ¿Porque no vas y la jodes a ella también a ver si le gusta? De seguro le agradará tu compañía :(

Spike suspiró derrotado.

-

-  
Twilight se encontraba acostada boca-arriba en su cama en su habitación totalmente a oscuras mirando el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Su mente se apelotonaba en un mar de pensamientos y se revolvía con las sensaciones que tenía en su estómago que la hacían sentir mal.

No quería gritarle así a Spike, él era su mejor amigo y aunque estuviera algo mal que lo pensara, considerando que tenía también a Shinning Armor, él era su hermano favorito.

No por nada cuando sus padres le dijeron que le pagarían un departamento donde viviría sola para estar más cerca de la escuela, ella había insistido en que Spike se fuera a vivir con ella para no sentirse tan solitaria.

Dudaron un poco considerando que Spike necesitaría tomar tres autobuses para llegar a su escuela viviendo con Twilight y eso implicaba un gasto adicional considerable a largo plazo, pero el chico se había comprometido a obtener la beca completa en su preparatoria además de conseguir un trabajo para que sus gastos no supusieran nada adicional para sus padres y así ellos pudieran concentrarse en financiar el estudio de Twilight.

Al final aceptaron y Twilight y él se habían mudado al departamento donde residían en la actualidad.

Les llegaba dinero cada mes por parte de sus padres para pagar todos los gastos del alquiler, luz, agua, teléfono, gas, internet, etc., además de los gastos que suponían los materiales que Twilight necesitaría para su semestre, como colores, rotuladores, estilógrafos, tintas chinas de colores, papeles especiales y un sin fin de cartulinas y cartones para soportes y presentaciones.

Y pensando en ello, fue que comenzó a sentirse mal.

Más de alguna vez Spike le había ayudado con algún gasto adicional para sus materiales y nunca le había cobrado un solo centavo. Se sintió mala.

Pensaba en cómo había sido capaz de gritarle de ese modo solo por preguntarle cómo había ido su día, y mientras más vueltas le daba peor se sentía.

Estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto y pensaba en como bajar a disculparse con su hermanito cuando lo escuchó subir las escaleras y entrar a la habitación del frente cerrando la puerta ligeramente. Se incorporó quedando sentada en la cama a medio camino de pararse a ir a hablar con Spike, pero no llevo a levantarse. No hallaba como.

Se había tardado en reflexionar y en actuar también.

El sentimiento de culpa que empezó a crecer dentro de Twilight se expandió por todo su cuerpo como una explosión cuando recibió un mensaje en el celular que era de su hermanito en la habitación del frente.

SPIKE:  
Que tengas buenas noches Twilight, descansa. :*

A la chica se le pusieron los ojos aguados y por más que estuvo dispuesta y quería hacerlo, no pudo responder el mensaje. Solo lo dejo en visto.

Mirando la pantalla de su celular comenzó a quedarse dormida mientras pensaba en que quizás su maestra, las chicas y Spike tenían razón. Había algo mal en su actitud y tenía que cambiarlo.

Repasando los acontecimientos del día, Twilight recordó a la chica que había conocido en la biblioteca. La loca que le había enseñado un libro del Kama Sutra preguntándole que si ella creía que esa posición que ponía el libro le parecía especialmente placentera.

A Twilight le había parecido una chica rara y más raro aun que le hubiera preguntado eso. Y con lo que pasó después, cuando su mano decidió no responderle cuando se percató de que estaba tocando los senos a la chica, no quería ni imaginar en que rayos pensaba esa tipa cuando le sonrió de ese modo y le preguntó "Jeje oye esa es mía, ¿Quieres tocar la otra?".

Lentamente sus ojos se le hicieron demasiado pesados y comenzó a quedarse dormida, con todo eso en la cabeza lentamente fue dejando que su mente comenzara a vaciarse de malos pensamientos y al fin la dejara descansar del día tan ajetreado que había tenido.

La luna y las estrellas adornaban el firmamento y nuestra querida Twilight se prometió a si misma unas ultimas cosas antes de dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

"Mañana es un nuevo día. Debo disculparme con Spike y tratar de hacer caso al consejo de las chicas y de mi mentora, aunque aún no sepa a qué se refiere." pensó, y con ese último pensamiento en mente se dejó llevar por arrullo del silencio, al suspiro de la noche.

-

 **Eso es todo por este capítulo señores, espero que no se enfaden conmigo y no quieran matarme por tardar tanto en actualizar, no tengo excusas, le hice al desidioso, pero ahora que veo que me quedan solo 5 días de vacaciones espero traer el siguiente capítulo dentro de los próximas 48 horas, Así que espérenlo, dejen sus reviews y nos leemos pronto. Un saludo y BROHOOF!**


	4. Chapter 4 Capitulo 3: Susurros

**Un fantasmagórico amor CAP 3: Susurros**

 **Capitulo 3 señores, espero que compense lo que han esperado y que esto les siga gustando, nos vemos más abajo...  
**  
Twilight estaba leyendo pacíficamente sentada en la biblioteca mientras disimuladamente tomaba unas galletas del interior de su mochila que escondía sobre sus piernas debajo de la mesa.

Como era habitual la biblioteca estaba vacía, y Twilight no podía estar más contenta con eso. No quería arriesgares a que alguien la descubriera comiendo en ese lugar.

Una pasada de hoja más y otro disimulado mordisco, inundando con ese maravilloso sabor acanelado los labios y legua de Twilight mientras se sumergía en la historia que le contaba el libro que sostenía en sus manos.

El ambiente era tan maravilloso y se sentía tanta calma que odió el instante en que esa quietud fue interrumpida por un sonido molesto.

-*Pssst*- escuchó detrás de ella y se paralizó a medio bocado de subsiguiente galleta.

Parando de leer, su vista se fijó en una misma línea en el libro que sostenía entre sus manos hasta que volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido detrás de ella.

-*Pssst* oye Twilight voltéate- dijo una voz conocida para la chica.

Twilight quería ignorarla y seguir con su lectura mientras terminaba sus galletas, fingir que la voz que la llamaba no estaba ahí, pero la chica era cada vez más insistente y más molesta.

-Vete Trixie- dijo en un susurro molesto para que la chica la dejara en paz.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos y la chica de extraña de los cabellos plata no la había vuelto a llamar.

Twilight se quedó quieta unos segundos más, sosteniendo su galleta con los labios apretados, atenta a cualquier movimiento que la chica a sus espaldas pudiera hacer. Nada pasaba.

Esperó unos solo un poco más, temerosa hasta algún grado de que volvieran a molestarla y cuando estaba segura de que Trixie había entendido el mensaje y se había decidido a darle su espacio, Twilight se decidió a darle una mordida más a su galleta. Casi se atraganta cuando sintió una bolita de papel que aterrizó en su cabello. Seguida de otra, y luego otra y finalmente otra.

Twilight no lo pudo soportar más y se giró con una cara que haría retroceder hasta al perro de pelea más audaz.

-¡¿QUE QUIERES?!- dijo en un susurro que más que otra cosa quería ser un grito.

-Ven tengo que mostrarte algo- dijo simplemente Trixie haciéndole señas con las manos para que se acercara.

Twilight cerró el libro y se levantó resoplando entre dientes. Caminó hasta comenzar a adentrarse en los pasillos conformados por las estanterías de los libros mientras buscaba a Trixie con la mirada.

-¡Trixie! ¿Dónde estás?- dijo Twilight en otro susurro que hubiera querido ser grito.

La chica se asomó por una de las estanterías con una sonrisota digna del gato Cheshire y solo le indicó que la siguiera con la cabeza. Luego volvió a perderse detrás de la estantería.

-Haaa ok, te sigo- dijo Twilight suspirando desganada hiendo por donde la otra chica le había indicado.

Caminando sin detenerse a mirar el entorno llegó hasta un salón parecido a un aula de clases que era contiguo a la biblioteca, como una pequeña sala de estudio parecía ser.

Ahí dentro no había mucho salvo por un pizarrón, el escritorio del profesor y tres asientos para los alumnos dispuestos en un círculo. Todo lo demás se veía vacío, sucio y algo viejo.

-¿Que es este lugar? Parece que no lo han revisado ni limpiado en mucho tiempo.- pensó Twilight en voz alta mirando a su alrededor.

La pequeña habitación no era muy espaciosa, pero cumplía su función como aula. Un poco sucia y descuidada pero funcional. Las paredes estaban un poco opacas, con algunas protuberancias que indicaban una humedad incipiente y parecían tener tierra pegada. Como si hubiera habido una batalla de bolas de lodo o algo así.

El piso no lucia mejor, lleno de tierra y piedritas muy pequeñitas por ahí. Incluso podías sentirlas al caminar por sobre ellas incluso con los zapatos puestos. Twilight podía sentirlas.

Un sentimiento algo sobrecogedor comenzó a embargar a Twilight. No era un sentimiento bonito, más bien era una sensación parecida a la que había sentido cuando entró a la biblioteca esa vez en que conoció a Trixie. Pero esto la hizo sentir mucho peor.

Decidió caminar un poco por el salón, esta vez procediendo con cautela, sintiendo como esa sensación se apoderaba de ella solo un poco más.

-¿Qué pasó en este sitio?- dijo Twilight mirando más atentamente el lugar.

No sabía si desde que entró el aire se había sentido así pero, ahora que le empezaba a costar más trabajo respirar comenzó a notar más cosas.

Había un fuerte olor a tierra y a cemento flotando en el aire y se estaba haciendo cada vez más presente. Twilight estornudó. Prácticamente estaba respirando tierra.

Luego de sorberás un poco la nariz siguió mirando el aula. "¿Para qué me trajiste aquí Trixie?" pensó mirando a su alrededor más confundida que al principio y descubriendo cosas nuevas. Los pocos mesabancos que había en el aula estaban oxidados y torcidos. No parecían que estuvieran aptos para soportar el peso de nadie. De hecho, parecían que si te atrevías a sentarte este se colapsaría y te irías al suelo junto con un montón de fierros oxidados.

Mirando más atentamente los mesabancos parecían tener algunas inscripciones, de esas que los estudiantes hacen en su tiempo de clases cuando se sienten aburridos y rayan la mesa o, en el caso de algunos más creativos e intrépidos, las graban*. (Grabar, en este caso, se refiere a la acción hacer surcos o hendiduras a modo de desgaste para dejar una marca en una superficie con un objeto afilado.)

Twilight se acercó a uno de los mesabancos y lo examinó de cerca. En efecto además del polvo y la tierra acumulada con humedad y musgo, por no hablar del desgaste en general de la madera, había algo grabado. Parecía ser una palabra, pero estaba tan terregoso y sucio que apenas y podía ser legible.

Entrecerrando un poco los ojos, Twilight hizo el intento.

-Scoo-scootl...mmm no, Scooty...Scoota-Scootal...Scootaloo- leyó Twilight con dificultad.

-Humm, ¿Scootaloo? Esa palabra...me suena conocida- dijo Twilight para sí misma.

De repente un sonido estridente, como de algo grande y pesado partiéndose en pedazos a sus espaldas la alertó.

Twilight se giró y encontró el escritorio del maestro, que cuando llegó parecía dañado pero apto para aun así cumplir su función, ahora se encontraba totalmente destrozado y partido por la mitad con un enorme bloque de lo que parecía ser el techo justo en el centro.

Twilight miró hacia arriba y en efecto, había un agujero en el techo de donde parecía haber venido ese bloque que ahora aplastaba el escritorio.

-¿Que rayos?-dijo Twilight suavemente.

En ese instante, una enorme grieta se formó en el suelo recorriendo desde la parte posterior del aula hasta llegar rápidamente al frente del salón abriendo el suelo, casi tragándose a Twilight en el acto.

Twilight saltó a tiempo hacia un lado para ponerse a salvo, pero en el instante en que apenas su mente comenzaba a preguntar que rayos estaba pasando, los cristales del aula comenzaron a estallar en mil pedazos, uno por uno, recorriendo nuevamente, desde la parte posterior del salón de clases a la parte del frente.

Twilight se agachó flexionando sus rodillas y escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas, mientras cubría su nuca con sus manos.

Cuando el estruendo de los cristales estallando en mil pedazos se calmó, Twilight lentamente levantó la cabeza, temerosa de mirar alrededor.

En ese momento se percató que todo estaba oscuro, con unos pocos rayos de luz filtrándose entre grietas y huecos del techo.

El aire se hizo más denso y a Twilight le costaba trabajo respirar. El olor a tierra y cemento estaba por todos lados. Comenzó toser violentamente.

No sabía que pasaba. Todo el asunto se le comenzaba a hacer demasiado extraño. En un segundo estaba siguiendo de juego a la tal Trixie y al siguiente estaba en una aula que no sabía que estaba contigua a la biblioteca y que además parecía abandonada hacia algunos años. ¿Cómo rayos podían mantener una habitación escondida en el fondo de la biblioteca que estaba en ese estado? ¿La mesa directiva sabia de esto?.

Incorporándose de modo lento y hiendo hacia la salida del aula caminando con la máxima cautela, Twilight se topó a medio camino con una figura que apenas podía distinguir de entre las sombras.

Una niña de no más de 13 años la observaba fijamente, parada desde la entrada.

Twilight la miró detenidamente. Cabello morado-violáceo, ojos del mismo color, y piel morena. Iba vestida con un uniforme que Twilight no reconoció. Parecía que era una niña que quizás había faltado a clases y se había colado a la universidad. No lo podía decir con seguridad, pero eso parecía. Pero algo no estaba bien, simplemente no estaba bien.

La niña la miraba fijamente y con una expresión que no parecía mostrar ningún sentimiento, como si fuera una especie de maniquí o algo así.

Twilight tragó duro mientras sentía una atmósfera pesada asentarse lentamente en el lugar. El aire parecía hacerse más denso y parecía que más escaso.

Con una nueva grieta que apreció, esta vez en una de las paredes y que se extendió por todo el ancho de esta, un nuevo trozo del techo se desprendió y se precipitó al suelo, cayendo pesado y haciendo un gran estruendo.

Twilight se horrorizó cuando vio que ese bloque de escombros cayó a unos pocos centímetros de distancia de la niña parada frente a ella. La niña no se movió ni un ápice. Ni siquiera parpadeó.

La atmósfera y el aire en si se volvían más pesados y sofocantes. A Twilight se le estaba haciendo muy difícil respirar, además de que parecía que el techo continuaría cayendo a pedazos y entre más estuvieran ahí, más probable sería que un trozo les cayera encima.

Con suma dificultad y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que le estaba siendo muy difícil de deshacer, Twilight decidió hablar.

-Escucha niña, corremos peligro aquí, ¿tenemos que irnos está bien?, una de esas losas podría cadejos encima si nos quedamos aquí, voy a llegar hasta ti y entonces podremos irn...- comenzó a explicar la chica mayor cuando una enorme baldosa cayó frente a ella al tratar de avanzar unos pocos pasos, interrumpiendo su lenta huida y callando su explicación, haciéndola retroceder unos pasos.

Twilight tosió un poco el polvo que había inhalado con la sorpresa y cerró los ojos.

Tratando de limpiarlos los talló un poco con el dorso de sus manos y trató de aclarar su vista parpadeando rápidamente.

Cuando pudo aclarar nuevamente su visión y miró al frente se le cerró la garganta y se mordió la lengua para evitar gritar de pavor.

La niña que antes estaba parada en la entrada del aula ahora se encontraba quieta a unos pocos milímetros delante de ella, agachada con la mirada aun fija en Twilight.

Twilight quería retroceder, gritar, o al menos cerrar los ojos, pero su cuerpo no le respondió a ninguna de esas acciones. En cambio, se congeló en el lugar sin poder moverse, sin poder emitir ni un solo sonido, solo mirando a la extraña pequeña que la miraba de una manera intensa y silente, con esos enormes ojos que parecían no parpadear.

De un momento a otro la niña se agachó lentamente hasta posar su cara a una nada de la de Twilight, aun mirándole. Twilight apenas y pudo controlar sus esfínteres para no orinarse encima cuando un enorme escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero al sentir como la niña le ponía una mano sobre la frente, tocándola solo con su dedo índice.

El sonido alrededor pareció desaparecer de un momento a otro, volviendo el ambiente más sofocante y pesado, y la mirada silente de la niña algo aún más aterrador.

La temperatura comenzó a descender de un modo brutal, de modo tal que Twilight sentía que se congelaba en su lugar. Su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar y sentía que el frío se volvía insoportable, tanto así que inclusive sintió como sus huesos comenzaron a dolerle y de un modo involuntario, su mandíbula comenzó a temblar haciendo castañear sus dientes.

La niña comenzó a acercar aún más su rostro al de Twilight y se acercó a su oído. Twilight estaba paralizada y sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho atravesando su caja torácica de lo fuere y rápido que lo sentía latir.

La niña pareció emitir un ligero suspiró y Twilight sintió como se le erizaban todos los vellos del cuerpo en estado total de alerta. Sus pupilas se dilataron y su mandíbula dejó de temblar, cerrándola apretadamente.

La niña emitió otro pequeño suspiro, luego de unos pequeños instantes un ligero gemido.

-a-aa- fue lo que Twilight apenas y alcanzó a escuchar, de un modo que parecía trabajoso y afligido, como si la niña tuviera algo atorado en la garganta, pero eso bastó para que el terror aumentara en el cuerpo de Twilight y pudiera incluso sentirlo recorrerle cada fibra de su ser entre su torrente sanguíneo.

Comenzó a llorar. Sus ojos se humedecieron y en ese momento sintió una angustia y tristeza tales que su cuerpo solo atinó a llorar y dejar que todo el terror y el miedo se escurrieran en lágrimas.

La niña susurró algo nuevamente, que esta vez, aunque Twilight no lo entendió si lo escuchó con claridad.

-son-sonaduya- dijo la niña en un susurro que más que parecer que salía de su boca, parecía tragarlo. Aspirando mientras susurraba esa frase.

En ese preciso momento un enorme bloque se desprendió del techo justo sobre Twilight y la niña.

De algún lado el cuerpo de Twilight sacó energías para reaccionar y decidió obedecerle a su dueña finalmente, permitiendo a la chica dar un estruendoso grito.

-  
-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritó Twilight despertándose de su pesadilla bañada en un mar de su propio sudor, revolcándose entre las sábanas de su cama, mientras pataleaba y manoteaba al aire.

-¡NOOOOOOO, VETE ALEJATE DE MI! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritaba Twilight en total pánico.

Spike entró corriendo a la habitación de la chica con un bate de Base-ball en mano, pensando en que tal vez alguien se había metido a la casa y estaba atacando a su hermana.

Cuando encendió la luz la vio sentada en su cama, aferrándose a sus rodillas mientras lloraba en desesperación y también temblaba.

Spike se acercó rápidamente y trató de tranquilizarla.

-¡Hey Twilight! ¡Cálmate, tranquila!- dijo Spike mientras trataba de tomarla por los hombros.

-¡NO NO! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! ¡NO ME TOQUES!- dijo Twilight gritando fuertemente, pataleando y manoteando en total pánico, estaba aterrada.

Spike, aunque menor, poseía una altura apenas ligeramente superior, pero tenía una poca más de fuerza.

Haciendo uso de sus manos sujetó firmemente a su hermana de los brazos y le habló fuertemente para que dejara de gritar y lo escuchara.

-¡TWILIGHT! ¡TWILIGHT SOY YO! ¡SOY SPIKE! ¡CALMATE! ¡ABRE LOS OJOS! ¡DESPIERTA!- gritaba Spike mientras su hermana no dejaba de retorcerse gritándole que se alejara y que la dejara sola.

-¡TWILIGHT! ¡TWILIGHT POR AMOR DEL CIELO! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡CALMATE!- decía el chico sacudiéndola por los hombros.

Twilight finalmente abrió los ojos y cuando pudo distinguir a Spike frente a ella, tomándola de los hombros y hablándole calmó sus pataletas y manotazos.

-¿Spi-Spike?- preguntó Twilight con un nudo en la garganta y sin esperar respuesta de parte de su hermano, lo envolvió en un abrazo, desesperada por consuelo al momento que se echaba a llorar con vehemencia.

Spike inmediatamente respondió el abrazó y le daba ligeras palmaditas en la espalda con su mano mientras le susurraba ligeramente al oído.

-Shh, cálmate Twilight, estoy aquí, calma, tranquila, shhh, ya pasó, ya pasó-

-

-  
Pasados diez minutos del alboroto, y una vez que Twilight se hubo calmado, esta se encontraba sentada en el comedor de la cocina, aun gimoteando ligeramente mientras se sostenía la cabeza con las manos, se sorbía la nariz y veía fijamente la taza de té caliente que tenía al frente.

Spike se encontraba en la puerta principal, hablando con unos vecinos que al escuchar los gritos de pavor de Twilight, habían salido preocupados de sus casas a ver qué pasaba, armados con escopetas y bates de Baseball, algunos inclusive estuvieron a punto de llamar a la policía al creer que algo muy malo estaba pasando en casa de los Sparkle.

Spike se disculpaba apenado con ellos, explicándoles la situación, diciéndoles que todo estaba bien dentro de la casa y que todo había sido solo un **terror nocturno*** que había asaltado a su hermana de repente.

Twilight solía sufrir de ellos constantemente cuando era niña, aproximadamente cuando tenía unos cinco o seis años.

Constantemente se levantaba gritando a todo pulmón y llorando, decía había gente que la perseguía y que le gritaban cosas que ella no lograba entender.

Después de que el asunto se repitió muchas veces, la mayoría de ellas terminando en accidentes de incontinencia nocturna, sus padres decidieron que la llevarían con un psicólogo infantil para que les ayudara.

Luego de unos cuantos meses de terapia psicológica basada en explicarle a Twilight que todo eso estaba en su mente y que eran solo pesadillas que ella podía controlar porque eran sus sueños, los terrores nocturnos comenzaron a hacerse cada vez menos y menos frecuentes hasta que desaparecieron por completo y habían dejado de molestar a Twilight.

La psicóloga les había advertido a los padres de Twilight que aunque los terrores hubieran desaparecido, estos quizás podrían volver después de unos años y que si eso sucedía solo debían llamarla de nuevo. Pero eso nunca pasó y la vida de Twilight trascurrió normalmente desde ahí. Claro, hasta ahora.

Luego de tranquilizar a todos los vecinos que Twilight había despertado a las 5:30 de la mañana con su alboroto, Spike regresó con su hermana y se sentó con ella en el comedor.

Se sentó frente a ella y buscando su mirada, le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Twilight sonrió ligeramente, sin ánimos, sorbiendo su nariz y tragando un poco de saliva.

Spike se mantuvo callado unos segundos, mientras pensaba en que decir. Segundos en que el silencio les permitió escuchar los segundos que marcaba el segundero del reloj en la cocina, sumado a los ligeros suspiros entrecortados de Twilight que marcaban la etapa final del término de su llanto.

Spike tamborileó ligeramente con sus manos la mesa y apretando ligeramente los labios inhaló profundo. Luego miró a Twilight y le preguntó finalmente.

-¿te sientes mejor?- dijo con una voz suave, buscando la mirada de su hermana.

Twilight se sorbió la nariz un poco nuevamente e intentó por enésima vez en vano tragar el nudo que tenía atorado en la garganta, al igual que tratar de desvanecer la presión que sentía en el pecho. Asintió muy ligeramente.

Spike asintió en respuesta para darle a entender que había recibido el mensaje. Se mordió ligeramente las mejillas por dentro de la boca y luego habló muy quedito.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?- le preguntó.

Twilight negó ligeramente, y bajo las manos de su cabeza para tomar su taza de té. Se sorbió un poco de nuevo y tratando de deshacer de nuevo el nudo en su garganta, sopló su taza para enfriarla. Luego bebió un poco del té, paladeando el sabor dulzón de la manzana con canela y la miel. Suspiró ligeramente calmando un poco su cuerpo y mente. Aún temblaba un poco.

Spike se mantuvo en silencio nuevamente unos segundos hasta que chasqueando la lengua dijo.

-Está bien Twilight. Si no quieres hablar de ello lo entiendo. Pero solo quiero que sepas que, estoy aquí. Estoy contigo y quiero ayudarte, sea lo que sea que te esté molestando, estoy aquí para escucharte ¿está bien?-

Twilight asintió ligeramente de nuevo en respuesta.

Spike apretó los labios y tamborileó la mesa de nuevo, en un intento de zanjar la conversación y darla por terminada, como un modo de no darle vueltas al tema.

-Bueno, nos levantamos media hora antes de lo usual, así que ahora si hay tiempo de hacer el desayuno con calma. ¿Te apetecen unos hot-cakes?-preguntó Spike levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la estufa y las alacenas para tomar los ingredientes que necesitaría para hacer el desayuno.

Twilight permaneció muda, solo asintiendo y sorbiéndose la nariz de nuevo.

Los panqueques estuvieron listos solo unos 15 minutos después y Spike sirvió tres para sí mismo en su plato. Twilight recibió igualmente tres en un plato y un vaso de leche.

Spike se sentó de nuevo frente a su hermana y tratando de parecer lo más normal posible, aun con la enorme tensión preocupada que se sentía en el ambiente, coronó sus hot-cakes con una capa de miel de maple.

En silencio y con unos cuantos tics tacs como música de ambientación de nuevo por parte del reloj de la cocina, Spike comenzó a comer, tratando de aparentar calma, aun cuando se moría de ansiedad por saber que había soñado Twilight para hacerla despertarse gritando así.

Estaba por pinchar su quinto bocado de panqueque y llevárselo a la boca, cuando su hermana decidió romper el silencio.

-Lo siento- dijo bajito

Spike la miró, como dudando si había escuchado algo.

-Perdóname por haberte despertado en plena madrugada. Y también por haberte gritado que eras un entrometido y que me dejaras en paz con mi vida. Realmente no quise decir eso, estaba algo cansada por la escuela.- dijo Twilight desviando la mirada en vergüenza, apenada por su actuar.

Spike la miró y se sintió agradecido de que se disculpara con él.

-Ohh no te preocupes por eso. Los hermanos siempre se pelean, es algo así como nuestro deber Jeje. Y respecto a haberme despertado, no te angusties. Te lo dije, puedes contarme cualquier cosa que te esté pasando. Si quieres hablar de ello, estoy aquí para escucharte.- dijo Spike poniendo una mano sobre la de su hermana y acariciando su dorso ligeramente con el pulgar.

Twilight sonrió, esta vez un poco más notorio que antes. Estaba feliz de poder contar con Spike y realmente no quería quedarse con la culpa que la había embargado al pensar en cómo su hermano estaba con ella en los momentos difíciles a pesar de que lo había tratado mal cuando intentó hablar con ella.

-Gracias Spike- dijo sonriendo.

-

Twilight estaba de nuevo en el autobús que la llevaría a la escuela, sentada otra vez casualmente en el mismo puesto que el día anterior.

Lo había tomado a la misma hora de todos los días, luego de asegurarle unas cuatro veces a Spike que estaba bien y que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones para ir a la escuela.

No faltaría a clases por una pesadilla.

Tenía la cara recargada en la ventanilla y mientras veía las luces de la calle pasar, se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Se sentía algo cansada y abrumada por todo lo que había visto en el sueño. Un sueño que le había parecido tan vivido y casi tangible que eso solo lo hacía más aterrador. Además de que lo recordaba todo con lujo de detalles.

Se estremeció un poco al recordarlo. Al recordar a la niña que había visto que la miraba de esa manera tan penetrante, profunda y gélida.

El autobús hizo una parada como era acostumbrado para que abordaran más personas, y Twilight se acomodó de nuevo en el asiento, tratando de estar cómoda.

Mirando aun por la ventana la sorpresa la atrapó a medio suspiro cansino lanzado a la ventana. A Twilight se le cerró la garganta al momento en que el corazón comenzó a palpitarle como loco, al no poder creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Mirando por la ventana, ahí frente a ella, en uno de los camellones de la calle, en el pleno frío de la mañana temprana, estaba parada e impávida la misma niña que había visto en su sueño. Aun sosteniéndole la mirada.

Twilight apretó con fuerza sus labios y se le tensaron todos los músculos del cuerpo, al tiempo que todos los vellos de su piel se erizaban.

La niña estaba igualmente vestida con el mismo uniforme de escuela que Twilight no lograba reconocer y que le había visto usar en el sueño.

Twilight trató de desviar la mirada o cerrar los ojos, pero muy cómo le había pasado en su sueño, se paralizó sin poderse mover.

La niña al frente por su parte no le quitaba los ojos de encima y seguía mirándole callada e inexpresiva.

Twilight se estaba empezando a hiperventilar, parecía que el aire no le alcanzaba a llenar los pulmones o que no había suficiente oxígeno en el para dejarla respirar.

Estaba comenzando a experimentar un ataque de ansiedad, y la situación solo empeoró cuando la niña lentamente levantó su manita y con su dedo índice la señaló directamente.

Twilight rogaba correr, o que por lo menos el autobús se moviera rápidamente y la sacara de ahí lo antes posible, pero ninguna de las dos cosas pasaba.

Twilight sintió de nuevo como todos los sonidos alrededor se apagaban lentamente hasta quedar en total silencio.

La recorrió un escalofrío y una sensación de terror puro se apoderó de ella cuando vio como la niña movió lentamente los labios, y en contra de toda lógica o regla física de fonética Twilight la escuchó susurrándole en el oído tal y como había sucedido en el sueño.

-sonaduya- escuchó el susurro otra vez, de nuevo siendo tragado en lugar de dicho.

-Hola Twilight- escuchó la chica en una segunda voz, un poco más fuerte y más cerca. No pudo soportar más y pegó un enorme grito asustada.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!- Gritó aterrada mientras se encogía en su asiento y se cubría la cabeza con las manos apoyándolas detrás de su nuca y escondiendo la cara en sus piernas.

Pinkie Pie retrocedió unos pasos un tanto contrariada y un poco desconcertada sobre el reaccionar de su amiga a su saludo. Varias personas se giraron a ver a las chicas, alertadas por el grito de Twilight.

-¡Oigan! ¿Todo bien allá atrás?- quiso saber el chofer.

Cuando Twilight decidió levantar la mirada con algunas lágrimas en los ojos y echó un vistazo a su alrededor se encontró con muchas personas mirándola con un gesto de preocupación y curiosidad. Entre ellas su amiga Pinkie Pie que la miraba algo asustada.

-¿Todo está bien?- preguntó de nuevo el conductor que se giró en su silla hacia atrás para ver que sucedía.

-Todos está bien, tranquilo- dijo un hombre de traje negro, muy bien arreglado y con un peinado perfecto. -Podemos seguir- aseguró.

-Está bien, pero les pido de favor que no griten de esa manera dentro del autobús, creí que algo grave pasaba- dijo el hombre poniendo en marcha de nuevo el vehículo.

-Descuide- dijo el hombre de traje y luego se giró en dirección a Twilight. -Oye linda, ¿Todo bien?- preguntó.

Twilight lo miró temerosa y luego giró lentamente la cabeza hacia afuera de la ventana, solo para descubrir que la niña ya no estaba ahí afuera. No estaba en ningún lado.

-Y-Yo, n-no lo sé, e-esque- dijo Twilight insegura.

-Calma, tranquila. Ya se fue. No tiene malas intenciones, es solo que no sabe cómo acercarse apropiadamente-dijo el hombre sonriendo para tranquilizarla.

Twilight se sorprendió y abrió mucho los ojos. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por articular una oración coherente.

-¿Ust-Usted tam-también la vio?- dijo nerviosa, sabiendo ahora que no estaba imaginando a la niña que la observaba fijo.

-Oh sí, la he visto unas cuantas veces. Pero no debes preocuparte, no es mala, solo que no sabe bien cómo abordarte- dijo el hombre sonriendo de modo tranquilizador.

-¿A-Abordarme? ¿A qué se refiere? ¿De qué habla?- quiso saber Twilight.

-Jeje, por el momento no te preocupes por eso ¿está bien linda? Ahora come este chocolate, te ayudará para los nervios- dijo el hombre dándole una cariñosa sonrisa y ofreciendo la golosina.

Twilight estiró una mano temblorosa y tomó el chocolate con nerviosismo. En cuanto su mano hizo contacto con la barra que el honre le ofrecía sintió como si una sensación de alivio la embargara. Suspiró un poco más relajada.

-Confía en mí, puede asustarte un poco al principio pero lo superarás, confía en ti- dijo el hombre aun sin quitar esa sonrisa tranquilizadora, luego se giró hacia Pinkie Pie que hasta el momento se había mantenido callada sin decir ni una palabra.

-¿Quieres uno también?- le ofreció el hombre, ofreciéndole otra barra de chocolate a la chica del cabello esponjoso.

Pinkie tomó el chocolate con una muy ligera desconfianza y se sentó cuidadosamente junto a su amiga, que veía la situación también un poco extrañada y aun sostenía el chocolate sin abrir en su mano.

El autobús se detuvo y el hombre se levantó de su asiento arreglando sus ropas un poco y sosteniendo un maletín.

-Bueno, hasta luego señoritas, que tengan un buen día- dijo y salió del autobús.

Las chicas lo vieron avanzar por la calle oscura hasta perderlo de vista cuando estuvieron lejos de él debido a que el autobús había comenzado a avanzar.

Ambas chicas no dijeron nada en todo el camino que restaba a la escuela. Una demasiado confundida por lo que acababa de suceder y algo turbada por saber que la niña de su sueño si existía, y la otra ocupada escuchando su música y comiendo su chocolate.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la universidad y bajaron del autobús, Twilight miró al frente a la gran construcción que suponía su escuela y se sintió un poco intimidada. Muy cómo le había pasado con su querida biblioteca el día anterior, ahora se sentía incomoda estando delante de la escuela, y lo peor era, que no sabía exactamente porque. No sabía a quién debía culpar por todas las cosas que venían pasándole en el transcurso de la mañana.

Ambas amigas entraron a la escuela y se sentaron como siempre en los escalones de la entrada. Ambas se mantenían en silencio. Pinkie Pie con sus audífonos puestos mientras revisaba las canciones en su celular, le dirigía ligeras miradas a Twilight, que se mantenía de espaldas a ella y callada. Pinkie puso un semblante ligeramente más triste.

Unos minutos después Twilight se giró y llamó la atención de Pinkie tocando ligeramente la rodilla. Ella atendió a la llamada de atención de su amiga quitándose los audífonos para escucharla.

-¿Si Twilight?- preguntó Pinkie pie.

Twilight no estaba muy segura de lo que quería preguntar, pero suponía que debía entrar al tema de lleno. Así que pensó unos ligeros instantes y luego habló.

-Amm Pinkie, sobre lo que pasó en el autobús hace rato, tú...¿conocías al hombre que nos dio los chocolates?- preguntó pensativa.

Su amiga de pelo esponjado parpadeó un poco confundida. Luego puso una cara de extrañeza divertida.

-Amm ¿Hombre?, ¿Qué hombre Twilight?- preguntó Pinkie pie con su tono de voz chillón y acostumbrado.

-Sí, yo tampoco lo conocía, el solamente se giró y me ofreció el chocola...- Twilight cortó a media oración al repasar nuevamente la respuesta de su amiga en su cabeza y analizarla más detenidamente. Su amiga de esponjoso cabello la miraba aun manteniendo esa sonrisa aniñada.

-Perdona Pinkie, creo que no escuche bien, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?- preguntó Twilight.

-Oh espera- dijo Pinkie acercándose más a Twilight poniendo sus manos a modo de amplificador del sonido en su boca, luego de eso gritó a todo pulmón -PREGUNTO QUE DE QUE HOMBRE HABLAS TWILGHT, ¿AHORA SI ME ESCUCHAS BIEN?-

Twilight se tapó los oídos cuando su amiga le gritó y una vez que dejó de hacerlo, se masajeó los oídos por dentro con su dedo meñique.

-*Ahnngg* te escuché la primera vez Pinkie, no tenías por qué gritar- se quejó Twilight.

-Oh, lo siento, perdona pero tú dijiste que no habías escuchado bien- dijo Pinkie inocente.

-Ya lo sé, pero no me refería a eso- dijo Twilight aun sobando sus oídos.

-Oh, ¿pues entonces?- preguntó la otra chica confundida.

-Te preguntaba sobre el hombre que venía sentado delante de nosotras en el autobús. El que nos dio los chocolates, ¿Recuerdas?, quería saber si lo conocías.- dijo Twilight

Pinkie puso una expresión extrañada en el rostro.

-Oh vaya, pues no sé, ¿Cuándo fue eso?-preguntó.

Twilight se extrañó con la respuesta. ¿Podría ser que Pinkie hubiera olvidado tan pronto a ese extraño sujeto que se habían topado en el autobús?...No, era imposible que Pinkie olvidara una cara tan rápido...¿o no?

-¿A qué juegas Pinkie? El hombre de hoy, el que nos dio los chocolates.- dijo Twilight algo molesta.

Pinkie se extrañó aún más y respondió confundía.

-Amm Twilight...nosotras íbamos casi solas en el autobús, a excepción de unas 7 filas delante de nosotras no había nadie sentado al frente nuestro y ciertamente, yo no recuerdo a ningún hombre que nos diera chocolates.- respondió Pinkie.

Twilight se mostró algo incrédula al principio, pensando que quizás Pinkie le estaba jugando una broma. Pero conforme estudió el rostro de su amiga y no encontró rastro de burla alguno y vio verdadera confusión en él, no pudo hacer más que comenzar a asustarse un poco.

-¿Te sientes bien Twilight? Te ves un poco azul- dijo Pinkie poniendo una mano en la frente de su amiga para medir su temperatura. Twilight no se movió.

-¿Quie-Quieres decir que en verdad no...no lo recuerdas?- preguntó Twilight nerviosa por la respuesta.

-Te digo que no Twilight. Tú y yo estuvimos sentadas en el autobús casi solas todo el tiempo y nadie nunca se sentó frente a nosotras.

Twilight se quedó inmóvil un momento y luego se levantó lentamente con las rodillas temblorosas.

-¿A dónde vas Twi?- preguntó Pinkie.

-So-Solo voy un momento al baño, cui-cuida mis cosas ¿Está bien?- dijo Twilight

-Oh, ok-respondió la chica del cabello esponjado y se volvió a colocar los audífonos.

Twilight salió corriendo al baño en ese preciso instante. Al llegar ahí, abrió la llave del agua fría y comenzó a empaparse la cara como si estuviera en llamas.

Cuando finalmente terminó de hacerlo se cubrió el rostro con las manos y habló para si misma.

-¿Qué rayos ha estado pasando desde esta mañana?-

De repente sintió que la temperatura del baño descendió de modo súbito y todos los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaron.

Twilight se tensó. Ya había tenido esa sensación dos veces el día de hoy y siempre aparecía por algún motivo cuando esa niña estaba cerca.

Twilight cerró los ojos y los apretó fuertemente. Sabía que si llegaba a ver a la niña no podría despegarle los ojos de su perturbadora mirada.

A paso lento y tambaleante Twilight comenzó a retroceder con los ojos cerrados hasta topar con una de las paredes del baño. Una vez que supo que no podía retroceder más, se deslizó lentamente hacia abajo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, al tiempo que comenzaba a temblar.

-Por favor no, no por favor, te lo pido aléjate, aléjate de mí, déjame en paz- empezó a susurrar Twilight asustada mientras temblaba sentada en el piso del baño.

-¿En serio? Vaya no creí haberte caído tan mal, y yo que venía a saludar- dijo una voz conocida.

Twilight asomó su vista de entre sus manos y una sonriente Trixie le devolvió la mirada.

-¿De verdad quieres que me vaya ratoncita?- dijo la chica de la cabellera plateada con una sonrisa ladina.

Continuará...

 _ **Terror nocturno: El terror, pavor o temor nocturno es un trastorno del sueño que se caracteriza por producir un terror extremo y un estado de inhabilidad para recuperar la conciencia completamente. En este estado la persona no tiene control de sus movimientos.**_

Bueno chicos este es el capítulo 3. Quise hacerlo más o menos largo para compensarlos por su larga espera y bueno esto es lo que les quería entregar. Creo que cumplí el plazo de las 48 horas como la ven? Jaja.

Quiero aprovechar este espacio para atrafagarías que comenten el fic y que lo sigan. Me gusta mucho leer sus reviews y me motivan bastante a seguir con esta historia que surge en mi cabeza y poco a poco toma forma en los capítulos que les entrego. Muchas gracias en serio.

También hay algunas personitas por aquí (hablo de ustedes Kashike y Ximencha) que me han estado preguntando si pienso poner a Starlight en el fic porque es un personaje que les gusta mucho.

Me complace informadora que sí, Starlight estará en el fic pero eso será hasta dentro de otros tantos capítulos más. Todavía nos falta camino por recorrer antes de llegar a esa parte. Así que no se me desesperen.

Muchas gracias de nuevo por comentar esta historia chicos y bueno espero que la historia les esté gustando. La parte emocionante del fic aún no llega pero a pasitos nos vamos acercando.

Bueno chicos eso es todo por esta ocasión, saludos a todos los que me leen un enorme agradecimiento y un abrazando su amigo rompeordenes, BROHOOF!

PD: Este lunes entro a clases en la universidad pero, espero que con la carga horaria que me acomode pueda traerles las actualizaciones no tan distantes la una de la otra. De todos modos tengan paciencia sigan atentos a lo que publique, esto va para largo, se los dije en el primer capítulo Jeje. Bueno ahora sí, BROHOOF!

PD 2: oh por cierto si notaron un ligero cabio de narrativa en el transcurso del capítulo, que espero que no sea uno muy grande aunque así lo siento yo, es porque estaba terminando de escribir esto a las 5:56 de la mañana sin haber dormido nada de nada Jeje. Nos vemos pronto y perdonen.


	5. Chapter 5 Capitulo 4: Visiones

**Un fantasmagórico amor CAP 4**

 _ **Bueno chicos sean bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo de este fic que me da un gusto tremendo que les este encantando de esta manera. Les agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo, su paciencia sobre todo y sus reviews con cada nueva entrega.**_

 _ **Quería entregarles este capítulo justo en Navidad porque debido a la espera le agregué un pequeño toque de una cuestión que sé que a muchos de ustedes les gusta y que también les había prometido que verían (*COF COF* Lemon *COF COF*) aunque realmente sólo es una probadita, el de verdad aún nos aguarda unos 5 capítulos más o menos, dependiendo de que tan largos los haga. Pero los tiempos no se dieron y bueno se los entrego hasta ahorita. Aquel al que no le gusten este tipo de temas (no sé qué hace aquí si yo advertí que se vendrían este tipo de contenidos jajajaja) le recomiendo que se salte todo el texto que vea en negritas (que viene estando más o menos a medias del capítulo) para que sus santos ojos no se vean afectados por las perversiones horribles de este escritor perturbado. Jaja.**_

 _ **Otra cosa, este capítulo quise hacerlo bastante larguito para que pudiera compensar un poco la espera. Y con la esperanza de que puedan disculparme también. Espero que lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Y bueno, vamos a lo que venimos que ya esperaron demasiado. Les presento el siguiente capítulo de "Un fantasmagórico amor".**_

 _ **No se diga más y comencemos, los leo más abajo, ¡BROHOOF!**_

Capítulo 4 Visiones

-¿Trixie?- preguntó Twilight solo ligeramente aliviada. Esa chica aún le parecía rara y tenía una actitud que se le antojaba más extraña aún (sin mencionar el momento tan incómodo que pasó la última vez que la vio).

-No, el ratón de los dientes, ¡Claro que soy yo! ¿Quién más?- respondió Trixie cruzándose de brazos divertida.

Twilight suspiró y se obligó a calmarse, sólo era Trixie. Se relajó soltando el aire de sus pulmones muy lentamente por su boca y apoyó su cabeza en la pared relajando sus piernas que se encontraban tensas y encogidas contra su cuerpo. Las estiró lentamente hacia el frente, liberando la tensión. Bajó sus manos y colocó sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, relajando también la tensión en ellos y sintiendo el piso frío en el dorso de sus manos. Su ritmo cardíaco lentamente comenzó a relentizarse.

-Lo siento- susurró Twilight suspirando y cerrando los ojos mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la pared -creí que eras otra persona-

Trixie levantó una ceja.

-¿Siempre recibes a todas las personas tapándote los ojos y rogándoles que se vayan?- se río Trixie.

Twilight la miró con un ceño fruncido porque Trixie se burlara de su actuar, pero calmando un poco esa necesidad que sentía de defenderse, dejo pasar el comentario y suspiró de nuevo.

Al menos era la chica que le parecía rara y no la niñita aterradora.

-La verdad quizás debería empezar a hacer eso. Así evitaría algunas visitas no deseadas- dijo Twilight eliminando el terror que había tenido en un último suspiro, y permitiendose hacer una pequeña broma.

-Espero que no te refieras a mi, ratoncita- dijo Trixie en un tono ofendido que era claramente fingido, ya que iba acompañado de una sonrisa de medio lado.

-eso lo voy a pensar- respondió Twilight resoplando un poco más calmada.

-Sí bueno, ¿Que haces en el suelo? Debo decir que algunas chicas no son muy limpias que digamos y aveces dejan ciertas "cosas" no muy agradables en el piso de los baños- dijo Trixie señalando un charco cercano de algo que cuando Twilight lo divisó, rogó con todas sus fuerzas que sólo se tratará de un pequeño charco de agua.

Twilight se levantó como un resorte y se limpió rápidamente las manos en su falda. Luego se las miró con algo de asco y se acercó a los lavamanos para enjuagarse. La chica de los cabellos plata río divertida.

-¿Siempre te afecta tanto todo lo que te dicen ratoncita?- preguntó Trixie levantando una ceja. Twilight se mostró extrañada, ignorando el apelativo de roedor.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Bueno siempre te ves tan nerviosa y a la espectativa de todo a tu alrededor y parece que con el mínimo roce estas dispuesta a saltar y salir corriendo- dijo Trixie tocando el cuello de Twilight con un dedo.

Tal y como Trixie lo había dicho, Twilight huyó rápidamente del contacto en un pequeño saltito y se llevó una de sus manos aún mojadas a su cuello para cubrirlo. Miró a la chica con un ceño fruncido y Trixie le respondió con una media sonrisa satisfecha.

-¿Lo ves?-

Twilight se sintió avergonzada y desvió la mirada. No le agradaba que Trixie fuera tan perceptiva con su actuar y menos que sus acciones corroboraran lo que Trixie decía de ella.

-Igual que una ratoncita- dijo Trixie con una sonrisa.

Twilight frunció más el ceño y suspiró con molestia, soltando un resoplido.

-¿Quisieras dejar de decirme así? No me gusta que me comparen con un roedor apestoso- pidió Twilight.

-Los ratones no tienen porque ser apestosos. Además, me gusta llamarte así, es un lindo apodo- contestó Trixie aún sin abandonar esa sonrisa confiada que Twilight estaba comenzando a odiar.

-De igual modo, es un apodo ofensivo para mi, así que por favor ¿querrías dejar de usarlo?- dijo ya molesta.

Trixie puso una expresión pensativa.

-mmm...No, creo que seguiré diciéndote así, el apodo te queda y me gusta como suena, lo siento ratoncita- dijo Trixie encogiendose de hombros.

Twilight quedó estupefacta, no pudiendo creer que Trixie se negará a dejar ese apodo que le parecía tan horrible, pero se recuperó enseguida.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que no te molestará que yo te llame por un apodo a ti también- dijo Twilight cruzandose de brazos.

-Jeje eso me gustaría verlo, intentalo- dijo Trixie riéndose divertida sentándose en los lavamanos al momento que cruzaba una pierna por encima de la otra, está chica le agradaba cada vez más.

Twilight se quedó meditando un segundo algo contrariada, no esperaba que Trixie la retara a darle un apodo, porque la verdad era que...pues no tenía ninguno. No era una chica que se pusiera a pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

La observó ahí sentada sobre el lavamanos mientras se apoyaba con sus manos a un costado de sus muslos cubiertos solamente por esa falda corta que se levantaba ligeramente por el cruzado de sus piernas, mirándola con una sonrisa confiada, y eso sólo la hizo irritar más al tiempo que la hacia sonrojar.

¿Cómo se atrevía esa chica a ser tan sexy mientras la provocaba a propósito para que le diera un apodo?

-Ehhh pues bien, ahmm- comenzó Twilight nerviosa- ...será mejor que dejes de nombrarme así, tú pequeña...amm...pequeña...-

Twilight estaba en blanco. No tenía ni idea de que apodo podría ponerle a Trixie.

Estaba consciente de la idea de un apodo. Se suponía que debía ser un nombre o mote que uno usaba para referirse a alguien basado en su aspecto, actitud, personalidad o por algún rasgo característico, y no necesariamente debía ser un nombre propio.

También sabía que se usaban con distintos enfoques, la mayoría del tiempo con un fin hiriente, aunque también podían usarse para referirse a alguien de modo cariñoso, como era el caso de sus amigas Pinkamina Diane Pie (Pinkie Pie) y Rebecca Dashimer (Rainbow Dash).

El problema de Twilight era que ella no buscaba un apodo cariñoso y en ese caso debía usar alguno de los defectos físicos de Trixie o bien alguno de su personalidad.

Debido a que no conocía a Trixie de mucho tiempo, no tenía la información suficiente para conocer su personalidad en su totalidad, mas lo poco que conocía hasta el momento la molestaba bastante.

Habiéndose quedado sin esa carta para jugar, Twilight miró su otra opción. Apelar a lo físico. Mala idea.

Cuando comenzó a fijarse en su interlocutora y en su figura no pudo evitar notar que Trixie tenía una belleza inegable.

Primero pensó en que quizás podía llamarla "cabello de anciana", pero, sí bien el cabello de Trixie era aplatinado, se notaba a leguas que no era ni por asomo como el de una anciana.

Era sedoso, brillante, voluminoso y caía sobre su dueña con una sutileza que hacia pensar que casi no pesaba nada y que además era sumamente terso al tacto. Además ese flequillo travieso largo que caía por un costado de su rostro en rebeldía del resto que caía hacías atrás, escondiendo parte de sus ojos amatista, le daba un toque sensual que era difícil de ignorar.

Hombros delicados seguidos por brazos igualmente delicados que eran notables aún bajo las mangas de la sudadera azul, terminando en unas manos igualmente delicadas, blancas como la porcelana e igualmente hermosas.

Twilight comenzó a buscar detalladamente algo que le diera la pauta para que pudiera apodarle y que le molestará. Pero por más que trataba no encontraba absolutamente nada.

Se fijó en el rostro de Trixie. Era hermosa. Sin imperfecciones, sin líneas de expresión, sin erupciones, sin pecas, nada. Cejas perfectamente delineadas y delicadas pero que no parecían obra del maquillaje que a estas alturas, Twilight dudaba que la chica estuviera usando.

Twilight siguió analizándola. Debía haber algo. Nadie podía ser perfecto, Trixie debía tener algún defecto, algo que la hiciera avergonzarse.

Tenía una boca pequeña, pero totalmente expresiva, más cuando emitía esa sonrisa confiada que Twilight estaba tratando de deshacer.

Era una boca menuda, pero con unos labios carnosos y apetitosos. Incitantes, prometedores de sensaciones increíbles y excitantes sí lograbas conectar un beso con ellos.

Twilight comenzó a sonrojarse, ya que en su búsqueda de algún defecto estaba obteniendo todas las virtudes y lo peor aún estaba por comenzar.

Empezó a observar su cuerpo. Sus pechos, de un tamaño ideal, ocultos por esa camisa sin mangas a rayas azul pálido y amarillas, dejaban lo suficiente al descubierto para ser incitadores y llamativos, pero apenas uno tenía oportunidad para ilusionarse cuando la piel era cubierta nuevamente por la tela.

Twilight recordaba claramente la sensación del pecho de Trixie en su contacto accidental aquel día en la biblioteca. Eran suaves y firmes.

Se estaba quedando sin ideas. Su mente no encontraba nada más que motivos para elogiar a la chica y ya lo único a lo que podía recurrir eran el abdomen y las piernas.

Quizás está de más decir que su mente quedó en blanco y sin nada que decir. El abdomen de Trixie era perfecto. Ni muy estrechó mi muy amplio, lo que le otorgaba unas caderas envidiables para cualquier chica e incitadoras para cualquiera. Esto, en conjunto a sus piernas que se veían totalmente torneadas y bien trabajadas, cubiertas desde las rodillas por esas botas azules femeninas, hacían de Trixie una combinación perfecta entre feminidad, elegancia y jovialidad.

Twilight estaba roja como un tomate. Tanto por la vergüenza que sentía de haber visto durante tanto tiempo a Trixie de pies a cabeza, como la rabia que le daba no haber podido dar con nada que le diera una idea de un apodo.

Trixie la observó con una sonrisa confiada durante los tres minutos que Twilight invirtió en observarla y cuando al final no pudo responderle de un modo coherente e inmediato, sólo ensanchó más su sonrisa y se bajó del lavamanos de un brinquito.

-Te diré que vamos a hacer ¿ok?. Yo voy a seguirte llamando ratoncita tanto como lo considere divertido hasta que tú puedas encontrar un apodo para mi, ¿Te parece?- dijo Trixie arreglando el cuello de la camisa de Twilight junto a su lazo rosa que solía llevar a modo de moño, desabrochandolo un poco y terminando con darle un suave toque en la nariz con su dedo índice.

Twilight estaba en shock al tener a Trixie tan de cerca jugando con su ropa. Asintió distraídamente en respuesta al comentario, al momento que sentía un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo de los nervios.

La chica del cabello plata tenía casi exactamente la misma estatura que ella y sintiéndola así de cerca hablándole, sintiendo su aliento salir de esos labios que hace un momento había determinado serían espectaculares en un beso y alguno de sus cabellos haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro, no pudo evitar sostener su respiración y sonrojarse.

-¿Hola? Tierra llamando a la ratoncita, ¿Me copias?-preguntó Trixie moviendo una mano frente a Twilight.

Twilight parpadeó un par de veces para salir del trance y al ver que se había quedado embobada con Trixie tan cerca, se alejó de ella rápidamente en un paso apartando la mirada, avergonzada y con un ceño fruncido.

–Se-seguro– contestó. Trixie sonrió. Por alguna razón le parecía gracioso e increíble, la facilidad con la que lograba incomodar a Twilight, y acababa de decidir que le encantaba hacerlo.

–Muy bien entonces– dijo la muchacha y acto seguido se le acercó al oído haciendo sentir más escalofríos a Twilight al momento en que le susurró –Nos vemos después ratoncita– y salió del baño. Twilight se quedó paralizada en su lugar.

Luego de un rato en silencio, lanzó un suspiro, soltando el aire que había estado reteniendo desde quién sabe cuanto tiempo y con esto, liberó la tensión que sentía en sus músculos.

Twilight se tentó el pecho y notó que su corazón latía desbocado y golpeteaba salvajemente dentro de ella, seguramente por toda la sangre que había estado enviando a sus mejillas y por el tiempo que había contenido el aliento.

Soltó un puño que ni siquiera sabía que había formado en una de sus manos y sus dedos dolieron al abrirse, agarrotados por el esfuerzo y la presión al que se habían sometido.

Con un último suspiro cansado Twilight se recargó sobre sus manos en uno de los lavamanos. Se inclinó hacia adelante y miró su rostro en el espejo.

Tal como había sentido y había temido, estaba totalmente sonrojada. Turbada hasta un grado al que no sabía que se podía llegar en silencio. Para este momento, de haberse sentido así en alguna otra ocasión, estaba segura que hubiera gritado.

Se dio cuenta que había dejado la llave abierta y con desgana, amagó una mano y la cerró.

Se quedó meditando otro momento mirando su rostro en su reflejo tratando de digerir el malestar que sentía por haber visto a Trixie.

La verdad era que no sabía por qué, pero la presencia de esa chica la incomodaba. La hacia sentir raro.

Soltando otro suspiro cansado, se secó las manos y salió del baño dispuesta a encontrarse con sus amigas en la entrada para poder recoger sus cosas y esperar clase.

Caminando hacia la entrada, sintió otro escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda y que la sacudió de pies a cabeza provocando que todos los vellos de sus cuerpo se erizaran. Se quedó estática. Incapaz de moverse o de hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera escuchar y respirar.

Un aire frío le recorrió el cuerpo desde la nuca y lentamente descendió por su espalda hasta sus piernas.

Lentamente todos los sonidos a su alrededor fueron apagandose, dejando sólo un pitido de una frecuencia cada vez más alta y más alta. Cada vez más molesta para Twilight.

Al principio trató de ignorarla iniciando y continuando su caminar. Avanzando a paso pausado, tratando de averiguar de donde venía ese pitido molesto. Giraba la cabeza y avanzaba cada vez más rápido, intentado alejarse. Pero el sonido no hacía más que aumentar.

Comenzó a acelerar cada vez más y cada vez más el sonido se hacía más estridente y más insoportable. Finalmente Twilight se detuvo, ya que sus piernas no le respondieron y no le dieron oportunidad para dar ni un sólo paso más.

Twilight a duras penas pudo vislumbrar a sus amigas en el frente, ya que su visión comenzó a hacerse nubosa y doble. Sólo veía unas cuantas manchas de colores que danzaban alrededor de un neburrón grisáceo más grande que Twilight podía definir aún como la puerta de entrada. Estaban esperándola.

Intentó llamar su atención, gritarles, decirles que ahí estaba, haciendo farfulla y cantaleta con la mano. Pero su voz no salía.

Twilight no escuchaba otro sonido que no fuera ese insesante y molesto pitido y lentamente comenzó a dolerle la cabeza.

Trató de correr hacia donde veía a sus amigas pero estas parecían no darse cuenta de donde estaba y sus piernas parecían pegadas al piso. Sólo se quedó ahí parada, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de pedir auxilio, de gritar, de escapar de ese sonido. Pero este era sólo cada vez más estridente y todo alrededor parecía calmo.

Twilight sintió como sus fuerzas de repente la abandonaron y le valieron caer de rodillas en el suelo de concreto, lastimándose mientras lo único que atinó a hacer para acallar el insesante sonido agudo que sentía que reventaba sus oídos, fue cubrirse con las manos con fuerza.

El sonido parecía venir de dentro de su cabeza y lo único que Twilight logró fue escucharlo con más fuerza al cubrirse.

La desesperación le ganó y aunque no podía escuchar su voz, gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Un sentimiento de impotencia y tristeza que no supo de donde venía creció desde su estómago y se esparció por todo su cuerpo, inhundando todo su ser con un acongojado pesar.

El aire se volvió denso. Pesado, casi imposible de respirar y Twilight de repente se sintió como si pesara toneladas. Comenzó a toser. Teniendo una claustrofobia tan pavorosa como extraña. debido a que estaba al exterior.

Acuclillada y con sus manos cubriendo sus oídos, sintiendo que nadie venía en su auxilio, Twilight lloró, no atinando a hacer más.

No escuchaba su llanto, pero sentía sus lágrimas correr por su mejillas. Otro sonido apareció de repente detrás del sonido agudo y estridente. Uno que parecía mucho más grave y constante, que parecía el roncar atronador de una gran bestia adormilada. Como sí dicha bestia respirara truenos y relámpagos, y estos estuvieran atorados en su faringe buscando salir.

Después de unos interminables segundos que a Twilight le parecieron horas lentas y desesperantes, escuchó un crujido grave. Como el estruendo de la tierra misma al abrirse e inmediatamente después, todo comenzó lentamente a volver a la normalidad.

Tan pronto como el sonido estridente había comenzado a sonar, comenzó a disminuir de intensidad hasta que sólo fue un susurro. Los sonidos habituales de alrededor comenzaron a volver lentamente y Twilight se atrevió a abrir sus ojos para ver como su visión comenzaba a aclararse, aunque aún parecía nubosa por las lágrimas.

Lo primero que vio fue la mirada azul profundo preocupada de Pinkie Pie muy cerca de su rostro, gritándole algo que aún no alcanzaba a entender, su cabello normalmente esponjoso, parecía haber perdido esa esponjosidad y haberse tornado más alasiado, aunque aún parecía un gran algodón de azúcar rosado.

También pudo ver a Fluttershy detrás de Pinkie, con una mirada de absoluto terror, mirándola fijamente.

Sintió que la halaban hacia arriba por los hombros y girando la cabeza lentamente hacia cada lado pudo ver a Rainbow Dash y a Applejack, cada una a un costado suyo tratando de ponerla de pie igualmente diciéndole algo que no alcazaba a comprender. Parecía que en lugar de hablarle le gritaban desde el otro lado de una pared mientras ella estaba sumergida en el agua.

Por último, vio como Rarity llegaba corriendo con una expresión histérica mordiendose las uñas, acompañada de un maestro que tenía una cara preocupada.

Los sonidos de repente regresaron a Twilight como una marejada, tanto así que no sabía quién estaba diciendo que cosa.

Se dio cuenta además de que seguía gritando.

–¡TWILIGHT! ¡TWILIGHT CÁLMATE , DINOS QUE SUCEDE! ¡TWILIGHT SOMOS NOSOTRAS, REACCIONA, HABLANOS DINOS QUE PASA!–

–¡PORFAVOR TERRONCITO NO NOS HAGAS ESTO LEVÁNTATE!–

–VAMOS CHICA NO ES MOMENTO PARA PONERTE RARA, REACCIONA!–

–¡QUE LE DIGAS ESO NO AYUDA EN NADA DASH!–

–¡NO ME SERMONEES Y AYÚDAME A LEVANTARLA, PARECE QUE LA HUBIERAN CLAVADO AL PISO!-

–Muy bien apartense chicas. Twilight, Twilight chica, ¿puedes oirme?- dijo el docente que Twilight alcanzó a reconocer como el Profesor Donker Huffer de Teoría de la comunicación, aunque la mayoría de los alumnos le llamaban "Cranky", porque era un poco cascarrabias. Pero en este momento era un alivio tenerlo cerca.

Twilight fue reduciendo de a poco sus gritos pero se quedó callada sin mediar palabras con ninguno de sus interlocutores.

–¿Twilight? ¿estás bien que pasa?– le preguntó de nuevo el docente, pero ella se quedó callada. Tragando un poco de saliva sintiendo como resbalaba por su garganta lastimada por sus fuertes gritos.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó el profesor a las chicas debido a que Twilight no respondía.

-No lo sabemos. Acabábamos de llegar a la escuela y encontramos a Pinkie sentada en la entrada. Dijo que Twilight había ido al baño, pero que no tardaba en regresar y cuando vimos que se acercaba cayó de rodillas y comenzó a gritar.

Corrimos a para ver que estaba pasando pero no dejaba de gritar y de llorar y no nos respondía-explicó Applejack sin dejar de sostener a Twilight por los hombros acunclillada a su lado.

-Twilight, ¿Te sientes bien linda? ¿puedes oirme?- volvió a preguntar el profesor activando el flash de su celular para iluminar las pupilas de Twilight para ver sí reaccionaba.

Twilight salió del trance, despertando del letargo de quién es espectador de su entorno pero no interviene. Parpadeó varias veces terminado de ubicar donde estaba y de ser consciente de la situación en que se encontraba.

–¿Qu-Qué?– respondió algo dudosa.

Todos respiraron aliviados cuando escucharon a Twilight hablar.

-Bueno, al menos sabemos que no estas muda. ¿Puedes levantarte?- dijo el profesor Cranky amagando un intento de sonrisa.

Twilight se incorporó con un poco de ayuda de Rainbow Dash y Applejack.

–Muy bien, chicos aquí no hay nada que ver, vamos, todos fuera, vayan a sus clases- dijo el profesor aplaudiendo para llamar la atención de todos y movilizarlos, deshaciendo la multitud.

–¿Te importaría decirnos que te sucedió?–dijo el profesor una vez que todos se habían retirado excepto las amigas de Twilight.

Twilight les explicó lo que había sentido y lo que la había hecho gritar lo mejor que pudo, dejando a todos confundidos. El profesor Cranky incluso se rascaba la cabeza por encima del peluquín azabache que usaba para tapar su calva.

–Bien, no se sí esto sea un problema médico pero mejor esperamos a la señorita De Lis– dijo Cranky

–No tiene que esperar mucho, aquí estoy– dijo una mujer joven que se acercó corriendo con unos tacones altos de color blanco, una falda azul claro, una blusa blanca a botones de manga larga que no la hacían menos sexy y su característica bata blanca. Tenía el cabello de una morado muy leve casi rosado y unos ojos grandes de color lila muy hermosos. Usaba una sombra de ojos de un rosado bastante tenue, parecido a su cabello, sobre los párpados. Era una mujer muy bella.

–Ahh señorita De Lis, que bueno que está aquí. Bien supongo que dejo a esta alumna a su cuidado. Al parecer tuvo una especie de colapso nervioso o algo por el estilo–dijo el señor Cranky con una mueca de intento de sonrisa mientras se acomodaba el saco y la corbata. Luego miró a las amigas de Twilight y soltó un resoplido. –Las espero en clase señoritas. Señorita De Lis, con su permiso- dijo al final y luego se fue.

Applejack puso una expresión de fastidio y rodando los ojos suspiró.

-Bueno compañera, ¿estarás bien?, no quiero sonar insensible pero tengo clase con él en este momento y la verdad no quiero llegar tarde, es horriblemente estricto con la puntualidad y no creo que vaya a hacer una excepción por esto- dijo Applejack.

–Sí, yo también tengo clase con él– dijo Fluttershy tímidamente.

Twilight estaba a punto de hablar pero la señorita Fleür De Lis se le adelantó.

–No se preocupen chicas yo puedo manejarlo desde aquí. Vayan con calma, Twilight va a estar bien– aseguró.

Las chicas asintieron aún preocupadas y le dirigieron una mirada inquisitiva a Twilight como en espera de la reafirmación del permiso para irse.

Twilight sólo asintió con una sonrisa, tranquilizando a sus amigas. Applejack y Fluttershy asintieron de vuelta y fueron a buscar sus cosas.

–Ustedes también pueden retirarse chicas, Twilight va a estar bien. Le haré unos exámenes pequeños y estará de vuelta dentro de un rato en clases- dijo Fleür dirigiéndose al resto de las amigas de Twilight.

Luego de intercambiar unas cuantas miradas las chicas restantes también se retiraron a sus clases, no antes de que Twilight les asegurara que estaba bien.

–Bueno linda, ¿que te parece sí me acompañas a la enfermería? ¿Puedes caminar?– preguntó Fleür con una sonrisa amable.

Twilight se incorporó lentamente con ayuda de la mujer y comenzó a caminar apoyada en el cuerpo de la señorita De Lis. Su cara no podía ocultar un poderoso sonrojo, ya que estaba apoyada en uno de sus brazos, del que se sostenía con fuerza y la cabeza la tenía recostada en uno de los grandes senos de la enfermera.

–Bien abre grande y di "Ahhhhhh"– indicó Fleür a Twilight, sosteniendo su lengua con un batelenguas una vez que la chica acató la indicación.

Luego de revisar su garganta con una luz, la enfermera se retiró los guantes de látex y el cubrebocas.

–Bueno, no encuentro ningún rastro de infección ni de ninguna enfermedad bucofaringea. ¿Me podrías repetir que fue lo que sentiste antes de que gritaras?–preguntó Fleür deshaciendose del batelenguas en el bote de la basura.

Twilight esaba sentada en una camilla del consultorio de la señorita De Lis chasqueando un poco la legua para quitarse el sabor de la tablilla de madera que la enfermera había utilizado para revisarla.

Se rascó un poco la nuca avergonzada y con una mueca algo incómoda, relató lo que había sentido de nuevo. La señorita De Lis se acercó una silla con rueditas que tenía cerca para poder estar más cómoda mientras Twilight le contaba sus síntomas.

–Bueno, primero sentí un escalofrío, luego como sí una ventisca invernal me azotara desde la espalda. Luego todo empezó a escucharse hueco y escuché un pitido agudo que parecía venir de dentro de mi cabeza. Me sentía mareada y luego todo se puso borroso. Ni siquiera podía escuchar mi propia voz y ahí fue cuando empece a gritar. Cerré los ojos y me sentí muy triste y desesperada de repente. Luego todo se despejó y sólo e sentí débil. Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en el suelo de cunclillas y todo lo veía borroso. Luego cuando todo se aclaró mis amigas estaban ahí conmigo tratando de hacerme reaccionar.- narró Twilight.

La señorita De Lis puso una expresión reflexiva y se cruzó de brazos tratando de hallar una explicación a los síntomas de Twilight.

–Mmm no estoy muy segura pero deacuerdo a lo que describes parece ser que tuviste un episodio de hipotensión– resolvió levantándose de su lugar.

–En cuyo caso...- comentó mientras rebuscaba algo en los cajones de una pequeña encimera bajo la mirada curiosa de Twilight –¿Puedes desabrocharte la blusa porfavor?- pidió la enfermera amablemente.

Twilight puso una expresión contrariada. ¿Había escuchado bien?.

–Pe-perdone, ¿qué dijo?- preguntó algo nerviosa.

La señorita De Lis notó el tono de voz de Twilight y el sonrojo que tenía en su rostro y se rió divertida.

-Oh nonono, no es lo que crees, jeje, necesito que te quites la blusa para poder escuchar tu corazón. Con el estetoscopio- se explicó sonriendo mostrándole el artefacto a Twilight.

Twilight se sonrojó más aún sabiendo que había sido descubierta pensando de mala manera de las intenciones de la enfermera, pero ella parecía haberlo tomado de buen modo mostrándole una sonrisa, y asintiendo aún sin estar muy convencida, lentamente se desabrochó su blusa.

Cuando terminó la deslizó lentamente por sus hombros quedándose en su sujetador morado dejando su abdomen al descubierto.

La señorita De Lis se acercó y puso la campana con el diafragma del estetoscopio en la espalda de Twilight, que sintió un pequeño escalofrío por el contacto del metal helado en su piel.

Mientras la enfermera revisaba el el ritmo de su corazón, recorriendo el estetoscopio por su espalda en su zona torácica, Twilight no podía evitar sentirse cohibida. Estar en sujetador mientras una atractiva mujer tocaba su espalda con un metal frío no le era particularmente lo más cómodo del mundo.

Tratando de desviar su atención de este hecho, comenzó a curiosear por la habitación con la mirada.

La enfermería no era muy grande, apenas contaba con la disposición que tendrían dos cuartos pequeños en una casa, pero al parecer eso era más que suficiente.

Los medicamentos estaban dispuestos en dos estanterías de un color blanco que tenían puertas con cristal traslucido para poder ver el interior. Twilight pudo distinguir analgésicos y otras cosas más por ahí, a parte de haber contado unos 4 botiquines médicos completos y otros 8 de primeros auxilios de repuesto a los que había en cada uno de los baños de la escuela.

Había unas tres camillas, contando en la que estaba sentada, dispuestas en fila pegadas a la pared. Cada una con una mesita al lado donde había un cajón que fue de donde la señorita De Lis había sacado el estetoscopio.

Paseando su mirada por más dentro de la habitación, Twilight alcanzó a ver por el rabidilio del ojo un movimiento, muy al fondo, detrás del escritorio recibidor del frente de la enfermería.

Mirando hacia el frente sólo podía ver a la enfermera que parecía muy entretenida revisando los latidos de su corazón. Así que ladeó un poco su cabeza para ver más al fondo.

Cuando pudo reconocer el movimiento que había visto antes así como la fuente de dicho movimiento, su sorpresa fue tal que abrió los ojos de una manera casi inhumana y un poderoso sonrojo asaltó su rostro.

Había un chico ahí, mirándola con atención mientras era revisada por la enfermera, estando descubierta de la cintura hacia arriba.

En un movimiento instintivo, Twilight tomó los extremos de su blusa y la subió de súbito cubríendose con ella, mientras se flexionaba un poco hacia el frente lanzando un pequeño gritito.

Fleür obviamente se extrañó por esta acción y con una cara de extrañeza le preguntó a Twilight.

–¿Qué sucede Twilight? ¿Te duele algo?–

Twilight aún encogida hacia el frente tembló ligeramente y se apretó más contra sí misma, tomandose los brazos contra el pecho.

Miró de nuevo hacia el frente buscando al chico que había visto. Cabello azul, algo desarreglado terminando en un peinado parecido a una llama azul hacia atrás. Ahora ya no estaba, lo más probable es que hubiera huido al verse descubierto.

–Había un chico en la puerta. Me estaba viendo mientras usted me revisaba.– contestó mirando algo enfadada a Fleür. Si pretendía hacerle quitarse la blusa desde el principio para revisarla bien podría haberse asegurado que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada.

La enfermera se mostró sorprendida y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el frente del consultorio claramente molesta. No podía creer que había dejado pasar un detalle tan grande como no haber cerrado bien la puerta.

Reprendiendose a sí misma llegó al frente y al poner la mano sobre la manija de la puerta que fungía de entrada y salida de la enfermería se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, estaba cerrada y con el seguro puesto. Tal como ella recordaba haber asegurado el consultorio antes de comenzar con la revisión de Twilight. Todo en pos de asegurar la privacidad de su paciente.

–Amm...Twilight linda, ¿estas segura de lo que dices? La puerta está cerrada- dijo Fleür girándose para ver a Twilight.

Ella ya estaba abotonandose la blusa a prisa, y gruñendo con enfado le contestó.

–Bueno si se dio cuenta de que lo vi mientras me observaba como un pervertido acosador seguramente corrió a esconderse–

–Pero la puerta tiene seguro– repuso Fleür –Yo tengo la llave aquí. Nadie puede entrar sí yo no le abro la puerta, y yo estuve contigo todo el tiempo– dijo rascándose la cabeza un poco confundida.

Twilight estaba a punto de refutar otra vez pero justo en el momento en que su garganta se preparaba para soltar las palabras, estas se atascaron dentro de sí, sintió un fuerte escalofrío que la sacudió de pies a cabeza, seguido de un aire gélido que sintió en su espalda y la parte de atrás de su nuca.

Una vez que guardó silencio por la inesperada sensación que la asaltó tan repentinamente un nuevo suceso sacudió el cuerpo de Twilight.

La chica pudo sentir claramente como le respiraban cerca del oído con un aire gélido y como una voz masculina, ronca y con un toque burlón e infantil le susurró.

–Es cierto, para haber entrado sin forzar la cerradura tendría que haber atravesado la pared, ¿No lo crees linda?–

Twilight tardó sólo medio segundo más de lo que habría tardado cualquiera cuando giró su cabeza para averiguar la procedencia de la voz.

Cuando la encontró, su garganta parecía querer voltearse al revés de lo duro que tragó en seco. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y sus pupilas se dilataron. Sus músculos se tensaron por la adrenalina que se disparó en su torrente sanguíneo y su respiración se cortó de golpe.

Ahí justo a unos escasos centímetros junto a ella se encontraba, con su cabello azul hacia atrás, una ceja levantada y una sonrisa de perlas blancas que reflejaba superioridad, el sujeto pervertido que la miraba desde la puerta.

Twilight se vio pasmada por la sorpresa durante unas fracciones de segundo, pero eso no impidió que encontrara su voz de alguna manera y lanzara un grito de terror tan poderoso que inclusive le hizo doler los oídos a ella misma.

–¡AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!–

–¡LÁRGATE! ¡¿QUIEN RAYOS ERES TÚ?! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ MALDITO PERVERTIDO!– le gritaba Twilight sosteniendo su blusa contra su cuerpo y parándose de la camilla muy enojada. El chico de la chamarra de cuero que parecía muy divertido sentado en el borde de la cama mirándola con un semblante de compasión y ternura sólo soltó una ligera risa.

Twilight estaba tan alterada que no se dio cuenta de en que momento Fleür llegó a su lado y la sostuvo de los hombros tratando de calmarla.

–¡Twilight cálmate! ¡Intenta tranquilizarte linda, dime que pasa! ¡Twilight escúchame, deja de gritar!– le decía.

–¡Ese es! ¡Ese es el chico que me miraba!–dijo Twilight acusadora mirando al muchacho con repudio mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

La señorita De Lis siguió la dirección que señalaba Twilight y alzó una ceja en preocupación regresando su mirada a la chica. Luego soltó un bufido y afianzó sus manos en los hombros de Twilight.

Fleür apretó con fuerza su agarre mientras Twilight no dejaba de mirar al chico como sí fuera el mismísimo anticristo. La enfermera habló con una voz potente sin llegar a ser reprochadora.

–Twilight linda, será mejor que te recuestes un momento, te sentirás mejor sí descansas.–

Cuando la chica salió un poco de su estupor y sintió la presión en sus hombros para que se recostara miro a Fleür con enojo y confusión.

–P-Pero usted...¿Qué no va a decirle nada?– dijo con un notable enojo en la voz.

De Lis sonrió amablemente y la presionó más fuerte hacia atrás para que se recostara.

–No te preocupes Twilight hablare con él, me aseguraré que no vuelva a mirarte– le aseguró presionándola otra vez hacia atrás.

Twilight se mostró ahora confundida, poniendo resistencia a recostarse.

–Pero sí está justo ahí, lo único que tiene que hacer es levantar un aviso de infracción o reprenderlo aquí mismo no hay gran problema en hacer eso– refutó ahora algo molesta.

El chico al frente por su lado, se notaba que aguantaba sus ganas de reírse, se notaba que disfrutaba de la al parecer cómica situación según su mirar.

Esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Twilight no entendía porque Fleür estaba tan reacia a reprender al muchacho por su actitud, pero cualquiera diría que lo estaba encubriendo.

–Bueno pero ¿y a usted que le pasa?. ¿Porqué no quiere hacer nada? ¿Es amigo suyo? ¿Porqué lo ayuda?– exclamó Twilight ya molesta apartando las manos de Fleür de un manotazo muy enfadada.

–Twilight necesito que te calmes y te recuestes porfavor, no te hará ningún bien alterarte demasiado– intentó dialogar Fleür, aunque puso un ceño fruncido esta vez.

–¡No me trate como sí tuviera un retraso o como sí estuviera embarazada!, ¡yo no voy a recostarme en ningún sitio ni voy a recibir órdenes de usted hasta que no me diga por qué demonios no quiere poner a ese pervertido en su lugar!- gritó Twilight hecha una furia.

La señorita De Lis se sorprendió de que la alumna estrella de 4 semestre de Diseño Gráfico a la que todos sus maestros elogiaban con euforia por ser una estudiante modelo, le gritará de esa manera. Tuvo que ponerse algo dura aunque no le gustaba tomar esa actitud.

–Te aconsejo que moderes tu tono de voz señorita, porque puede que sea alguien más la que reciba una llamada de atención por parte de la Rectoría– dijo seriamente.

Twilight se sorprendió mucho y su enojo sólo creció dentro de ella. ¿Ahora resulta que sería ella la que recibiría una reprimenda por exigir justicia?.

–¿ENTONCES ASÍ ES COMO FUNCIONA? UNA PIDE UN POCO DE ATENCIÓN A LOS DETALLES, UN POCO DE PROTECCIÓN A SU PRIVACIDAD ¿Y RECIBE UNA REPRIMENDA? ESO SE LLAMA CORRUP...–

–¡NO HAY NADIE AHÍ TWILIGHT!– explotó finalmente la enfermera interrumpiendo a la chica.

La enfermería quedó en silencio un momento. Momento en que Twilight casi se atraganta con su enojo cuando se lo pasó en un trago pesado que hizo que le doliera la garganta, al mirar al frente y corroborar que efectivamente el chico no estaba ahí.

–Pe-Pero yo lo ví... Es-Estaba ahí mismo sentado– dijo Twilight empezando a alterarse.

La enfermera se apretó el tabique de la nariz y suspiró pesado para liberar tensión y evitarse una jaqueca.

–no quería decirte nada para no asustarte pero puede que tu ataque de pánico en el medio del patio de hace rato y tu alucinación ahora sean producto de una gran carga de estrés por la que estés pasando.– explicó De Lis.

–Pero...– intentó argumentar Twilight pero la enfermera levantó una mano en señal de que por favor guardara silencio y la dejara terminar.

–Lo noté al ver tus ojos y escuchar tu corazón. Tienes una ligera arritmia cardíaca. No es gran cosa pero sí continúa así puede afectarte mucho en un futuro y al parecer ya estas comenzando a tener visiones, lo que me sugiere que además de sobre-exigirte con los deberes estás dejando de lado tus horas de sueño.–dijo Fleür cruzandose de brazos, mirando a la chica con un semblante acusador.

Twilight no replicó. En cambio se sonrojó porque sabía que era verdad que sacrificaba y alteraba de manera radical sus ciclos de comidas y sueño para cumplir con sus deberes al 101%.

–Ahora aclarado eso señorita, sí no es mucha molestia y no tienes nada más que gritarme sobre como soy una malvada bruja corrupta que deja que los estudiantes espíen a sus pacientes, te sugeriría que te recuestes. Debo salir un momento a hablar con la señorita Matilda sobre un pequeño asunto. Regresaré probablemente con ella en unos 5 minutos así que por favor quédate aquí.– dijo la señorita De Lis y se dio media vuelta a paso redoblado hacia la salida de la enfermería.

En cuanto cerró la puerta tras de si, la enfermería se sumió en un silencio sepulcral sólo interrumpido por el zumbido que hacían las lámparas del techo estando encendidas.

Twilight con un poco de confusión y preocupación por lo que Fleür le había dicho sobre estar alucinando, se recostó en la camilla, mirando al techo.

¿Sería cierto? ¿Estaba comenzando a tener visiones por el estrés al que se sometía?. Bueno, era una alumna estrella y eso no era por nada. Se esforzaba por ser sobresaliente, por ser perfecta. ¿Eso podría estar ocasionandole alucinaciones? ¿De verdad se exigía tanto que su cerebro estaba comenzando a crear cosas que no existían?.

Twilight estaba pensando en todo esto y le daba vueltas en su cabeza, barajando posibilidades hasta que le dolió pensar tanto.

Apretó los ojos y sacudió su cabeza para sacarse todos los pensamientos que empezaban a revolverse dentro de ella. Tal vez todos tenían razón. Pensar demasiado estaba haciéndole daño. No era la primera vez que le decían que se estaba sobre exigiendo y quizás debería empezar a hacer caso. Después de todo, el día anterior se había prometido que lo haría.

Cerró sus ojos suspirando. Mientras tamborileaba ligeramente con sus dedos sobre su estómago. Tal vez debería tratar. Quizá su mente sí necesitaba un descanso y esa visión había sido un aviso de que debía comenzar a tomar en serio su salud. Quizá, sólo quizá, debía empezar a relajarse más.

–Así que soy sólo una alucinación causada por el estrés ¿no? Jaja esa es nueva– habló el muchacho del peinado extraño sacando a Twilight de su ensoñiación.

 **Mientras esto sucedía, el resto del alumnado continuaba sus clases normalmente. Aunque ahora el asunto de la chica que se había puesto a gritar en el medio del patio a primera hora de mañana estaba empezando lentamente a estar en boca de todos.**

 **Sentada en su pupitre, muy al fondo de la última fila del salón, tratando de esconderse del mundo en su abundante cabellera rosada se encontraba Fluttershy. Estaba con la vista pegada en la mesa, la cabeza ligeramente agachada, los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas.**

 **Respiraba entrecortada, como entre jadeos ligeros, y sus manos estaban escondidas por encima de su falda, entre sus piernas apretadas.**

 **La adrenalina en su torrente sanguíneo corría a gran velocidad mientras su corazón latía fuertemente. Sus oídos atentos a su alrededor, asegurandose que nadie reparaba en ella, que todos estaban atentos a la clase que el señor Donker estaba explicando.**

 **Se balanceaba de atrás hacia adelante muy ligeramente en su asiento, de un modo casi imperceptible. Imposible de ver sí no ponias atención.**

 **Fruncía el entrecejo al igual que sus ojos de un modo muy poco visible, mientras en su garganta trataba de reprimir el gemido de placer que amenazaba con salir en un fuerte grito.**

 **Sentía su clítoris inflamado, palpitante y sensible, caliente. El roce de sus bragas con su botón de placer la hacia mojarse más a cada segundo, mientras sentía que sus labios vaginales se dilataban dejando a sus dedos el paso libre para entrar más profundo, y esa era la tortura que Fluttershy tanto disfrutaba.**

 **Su cuerpo le decía a gritos que tenía vía libre para introducir más sus dedos. Estaba lo suficientemente lubricada y dilatada para que sus dedos entrarán tan profundo como quisiera, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo de modo disimulado, y el sólo estimularse pensando en que tan profundo le gustaría estar dentro de sí era suficiente para excitarla sobremanera.**

 **Otro gemido amenazaba con salir de su garganta al momento que sus dedos presionaron más su clítoris hacia arriba y sintió como la humedad caliente de su ser se impregnaba en su ropa interior, dejando sus dedos pegajosos.**

 **Consiguió acallarse y sólo emitió un muy leve quejido que disimuló con un estornudo fingido.**

 **No era la primera vez que Fluttershy se tocaba en clases. De hecho había descubierto que hacerlo le agradaba mucho. La adrenalina y emoción por que la descubrieran era simplemente demasiado excitante como para ignorarla. Se sentía tan bien.**

 **Le encantaba como la hacia sentir, tan poderosa por retar a la suerte y al sistema, tan valiente por afrontar uno de sus grandes miedos y al final, como premio, un delicioso orgasmo para recompensar el haber sido tan valiente.**

 **En dado momento en que su placer la hizo estremecerse, echó su cabeza hacia atrás un poco y cerró sus ojos presionando más sus dedos contra su cúmulo de terminales nerviosas.**

 **Regresó su cabeza al frente de nuevo, y nuevamente clavó su mirada en su mesa-banco. Soltó el aire muy despacio por su boca y eso le provocó otra sensación placentera ahora viniendo de sus pechos, que ahora se encontraban sensibles al roce de su ropa y su sostén.**

 **Cuando Fluttershy exhaló el aire de sus pulmones, sus sensibles pezones captaron con deleite la sensación de su brasier deslizarse levemente debido al nuevo espacio que había entre los pechos de la chica y la circunferencia de la prenda, por lo que el movimiento provocó un nuevo estímulo en la chica. Tan delicioso y agradable como sí unos labios hubieran dado un beso superfluo a sus pezones.**

 **Se imaginaba desnuda, desnuda frente al espejo masturbandose y mirando su cuerpo sudoroso y caliente en su reflejo como muchas veces había hecho en su casa.**

 **Sentada con las piernas abiertas, permitiéndole ver todas las zonas que tenía con posibilidad de explorar, de tocar, de estimular y complacer.**

 **Imaginaba sus pechos, grandes y redondos golpetear ligeramente contra sí misma mientras se balanceaban de atrás hacia adelante debido al movimiento de sus caderas mientras sus dedos llegaban tan profundo en su vagina como tanto le gustaba.**

 **Se imaginaba complaciendose con su celular mientras lo ponía en modo vibrador y luego llamaba varias veces con el teléfono de su casa sólo para sentirlo vibrar y deleitarla dentro de ella mientras ella frotaba furiosamente su clítoris contra la alfombra de su cuarto.**

– **"mmm sí, eso es, ¡eso es! ¡AY POR DIOS SIII!"– se imaginaba exclamar. Gritar a los cuatro vientos.**

 **Sentir que su vagina escurría a chorros su miel caliente, mientras ellas acariciaba sus pechos y estimulaba sus pezones presionando y tirando de ellos ligeramente.**

 **Fluttershy tragó saliva al tiempo que salía de su ensoñiación al momento que sintió que se estaba moviendo demasiado en su lugar y se estaba perdiendo en su fantasía. Ya podría hacerla realidad una vez que estuviera en su casa, con sus padres dormidos a sólo unos metros en la habitación del frente. Mmm sería tan excitante.**

 **Fluttershy comenzó a preparar su próximo movimiento final para finalmente alcanzar el éxtasis y terminar. No podía estar tocandose para siempre en clases, aún por más que la sensación le fascinara y la excitara tanto.**

 **Se removió en su asiento está vez más rápido y haciendo un esfuerzo por enderezar sus piernas y apoyarlas en el suelo se levantó muy ligeramente por encima de la silla.**

 **Fingió acomodar su falda y poniendo sus dedos en posición se dejó caer en la silla.**

 **El orgasmo la golpeó como una corriente eléctrica al momento que sus dedos presionaron su clítoris como sí de una embestida se hubiera tratado, sintiendo esas pequeñas y deliciosas contracciones dentro de ella, que la sacudieron de pies a cabeza, regalándole un enorme placer que tuvo que, a duras penas, lograr mantener dentro de sí.**

– **"AHHHHHH SIIIIII ASIIII SIIIIII AHHHHHHHH"– gritó dentro de su mente imaginando que desgarraba sus cuerdas vocales por el grito de placer que hubiera emitido.**

 **Se mantuvo rígida y sin moverse, temblando ligeramente y conteniendo su respiración pero sin llamar la atención de absolutamente nadie. Todos ignorantes de lo que acababa de experimentar la chica, mientras lentamente destensó sus músculos relajando sus piernas y extendiéndolas hacia el frente, deslizando sus botas verdes por el piso.**

 **Se permitió expulsar el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones, soltándolo de a poco entre suspiros cortos, mientras de modo discreto limpiaba sus dedos y sus manos por el lado interior de su falda.**

 **Su abundante mata rosada no permitía que ni una sola gota de sudor recorriera su rostro, ya que absorbían la mayoría de este.**

 **Se tomó unos segundos más para reponerse y cuando la última contracción terminó soltó un suspiro inaudible, librandose de a poco de toda excitación que hubiera tenido hacia unos momentos. Subió sus manos nuevamente al mesa-banco y tomó su lápiz para regresar a escribir lo que fuera que el profesor estuviera diciendo. Pudo notar muy levemente el olor de su éxtasis en sus dedos aún húmedos con su escéncia, debido a lo mojada que se había quedado. No debía preocuparse demasiado, se secaría de aquí a que terminara la clase.**

 **Una voz dentro de su cabeza susurró con un tono divertido:**

– **Mírate nada más, eres una chica sucia que se toca en clase. Eres una chica sucia y lujuriosa.**

 **Fluttershy primero se sintió avergonzada y culpable por esto, después de todo, no era algo que se considerara normal el auto-satisfacerse en el medio de la clase con todo el salón como posible testigo. Pero después de pensarlo unos segundos y recordar de nuevo su reciente orgasmo se sintió más segura de sí misma.**

 **Era una chica normal como cualquiera, que tenía necesidades sexuales como todas las criaturas vivas del planeta que se reproducían de esa manera, y ella sentía placer tocandose en clase. ¿Eso tenía algo de malo? Claro que no.**

 **Se permitió sonreír un poco y se dijo a sí misma en su mente, llena de una extraña seguridad para ser ella.**

– **Claro que lo soy–**

Tratando de tomar el hilo de ideas que el señor Donker estaba exponiendo, la clase fue interrumpida por unos toquidos en la puerta del aula. Luego del permiso del señor Donker la señorita De Lis entró al salón.

–Oh, profesor, lamento interrumpirlo, ¿puedo hablar con usted un segundo?– dijo la enfermera poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

El señor Huffer pensó primeramente en negar la petición, pues sí algo le molestaba era dejar una clase a la mitad y que lo interrumpieran cuando daba una. Pero al ver a su esposa Matilda detrás de la enfermera supo que debía ser algo importante, de otro modo sería extraño que la enfermera los mandara a llamar a ambos.

Soltando un resoplido se acomodó el saco y se aclaró la garganta.

–Regreso enseguida chicos, lean la página 47 mientras tanto, haré preguntas sobre la interrelación del mensaje, el emisor, el medio y el receptor– dijo con una voz sería y dando otro resoplido, salió del salón.

Pasados tres segundos, como sí se hubieran puesto deacuerdo, empezó el murmullo y farfulla típicos de un salón de clases sin maestro.

Fluttershy sólo se relajó un poco en su lugar echando su cabeza hacia atrás e inhalando profundo. Remanentes de su excitación previa aún corrían por su torrente sanguíneo y debía eliminarlos.

–Oye Flutters, te importa sí le echo un vistazo a tus notas un segundo, creo que no entiendo la diferencia entre un mensaje directo y uno indirecto– dijo de un de repente Applejack acercándose a donde estaba su amiga, mientras mordía el borrador de su lápiz y miraba su libro.

La pelirosada casi le suelta un golpe a su amiga al momento que la sacó de su fuero interno tan abruptamente, más lo único que exteriorizó fue un leve quejido mientras contenía su respiración.

Su rubia amiga la miró con la ceja levantada por el reaccionar extraño de su amiga.

–¿te encuentras bien? Luces algo tensa– preguntó.

–Ahh-y-yo cla-claro que estoy bien perdona, es sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa–contestó Fluttershy con su típico tono cohibido, poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, mientras apretaba sus piernas entre sí sintiendo la pequeña humedad que había quedado en su ropa interior.

–¿E-En que necesitas que te ayude?– preguntó para desviar la curiosidad de Applejack, adelantándose a que le preguntará por el poderoso sonrojo que sabía que tenía en el rostro.

Applejack iba a hablar de nuevo cuando, de manera casi aleatoria, casi por accidente escuchó una frase que le llamó poderosamente la atención.

–Se los digo, esa tipa está completamente desquiciada...– dijo una voz femenina algo presuntuosa.

Applejack por alguna razón sintió que está conversación le incumbía, así que se dedicó a escucharla más atentamente.

–Emm ¿Applejack?, ¿está todo bie...– comenzó a preguntar Fluttershy pero se silenció en su cuestionamiento cuando Applejack le hizo una señal con la mano para que la dejara escuchar.

–Se los juro, creo que estar tanto tiempo apartada de todos como una apestada le está haciendo efecto– dijo la misma voz.

–¿Entonces tú crees que se volvió loca?– preguntó otra voz femenina.

–¿Lo dudas? ¡Ja!, ¿no viste como se puso a gritar como demente en el medio del patio hace rato?– contestó la otra voz burlona.

Eso fue suficiente para Applejack, ya sabía de que iba la plática de las chicas a sus espaldas, sabía que esa platica le incumbía de algún modo.

La chica rubia se giró y puso una mala cara cuando miró a Lemon Zap, una chica también rubia aunque de un tono más oscuro al de la chica campirana, sin pecas y de ojos color verde aceituna, que era un poco presumida y mala cara con la mayoría de quienes la conocían, presumible y posiblemente por su posición económica elevada.

Se podría decir que Applejack y ella eran bastante parecidas físicamente en tanto no contarás el desarrollo de su figura, pues sí bien Applejack era más fuerte y estilizada al estilo campesino, Lemon Zap tenía un busto más prominente y una fuerza bastante menor.

Sí se ingnoraban estos detalles, sólo bastaba hablar cinco minutos con ambas chicas rubias para saber que la diferencia entre ellas por su personalidad y tono al tratar a las personas era mayúscula.

–Luego del escándalo que armó afuera estoy segura que la mandarán a un centro de sanidad mental- dijo la chica con un deje de burla.

Ahora también Fluttershy se había interesado en la plática. Tenía la ligera impresión de que Applejack no había volcado su atención en esto sólo por casualidad.

Applejack apretó los puños. Aún no estaba 100% segura pero le parecía que esa niña engreída estaba hablando mal de su amiga Twilight.

–¿Sanidad mental?– preguntó una de las otras chicas del grupito de amigas.

–Sí. Tú sabes, esos sitios donde ponen a la gente loca y les hacen cosas raras en la cabeza– respondió Lemon Zap –aunque viendo como están las cosas, dudo que ella noté la diferencia siquiera, Twilight Sparkle no es de las personas más rápidas que conozca en este tipo de cosas–terminó poniendo una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

Ahora sí. Esta niña había cruzado la linea. Applejack se giró cruzandose de brazos y levantando el mentón con un ceño fruncido encaró a la chica que estaba hablando mal de su amiga.

–¿me podrías repetir a quién van a mandar a Sanidad Mental?– preguntó con una voz retadora la chica campirana, dispuesta a defender a su amiga.

Lemon Zap levantó la vista ligeramente y vio a Applejack con los brazos cruzados mirándola con ojos retadores y un semblante enojado. Puso una sonrisa satisfecha. Le gustaban las personas con carácter, le era más divertido cuando lograba sacarlas de quicio.

–Perdona niña, tal vez en la granja donde vives no te enseñaron a comportarte como las personas civilizadas pero aquí se considera de mala educación espiar las conversaciones de personas ajenas– dijo con tal tranquilidad que parecía que había ensayado esa frase miles de veces para decírsela a la chica del sombrero.

Applejack apretó los puños y frunció los ojos, torciendo también un poco su boca en el proceso. Soltó un pequeño gruñido cuando las amigas de la chica altanera ríeron ligeramente.

A Applejack no le molestaba venir de una familia modesta y de costumbres simples y trabajadoras. Al contrario, de hecho se enorgullecía de ser de una familia humilde porque siempre la habían criado con un sentido de que la unidad familiar era algo valioso y el valor de siempre luchar incansablemente por todo lo que quisieras conseguir.

Por eso cuando alguien se metía con sus amigas, sus seres queridos o peor con su propia sangre y familia, a la chica sureña le burbujeaban las venas en rabia.

–Tal vez. Pero me enseñaron a no hablar de las personas a sus espaldas y a tener un poquito de respeto y valores, cosa que al parecer ni con todo el prestigio de tu educación pudieron inculcarte a ti, niña mimada– respondió Applejack con una clara satisfacción al ver la expresión de enfado en el rostro de la chica.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves estúpida campirana?!, ¿tienes idea de con quién estás hablando?–respondió la chica indignada levantándose y apretando los puños.

Applejack sonrió más ampliamente y Fluttershy se permitió reírse ligeramente.

–Al parecer hablo con una persona que se cree el centro del universo sólo porque desde pequeña le hicieron creer que eso era, pero realmente no puede comprender las mínimas bases del respeto o la prudencia al hablar–

Lemon Zap apretó más los puños furiosa y sus amigas se quedaron a la expectativa de que diría después.

Cuando la chica realmente se veía resuelta para hablar Applejack se le adelantó hablando primero.

–Escucha reinita, te escuché claramente hablando mal sobre mí amiga Twilight Sparkle a sus espaldas, y eso me parece indignante, así que voy a pedirte que porfavor pares o las cosas en serio se van a poner muy feas aquí– dijo Applejack subiendose un poco la maga corta de su camisa, haciendo notar sus fuertes brazos, y dando a entender que estaba dispuesta a pelear por que tratarán bien a su amiga.

Lemon Zap se le quedó viendo a la chica vaquera unos segundos con un ceño fruncido aunque ligeramente intimidada por la fuerza física de Applejack. Era más que evidente que no podía siquiera pensar en ponerse a los golpes con ella.

Luego de verla un rato más, en el que parecía que todo el salón se había quedado callado esperando la pelea que se palpaba en el aire, Lemon Zap se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de modo mordaz levantando una ceja. Habló con una voz altanera.

–Yo no estaba hablando mal de tu amiga, sólo estaba contándole a mis amigas lo loca que está–

Applejack se tensó, Fluttershy detrás de ella se levantó y la tomó por los hombros temiendo que iniciara una pelea. Miró con un ceño fruncido a Lemon Zap.

–Déjala Applejack, no vale la pena, si te metes en problemas por ella, habrá conseguido lo que quiere–habló Fluttershy tirando un poco hacia atrás de el cuerpo de Applejack.

–¿Problemas? Ay linda, me estás malinterpretado. Yo no quiero meter en problemas tu amiga, de hecho a ninguna de ustedes. La que vino a comenzar el pleito aquí fue ella en primer lugar, y me parece de muy mal gusto y una cosa de cobardes hacer una cosa así sin una buena razón– habló Lemon Zap aún con los brazos cruzados y ensanchando más su sonrisa.

–¿Hablar mal de nuestras amigas te parece poca cosa?– dijo está vez Fluttershy sintiendo que se enojaba también, cosa rara pero no imposible.

–Podría parecer una buena razón para querer iniciar una pelea, pero yo en ningún momento hablé mal de ninguna de sus amistades querida– respondió Lemon.

–¡ERES UNA CÍNICA! ¡Te atreves a negarlo cuando te escuché claramente llamar loca a Twilight sólo por haber tenido un ataque de pánico en el patio. A cualquiera le pudo haber pasado!–gritó Applejack en cólera, obligando a Fluttershy a tirar más de ella para detenerla de abalanzarse contra Lemon Zap.

La chica altanera iba a responder cuando una de sus amigas se le adelantó y respondió por ella.

–Ella no nos estaba contando sobre lo que hizo Twilight en el patio, eso todos lo vimos. Ella nos estaba contando de lo que hizo antes–

Applejack se calmó sólo ligeramente y Fluttershy pudo al fin deshacer el agarre de sus hombros.

–¿Antes? ¿Cómo que antes?– preguntó Applejack aún con la mandíbula apretada.

Lemon Zap está vez se permitió soltar un –¡Ja!– sarcástisco seguido de revisarse un poco sus uñas, respondiendo indiferente.

–Parece que no eres tan buena amiga después de todo ¿verdad Applejack?–

Applejack y Fluttershy se extrañaron por el comentario.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó Applejack haciendo rechinar sus dientes. Ahora el problema pasaba a ser en contra suyo.

–Bueno si hace unos momentos sólo estábamos comentando la situación de tu amiga entre nosotras parece que te empeñaste en que todo el salón se enterará del asunto ¿no es cierto?. Discreción y lealtad a tus amigos ante todo ¿no?– dijo Lemon sonriente al ver la cara de sorpresa y luego el semblante de vergüenza que adquirió la cara de Applejack al percatarse de que era cierto, todos miraban expectantes a los dos chicas. Lemon decidió no dar tregua al asunto así que se aclaró la garganta.

–Pero bueno ya que te tomaste la molestia de informar a todos sobre lo que discutíamos deberíamos terminar de contar el chisme completo ¿no crees?– Pronunció Lemon caminando hacia el frente del salón.

–¡No! ¡espera!– dijo Applejack acercándose rápidamente hacia la chica rubia oscuro tomando su brazo. –Podemos hablarlo en privado– dijo resignada a tratar de disuadir a la chica de contar lo que fuera que quisiera decirle a todo el salón.

Lemon se soltó del agarre de la vaquera y luego dijo.

– Nah, ya pusiste a todos al tanto. Vamos a terminar de informarlos– respondió llegando al frente, bajo la mirada atenta de todos.

–Twilight Sparkle está loca de remate–comenzó a hablar la chica...

Encogida en la camilla y con la almohada sostenida frente a su cuerpo como sí fuera una barrera impenetrable, Twilight miraba con enojo al chico del cabello azul sentado en la silla con ruedas.

Este sonreía con descaro.

Luego de unos segundos interminables de silencio incómodo para la chica, Twilight decidió romper la burbuja de la extraña calma entre ambos.

–¿Quién eres?– preguntó en un vago intento de sonar firme. El chico se río presumido.

–¿Es en serio? ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre preguntar?– se burló con aire presumido– "¿Quién eres?"– preguntó imitando la voz de la muchacha con un tono más en burla que nada.

Twilight puso mala cara, frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos.

–Tienes razón. También podría reclamarte por ser un cerdo pervertido además de preguntarte como logras hacer que piense que eres un idiota sin siquiera haber cruzado ni tres palabras contigo.– respondió Twilight escupiendo veneno en sus palabras.

–¡Woah! La señorita tiene su carácter. Tranquila princesita, relajate. No entiendo que tiene de malo ver a una chica en sostén. Sería malo sí te hubiera visto desnuda, cosa que no pasó. Aunque de todos modos, sí lo hubiera hecho no es como sí hubiera visto gran cosa ¿sabes?– dijo el chico haciendo mímica con sus manos como sí sostuviera dos pequeñas naranjas a la altura de su pecho y negando con la cabeza mientras chasqueaba la lengua con un tinte de decepción.

A Twilight le tomó cosa de 2 milésimas de segundo comprender la "indirecta" del chico y sólo 1 milésima más fruncir el ceño y sonrojarse de rabia.

–¡ERES UN MALDITO DESCARADO!– gritó lanzando una poderosa bofetada.

La sorpresa de Twilight fue mayúscula al no escuchar el sonido de su mano al hacer contacto con la mejilla del chico. De hecho, Twilight ni siquiera sintió cuando su mano hizo contacto salvo por un pequeño escalofrío que la recorrió de la punta de sus dedos a su antebrazo, como sí hubiera golpeado una nube de vapor helado.

El chico sonrió con superioridad y altanería.

–Vaya ibas en serio. Estoy seguro que sí hubiera podido sentir eso me hubiera dolido un poco–

Twilight quedó boquiabierta.

–¿Có-Cómo hiciste es-eso?– preguntó con incredulidad.

El chico la miró con una ceja alzada.

–¿De verdad eres tan lenta en estas cosas o sólo estas jugando conmigo?–

Twilight no contestó, sólo se limitó a mirarlo como sí fuera un bicho raro y luego miró su propia mano.

La cerró en un puño y luego la abrió lentamente. Repitió el proceso 5 veces verificando que podía sentir todo. Desde el aire que fluía entre sus dedos hasta el calor que su propia mano desprendía al estar cerca piel con piel en su propia palma al momento de cerrar su puño.

El chicó la miró con una cara que denotaba que la situación le parecía absurda. Twilight levantó el rostro para mirar al chico y en un arrebato de valor acercó su mano lentamente al rostro del chico.

El sujeto frente a ella se sorprendió un poco, pero sin emitir ningún sonido y sin moverse ni un milímetro se quedó estático para cooperar con el experimento espontáneo de Twilight.

Los dedos de la chica lentamente se acercaron lo suficiente a la cara del chico como para percibir su calor. Pero en lugar de eso, Twilight sólo pudo sentir frío. Como sí metiera la mano dentro de un congelador vacío y pudiera sentir el aire enfriado artificialmente por el motor del aparato.

En un último intento de encontrar una explicación razonable a los hechos que no podía creer aunque pasaban frente a sus ojos, Twilight dió el último empujón a su mano hacia la cara del chico.

Su mano atravesó el rostro del chico como sí de una nube se tratase, sintiendo un escalofrío que le recorría desde la punta de sus dedos hasta sus pies.

Se quedó quieta, estática, sólo pudiendo preguntarse como es que ese chico emanaba un frío tan brutal en lugar del usual calor corporal y como es que su masa parecía incorporea.

–Puedo sentirlo ¿sabes?, puedo darme cuenta– dijo el chico poniendo una sonrisa casi maliciosa en su rostro.

Twilight abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.

–¿mi-mi roce?– preguntó con la garganta cerrada.

–No– respondió el chico con una voz más siniestra –tu miedo–

El chico comenzó a acercarse hacia a Twilight con una expresión malévola, flotando ligeramente y de alguna manera, deformando su rostro hasta descomponerlo en una visión horrorosa del mismo.

La cabeza del chico comenzó a emitir un sonido extraño, parecido a un crujir y entre tanto, parecía que su cara comenzaba a aplanarse desde la nuca mientras sus facciones al frente parecían ser estiradas y comprimidas con una gran fuerza en contra de algún cristal o pared invisible frente a Twilight, expandiendo y desgarrando la piel del chico mientras se estiraba.

El rostro pronto se convirtió en poco menos que un montón de carne sanguinolenta que tenía forma de rostro, pero a este punto ya era irreconocible el chico que Twilight había tenido al frente.

Twilight estaba aterrada con lo que veía, asustada hasta un grado que nunca creyó que podía asustarse. Todo su cuerpo se tensó al tiempo que se encogía en la camilla contrayendo sus rodillas contra su pecho, comprimiendo fuertemente la almohada.

Comenzó a sentir escalofrío tras escalofrío mientras se ponía a temblar y su garganta se cerraba, dejándola sin la opción de siquiera poder gritar como le gustaría. Su corazón golpeteaba de modo frenético dentro de ella y su respiración se volvió errática. Comenzó a hiperventilarse.

De un momento a otro, sintiendo una presión malsana en el estómago Twilight no pudo controlar más los espasmos de terror de su cuerpo y su vejiga decidió que no podía retener más los líquidos dentro de sí con ese nivel de stress.

Sintiendo como el calor húmedo de la orina poco a poco inundaba y empapaba sus bragas, Twilight no atinó a hacer más que sólo cerrar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, jalar su falda entre medio de sus piernas como pretendiendo esconder el accidente tan vergonzoso que acababa de tener. Comenzó a llorar, hipando de sobremanera y tratando de recordar como respirar de modo correcto.

La desesperación en su ser era casi tan grande como la impotencia que sentía de no poder moverse y correr. Sintiéndose completamente paralizada y asustada. Petrificada.

La masa de carne que antes había sido la cara del chico emitió una burla sorda mientras abría una enorme y destrozada sección de sí misma que de haber sido aún la cara del muchacho vendría a representar la parte donde antes estaba la boca.

–Jajaja te hiciste encima– se burló con una voz gutural y rasposa.–Había escuchado que yo hacia que las chicas mojaran sus bragas pero no creí que fuera tan literal, jajajajajajajaja–

De pronto Twilight sintió su adrenalina explotar dentro de sí en su torrente sanguíneo hasta el punto de sentir que se le inflamaban las venas.

Se paró de la camilla como sí tuviera un resorte en la espalda y en menos de lo que le tomó darse cuenta, Twilight ya había llegado a la entrada de la enfermería.

Comenzó a zarandear la puerta al tiempo que giraba la manija y empujaba con todo su cuerpo contra la puerta tratando de abrirla y salir, pero está no se movía ni un milímetro. La enfermera De Lis la había dejado encerrada con esa cosa espantosa.

–¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenme saquenme de aquí se los ruego!– trataba de gritar Twilight pero sólo emitía frases ahogadas a medio camino dentro de su garganta.

La visión terrible y sangrienta del que antes era un muchacho comenzó a flotar en su dirección mientras parecía sonreír en una manera retorcida y horrible.

–Marcoooo...– dijo el ser –Marcoooo– repitió, divirtiéndose cruelmente con el miedo de Twilight en una versión perversa del juego de Marco Polo.

Twilight comenzó a sentirse más agobiada y zarandeó la puerta más fuerte al punto de que creyó que la arrancaría de su lugar, o que al menos le arrancaría la manija. Por desgracia ninguna de estas cosas ocurrió.

Muy por el contrario, Twilight se giró hacia su perseguidor para asegurarse que seguía muy detrás, quería tener un poco de tranquilidad, pero no encontrarlo y no ver rastro de él sólo la desesperó más.

Se quedó trabada en el lugar, aún tratando de abrir la puerta pero con la mirada atenta en todas direcciones por sí llegaba a ver el mínimo movimiento.

Unos pequeños instantes después Twilight sintió de nuevo ese escalofrío en su espalda y una voz grave y gutural, torcida en un sonido que no parecía voz le susurró al oído.

–Poloooo...–

–¡AHHHHHHHH!– Twilight gritó con todas sus fuerzas y se alejó lo más posible arrastrandose en reversa por el piso de la horrible visión de carne suspendida que antes era la cara de un chico.

–¿Qué pasa linda? ¿en serio me veo tan mal? ¿No te parezco atractivo?– se burlaba la masa.

Twilight no respondió, seguía alejándose todo lo que podía deslizandose por el suelo en reversa, sin quitar ni por un segundo la vista de la cara deformada del chico.

Él se rió.

–jaja ¿a donde pretendes ir? No tienes escape aquí–dijo con esa voz tan siniestra.

Twilight finalmente chocó con la pared del fondo en la enfermería y no pudiendo retroceder más sólo se le ocurrió mirar al frente a esa visión tan horrible que se acercaba lentamente.

Twilight sacó fuerzas de muy en su interior para gritar con una voz quebrada.

–¿¡QUÉ RAYOS QUIERES DE MI!?–

El chico se detuvo unos segundos en su avanzar hacia Twilight y lentamente su rostro volvió a la normalidad de antes, recuperando de a poco su forma como un rostro humano y no lo que se supone que era hace unos segundos.

–Pff, eres patética ¿sabes? Ella jamás se sintió asustada o siquiera perturbada por lo que fuera que yo hiciera, y eso que era una anciana mucho mayor que tWOW!– dijo el chico sin terminar su frase al momento de esquivar una probeta que le fue lanzada por Twilight.

Twilight se asombró por el hecho también, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de en que momento había tomado el pequeño recipiente y lo había lanzado.

El chico miró los fragmentos de cristal en el piso y luego miró a Twilight con la ceja levantada.

–¿qué se supone que tratabas de hacer con eso? Puedo atravesar objetos ¿recuerdas?–

Twilight se sintió impotente en ese momento, se sintió tan pequeña, tan extraña, tan...insignificante.

Estaba encerrada, sin posibilidad de salir, totalmente abrumada por esa visión que tenía al frente, esa cosa que la estaba acosand...un segundo, eso era, eso es exactamente lo único que era ese chico, una visión, una horrible y aterradora visión, pero visión a fin de cuentas.

Sólo una terrible manifestación irreal de lo que su mente estaba generando aún cuando desconocía la razón de ello. Se abofeteó mentalmente por lo idiota que está actuando y por el pequeño incidente que había tenido gracias al susto de esa estúpida manifestación ilusoria de su subconsciente.

Twilight agachó la cabeza en silencio, mirando sus pies y el piso a mosaicos verdes descoloridos que hacían juego con las paredes blancas de la enfermería. Se quedó así por una buena cantidad de segundos.

El peli-azul frente a ella se había quedado mirando a Twilight con una sonrisa arrogante hasta que escuchó la primera risa.

Al principio fue quedo, casi insonoro, como un susurro, pero estuvo seguro de lo que había escuchado cuando el sonido se repitió otra vez. Y luego otra vez y otra y otra y otra y más veces después esa.

Hacia este punto la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y la reemplazó una mueca de confusión pura.

Twilight se estaba riendo. Primero quedamente a lapsos interrumpidos, como queriendo contenerse. Luego comenzó a aumentar el volumen, cada vez más alto y más alto hasta que finalmente se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia.

El chico flotó en reversa unos cuantos centímetros. ¿Se había perdido de algo? ¿Qué era lo que le causaba tanta gracia a la chica?.

–Oye...¿Te sientes bien?– dijo el muchacho en una pregunta confusa.

Twilight levantó el rostro en ese momento y al ver al chico frente a ella, su risa sólo aumentó. De algún modo el que aún pudiera ver al muchacho aún cuando sabía que no existía en lo absoluto se le hacia tremendamente gracioso.

–jajajaja Es-Es que jajajaja esto es todo tan estúpido jajajajaja– contestó Twilight aún riendo comenzando a sentir su estómago doler.

–¿Ah?– exclamó el muchacho. Acto seguido un frasco de lo que parecía ser yodo le atravesó el rostro y se fue a estrellar en el suelo detrás de él. Esto fue seguido por más risas de la chica.

–NAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿¡LO VES!? JAJAJAJA– seguía riendo Twilight tras haber lanzado el frasco de vidrio mientras está vez se inclinaba al frente mientras se apoyaba con las manos en las rodillas.

El muchacho se quedó más extrañado que antes. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando aquí?.

–JAJAJA ES TAN GRACIOSO PORQUE AÚN TE VEO PERO NO ESTÁS AQUÍ JAJAJAJA ERE-ERES SÓLO UNA HORROROSA VISIÓN KAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA–

–Ahmm yo...voy a irme ahora, nos veremos loca–

–AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA INCLU-INCLUSO KAKAJAJA PUED-PUEDO ESCUCHARTE JAJAJAJAJAJA–dijo Twilight deslizándose lentamente hasta llegar al suelo con la espalda pegada a la pared. Al quedar sentada totalmente en el suelo Twilight seguía riéndose mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la pared.

El chico sólo suspiró

–Pff como sea, adiós loquita– dijo el chico girándose y descendiendo hacia el piso hasta atravesarlo por completo y desaparecer en el, como sí se hubiera sumergido en el agua.

Twilight vio esto y se quedó en silencio unos segundos...luego se puso a reír más señalando el sitio en el que el chico había desaparecido.

–Y ahor-ahora no estás jajajajajajaja...jajajajajja...jaja...jaja...ja...ja...jah ha hag...hagg...– las risas de Twilight lentamente se fueron entremezclando con sollozos y luego esos sollozos se fueron transformando en llanto.

Por alguna razón que Twilight no supo identificar, de repente comenzó a deshacerse en lágrimas mientras retraía las piernas contra su cuerpo y escondía su cara entre sus brazos dispuestos como una pequeña barrera apoyada en sus rodillas a la altura de su cara.

Después de esa cantidad de estrés y miedo al que se había encontrado sometida, su cuerpo debía desahogar todo eso y la forma que encontró fue primero en ese arranque de risa histérica y luego después, cuando la fuente de temor se había ido, la manera de deslindarse de ese manojo de nerviosismo, terror y pánico fue precisamente el llanto. Un llanto acongojado y liberador.

–¿¡Twilight!?– alcanzó a escuchar la chica como un corte a ese mar de sensaciones que la chica estaba exteriorizando.

–¡Eres sólo una gran mentirosa!– gritó Applejack rabiosa –¡Sólo quieres hacer quedar mal a Twilight delante de todos!–

Lemon Zap miró a Applejack con una ceja levantada y luego se revisó las uñas mientras respondía con tono aburrido.

–No tengo nada en contra de tu amiga Twilight, Applejack. Sólo estoy contándoles a todos lo que vi y escuché– levantó la vista y miró los ojos encendidos en fuego de la chica campirana, sonrió muy ligeramente. –No tengo ningún motivo para inventar calumnias, sólo te digo lo que sé.

–¡Y yo te digo que mientes!– replicó Applejack –¡Yo sé que Twilight no es muy social! ¡Es algo retraída, pero no es porque esté loca! ¡Es sólo que ella es así! ¡Es tan normal como tú y como yo, y en definitiva ella es por lejos mucho mejor persona que tú!–

–Quizás ella es tan retraída y poco social porque tiene toda la compañía que necesita de sus amigos imaginarios que inventa y con los que se pone a hablar sola en el baño. ¿No lo habías pensado Applejack?. – refutó Lemon aún mirándose las uñas con expresión aburrida –Y perdona que te lo diga pero eso de ponerse a discutir en voz alta con una amiga imaginaria no lo hace una persona normal como tú y como yo–

Applejack rechinaba los dientes. No era verdad, no podía ser verdad. Ella conocía a su amiga y sabía de sobra que no estaba loca.

–Quizás ella hablaba con alguien que tú no podías ver desde donde estabas– dijo Fluttershy en ese momento más calmada que su amiga de ojos verdes –o tal vez quizás hablaba por teléfono–

–Yo la vi Flutters– respondió Lemon– ella hacia la pantomima y se movía como interactuando con alguien, discutiendo, pero no había absolutamente nadie ahí. Luego se quedó quieta observando la puerta, sólo suspiró, cerró la llave del lavamanos y se fue–

Fluttershy se quedó meditando un poco sobre esto, poniendo un dedo en su mentón. Sería posible que Twilight...

–¡ESTAS SON PATRAÑAS! ¡Admitelo de una vez! Lo estas inventando todo– respondió Applejack gritando.

Lemon rodó los ojos ya cansada de discutir.

–di lo que quieras vaquerita y cree en lo que tu quieras. Yo sé lo que vi y lo sostengo. Twilight Sparkle está loca de remate, punto– dijo sacando un colorete de labios de un color anaranjado oscuro casi cafesoso.

–No puedo creerlo, ¿quién se cree ella que es para destruir la reputación de alguien de esa manera?– comenzó a decir la chica campirana por lo bajo de modo que sólo ella y Fluttershy podían haberla escuchado. Comenzó a apretar los puños.

–Ammm Applejack...¿y sí ella tiene razón?– preguntó Fluttershy detrás de ella.

La chica del sombrero se giró completamente con una expresión de asombro y decepción.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú le crees a esta engreída déspota?!– gritó

–Oye puedo oirte ¿sabes?– dijo Lemon viendose en un pequeño espejo de bolsillo mientras se pintaba los labios recargada en el pizarrón al frente.

–Sólo piénsalo Applejack. Cuando llegamos a la escuela Pinkie nos dijo que Twilight estaba en el baño y que llevaba unos 15 minutos ahí, para cuando salió había ya había estado media hora metida allá y lo primero que hizo fue ponerse a gritar y a llorar en el medio del patio.– razonó Fluttershy con timidez al ver la cara de su amiga.

–No puedo creer lo que escuchan mis oídos, jamás lo hubiera creído viniendo de ti Fluttershy–dijo Applejack alejándose de su amiga un paso.

La chica peli-rosada frunció el cejo, no le agradaba que su amiga la catalogara de traidora ahora.

–Bueno quizás ese es el problema. Te basas en quienes te dicen algo o sobre quienes lo dicen para creerlo o no, sin llegar a considerar ni por un instante que lo que te dicen pudiera ser verdad– dijo la chica de los ojos acua, cruzandose de brazos un poco molesta.

–Vaya tu amiga es bastante sensata– dijo Lemon mientras guardaba el colorete y le sonreía a Applejack.

La chica del sombrero frunció el ceño desviando la mirada a un lado, mientras consideraba creer en los disparates que le decía Lemon. Luego miró a su amiga tímida sólo para descubrir que está la veía con un cejo fruncido.

Applejack apretó los puños. Nunca le había gustado perder ni tampoco tener que ceder en una cuestión en la que se consideraba buena como era el descubrir las mentiras de la gente. Pero al parecer, resulta que quizás su lealtad a sus amigos la estaba cegando de algo que podría ser evidente.

–¿Tu crees que podría ser verdad lo que dice?– preguntó Applejack entre dientes.

–Sólo digo que sí lo que dice es cierto, eso explicaría porque Twiligt se tardó tanto en el baño y quizás tendría sentido porque se puso a gritar en medio del patio. Después de todo, sí imaginó una conversación completa con alguien que no existía dentro del baño, quién sabe que fue lo que imaginó después para asustarse así.– dijo la chica del cabello rosado.

Applejack estaba a punto de hablar nuevamente cuando el profesor Donker entró de nuevo al salón alertando a todos los alumnos. Lemon casi emitía un chillido creyendo que recibiría una reprimenda por estar parada al frente del salón en lugar de estar en su asiento, pero contrario a todo lo que los chicos creían sería el proceder de su profesor, el docente buscó directamente con la mirada a dos de sus alumnas y luego con una voz preocupada las llamó.

–Señorita Shy, Señorita Apple, necesito que me acompañen un segundo, tiene que ver con su amiga Sparkle –

Ambas chicas se miraron un segundo y luego avanzaron a paso apresurado. Ninguna sabía porque, pero está situación les comenzaba a dar muy mala espina. Ya eran bastantes incidentes relacionados a su amiga para considerarse coincidencia.

Al pasar junto a Lemon está tuvo la decencia de sonreír con sorna hacia Applejack y luego susurró sólo para que ella la escuchara.

–Loca de remate–

Applejack apretó los puños pero no dijo nada y siguió su camino fuera del aula para seguir a su profesor donde fuera que este las llevara.

Mientras iban por los pasillos caminando en un silencio tenso y preocupante, el señor Huffer les habló a las chicas.

–Niñas, ¿Qué saben sobre su amiga Twilight?– preguntó sin mirarlas y sin detenerse.

Las chicas se miraron entre si, Fluttershy se encogió de hombros ante la mirada interrogante de Applejack, ninguna sabía de que hablaba el profesor.

–Ammm señor Huffer, Emm no se ofenda pero ¿a que se refiere?– preguntó Fluttershy.

–¿Saben sí su amiga tiene algún hábito mal sano o quizás alguna adicción a drogas o alucinógenos?– preguntó el profesor más directamente.

–¿Cómo dice?– se extrañó Fluttershy cubríendose la boca con las manos algo espantada.

–¿Twilight Sparkle consumir drogas? porsupuesto que no ¿porque rayos pregunta eso? ¿De dónde sacó semejante tontería?– preguntó Applejack algo irritada.

El profesor la miró con una expresión de reprimenda junto a una ceja levantada por encima del hombro sin detener su andar, luego se giró al frente. Fluttershy le dirigió una mirada similar a su amiga, como reclamándole y diciendo "¿De qué acabamos de hablar Applejack?"

–Sólo trataba de buscar una explicación.– hablo de nuevo el docente –Parece ser que su amiga está teniendo alucinaciones muy fuertes. Primero en el patio y ahora en la enfermería. La verdad no se porque la señorita De Lis la dejó sola y encerrada en un estado tan delicado pero parece ser que esto es algo grave.–

–Espere, ¿de que está hablando? ¿Le pasó algo malo a Twilight?– preguntó Applejack.

–Será mejor que esperen a que lleguemos a la enfermería y que la señorita De Lis les explique, yo no conozco todos los detalles– dijo el profesor con un tono pensativo.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que llegaron a la enfermería. Al entrar las recibió un fuerte olor ferroso característico del yodo y sus amigas Rarity, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie también estaba ahí junto con una profesora que según sabían era la esposa del señor Donker. Al parecer el que sus amigas estuvieran ahí también había sido una cuestión de último minuto, debido a que todas parecían estar confundidas respecto a que hacían ahí. Rainbow incluso aún tenía los googles y la bata de los talleres puestos junto a un taladro a baterías que sostenía en las manos y Rarity llevaba el cabello arreglado en una coleta y unos lentes de armazón rojo junto a una cinta métrica en el cuello.

Applejack se preocupó y comenzó a buscar a Twilight con la mirada. Se fijó en que al fondo de la enfermería una de las camillas estaba separada del resto con las cortinas corridas impidiendo la visión de lo que ocurría detrás. Supuso que Twilight junto a la señorita De Lis estarían ahí. Esto la preocupó más.

Se volvió a sus amigas haciendo una pregunta silente "¿Qué está pasando?" a la que todas contestaron de forma silente también encogiendo se de hombros o negando con la cabeza "No tenemos idea".

Las palabras he Applejack estaba por soltar murieron en su garganta al ver salir a la enfermera De Lis de aquella cortina que ocultaba la última camilla de la enfermería y lo ocurría del otro lado. La mujer parecía un tanto cansada y algo confundida pues venía mordiendo ligeramente su pulgar mientras mantenía una pose y mirada pensativa.

El señor Huffer carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención de la enfermera una vez la sacó de su estado límbico señaló con la merada a las alumnas que se mantenían expectantes de la situación.

–¿Qué? oh oh, cierto cierto, ¿son todas?– preguntó la enfermera.

–Sí, son todas– concertó el profesor Huffer.

–Bien– dijo la señorita De Lis mientras tomaba unos cuantos papeles del escritorio junto a su tabla de madera y mientras se pasaba un mechón rebelde de cabello por detrás de la oreja, tomaba una pluma y apuntaba algo ante la expectante mirada de todos los presentes (Salvo de Twilight que se encontraba en la camilla al fondo de la enfermería).

–Ok, no he podido contactar a los padres de Twilight porque según parece están de viaje y el único pariente cercano sería su hermano menor Spike, que es menor de edad y vive con ella en un departamento no muy lejos, y parece ser que tampoco está disponible porque el también asiste a la escuela– mencionó la enfermera hablando más para sí misma que para los presentes. Aún así a esto los profesores Matilda y Donker asintieron.

–En ese caso me quedan ustedes como referencia–dijo la enfermara anotando un poco más en los papeles.

Applejack no lo soportó más y soltó la creciente inquietud que venía sintiendo desde hacia un rato en el estómago como una pregunta algo brusca y golpeada.

–¿Quieren explicarnos que rayos pasa aquí? ¿Porqué nos llamaron a reunirnos? ¿Acaso algo malo le pasó a Twilight?–

Por segunda vez el profesor Donker la miró a modo de reprimenda mientras la señorita De Lis la miró más con preocupación.

Suspirando un poco contestó a la pregunta de la chica campirana.

–Tal parece que sí linda, algo le pasa a Twilight, aunque no estoy muy segura de lo que es...– contestó y lo último lo dijo más en un susurro tanto para no disparar todas las alarmas en las chicas de un sólo golpe y evitar el pánico como también por la vergüenza que le causaba que no sabía con que lidiaba exactamente.

–Perdone pero, ¿Que es lo que le pasa a Twilight?– peguntó Rarity en seguida.

De Lis se le quedó viendo un momento y apartando la vista un poco molesta consigo misma se obligó a responder lo más sincera que pudo.

–No estoy 100% segura. Parece ser que tiene una fatiga generalizada por desvelarse y sobre exigirse con los estudios. Aunque también parece que presenta una arritmia cardíaca sutil.– De Lis paró un momento para pasar un poco de saliva antes de continuar –Lo que verdaderamente me preocupa son las alucinaciones que ha tenido junto a los ataques de pánico. Contando los que tuvo como razón por la que me llamaron en primer lugar, ha tenido dos, este último parece que quizás un poco más fuerte que el experimentó en el patio, además de que estaba alucinando diciéndome que había un chico aquí que la observaba–

La enfermera omitió el detalle de como encontró a Twilight encogida contra la pared llorando a mares junto con la probeta y el frasco de yodo esparcidos y regados por el piso, además del pequeño incidente de incontinencia que se evidenciaba por la enorme mancha que presentaba la funda del colchón de la camilla.

No quería despertar pánico y que la bombardearán con preguntas a las cuales no tenía respuesta, pues Twilight se limitó a gritar y patalear totalmente histérica balbuceando incoherencias sin sentido cuando se había acercado a tratar de ayudarla. Preocupar y espantar a sus amigas no serviría de nada.

Todos quedaron en silencio visiblemente preocupados por la salud de Twilight. Inclusive Pinkie que solía ser la más animosa e infantil con prácticamente todo, estaba falta de chistes o bromas respecto a esto y se mantenía callada, recargada en un borde del escritorio del recibidor mirando fijamente el suelo.

–Las llamé aquí porque sé que ustedes son sus amigas. Fluttershy me ha contado algo de ustedes en alguna ocasión y sé algunas de las aventuras que han tenido. Me parecen unas buenas amigas por tratar de ayudar a Twilight así.– dijo sonriendo y mirando a Fluttershy con un sonrisa. Esta última se sonrojó y miró hacia otro sitio apenada.

Las chicas miraron a Fluttershy y a la enfermera con una ceja levantada.

La verdad era que Fluttershy y la señorita De Lis tenían una relación amistosa que era algo conocida en la escuela. La costumbre popular de querer buscarle los tres pies al gato habían hecho que se corriera el rumor de que ellas mantenían una especie de aventura amorosa lesbiana entre alumna y enfermera. Algo así como una de las fantasías más comunes entre el alumnado cuando no podían concebir la amistad entre una alumna y un docente o figura de autoridad mayor dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela.

La verdad era que eran amigas y se tenían mucho cariño, debido a que a Fluttershy le interesaba aprender sobre la anatomía humana y la comparaba con los conocimientos que tenía sobre los animales que le gustaba cuidar en la veterinaria en el trabajo, además de que De Lis era una buena conversadora y siempre tenía un tema interesante que compartir.

Por su parte a Fleür De Lis le venía de maravilla tener una amiga con quién pasar aveces los ratos solitarios de su jornada que generalmente gastaba metida en el consultorio sin mayores problemas que atender más que uno que otro dolor de estómago o chicas con la regla que iban en busca de un analgésico para el dolor.

Durante los ratos libres de Fluttershy, está solía pasarse a saludar a Fleür y habían compartido una que otra anécdota como buenas amigas.

Esa costumbre hizo que se corriera el rumor de que quizás esas dos tenían otra cosa además de una amistad genuina. La verdad sus amigas no creían mucho en esas habladurías y mientras se mantuvieran a su lado para protegerla de algún pesado que comenzara a molestar con el tema, a Fluttershy le importaba poco lo que dijeran.

–Se que como son buenas amigas de Twilight puedo confiarles la información que acabo de contarles, además de que también necesito que me digan sobre sus hábitos o costumbres para saber sí hay algo que no estoy tomando en cuenta para mi diagnóstico, que a estas alturas me parece que no tengo nada con que trabajar.– suspiró en un tono derrotista la enfermera.

–Normalmente le pediría esto a sus padres pero como acabo de decirles y como Twilight me comentó, parece que están fuera por el momento así que son mi única esperanza chicas. Así que díganme, ¿Saben sí Twilight tiene algún tipo de adicción? ¿Maneja algún enervante o quizás alguna sustancia que pudiera alterarla?–preguntó la enfermera lista para tomar apuntes.

Todas las chicas negaron con la cabeza.

–Usamos algunos solventes cuando trabajamos con rotuladores o acrílicos para las pinturas. Pero siempre son solventes sin olor, más en el caso de Twilight porque dice que el que tiene olor le provoca dolor de cabeza– contestó Pinkie Pie –Además de eso no sé sí ella utiliza otra cosa–

De Lis asintió

–¿Saben sí fuma? ¿Quizás alguna sustancia que utilice cuando van de fiesta para permanecer despierta? ¿suele tomar?–preguntó de nuevo.

Todas negaron un poco contrariadas de que estuvieran dando posibilidades así de su amiga.

–Twilight no toma. Ni siquiera una cerveza. Creo que ni siquiera le gusta el café– aclaró Rainbow

–Entiendo– dijo De Lis. Se rascó un poco la cabeza por la ansiedad de estarse quedandose opciones.

–¿La han notado rara? ¿Algún comportamiento extraño? ¿Quizás que se haya vuelto más distante o menos comunicativa? ¿Callada quizás?–

Aquí fue donde todas sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la espalda y se pusieron tensas. Se miraron unas a otras.

Fleür las miró expectante, al parecer había dado con algo.

Applejack fue quién habló en nombre de todas después de llegar a un acuerdo silente entre las chicas.

–Bueno...– dijo Applejack quitándose el sombrero –Ella ha estado algo rara de un tiempo para acá...–explicó apenada.

–¿Rara en que aspecto linda?– preguntó Fleür.

–Bueno se porta algo distante con nosotras.– dijo Rarity.

–Como sí cuando habláramos con ella nos contestara un robot o alguien más de modo automático. Ella no era así, nisiquiera antes de que fuéramos amigas– complementó Rainbow Dash.

–Cuando estamos con ella se siente como sí estuviera ausente. Como sí no tuviera emociones por nada. Como sí viviera aburrida de todo. No importa cuantas veces trate de hacerla reír o de que se integre a nosotras cuando estamos todas juntas. Ella simplemente no está– agregó Pinkie con un gesto compungido.

–Hemos tratado de hablar con ella pero siempre nos dice que está bien y que no nos preocupemos-dijo Fluttershy –pero sí que nos preocupa...–agregó agachando los ojos.

Fleür terminó de anotar y luego revisó lo que había escrito. Torció la boca en un gesto extraño y luego miró a las chicas con una mirada aún pensativa. Todas ellas expectantes.

–¿Hay algo más? ¿Saben sí en casa tiene problemas con sus padres o con su hermano?–

–Pues no. Todos se llevan muy bien, al menos hasta donde sabemos de la última vez que estuvimos ahí hace unas 2 semanas.– dijo Rarity.

–Dirás que tú estuviste ahí, acosadora– susurró Rainbow Dash con los dientes apretados, Rarity en respuesta le dio un ceño fruncido.

–Ammm tal vez deba mencionar algo que pasó hoy mismo pero que no pareció importante, al menos no cuando me lo dijo– mencionó Pinkie levantando la mano ligeramente como pidiendo la palabra.

–¿Y que es?– preguntó Fleür

–Bueno hoy en la mañana, cuando veníamos en el autobús, ella mencionó haber visto a un hombre que venía sentado al frente nuestro y que nos había dado unas barras de chocolate...– mencionó la chica de cabello esponjoso. –Lo raro es que delante de nosotras no había nadie sentado y éramos casi las únicas pasajeras en el autobús salvo por otras personas que iban sentadas atrás y algunas cuantas unas siete filas delante nuestro, más el chofer. Cuando me lo comentó yo creí que estaba bromeando pero luego se fue corriendo muy asustada al baño y cuando volvió fue cuando se puso a gritar.– dijo Pinkie muy sería recordando.

La señorita De Lis lo agregó a sus apuntes y los observó durante unos momentos y luego bajó el portapapeles con una expresión cansada.

–Pues no sé que pensar. Por la actitud que describieron de ella parece tener algún tipo de depresión de algún tiempo, pero eso no explica para nada ni las alucinaciones ni los ataques de pánico– dijo Fleür.

Todas se miraban preocupadas pensando en la salud de su amiga. Aunque quizás Fluttershy se veía más pensativa que preocupada. La situación le parecía tener un sentido aunque no sabía bien hacia que dirección.

–¿Y que es lo que sugiere hacer con la señorita Sparkle doctora? ¿Llamamos a sus padres?– preguntó Matilda.

–No creo que sea prudente importunar a los señores Sparkle por un asunto del que no estamos seguros de que se trata exactamente aún. Mi consejo sería que se tomará un tiempo de la escuela unos días. Aún creo que esto tiene que ver de algún modo por la fatiga y el estrés en el que se encuentra. Le expediré un permiso médico especial para que pueda ir a descansar a su casa y se relaje un poco. Tal vez el próximo Lunes esté de vuelta ya mejorada, aunque voy a necesitar que la vigilen de cerca– dijo De Lis haciendo el papeleo del permiso.

–Cuente con ello– dijo Rainbow Dash determinada.

–Un segundo, ¿piensa excusar a estas cinco señoritas para que vigilen a su amiga?– dijo Donker algo alarmado.

–No, nada de eso tranquilo. Con sólo una de ellas bastará. Y ya sé a quién le voy a expedir el permiso– dijo Fleür entregándole un trozo de papel a Rarity.

–¿Yo?– preguntó la chica del cabello estilizado.

–Se que eres la única de las seis que tiene un automóvil propio y que tienes un ojo crítico a los detalles muy agudo. Necesito que te quedes con Twilight unos días para asistirla y la vigiles. Cualquier cosa rara que observes, lo que sea, quiero que me llames y de ser necesario puedes traerla aquí de urgencia de inmediato. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?– preguntó Fleür a la chica.

Rarity sólo asintió sintiendo que se le había asignado una misión importante.

–Bien, confió en que no harás mal uso de este permiso. Por el momento será mejor que la dejen descansar aquí unas horas, al menos hasta el final de las clases de hoy, puedes venir a recogerla para entonces. Le di unos calmantes para que se tranquilizara y casi de inmediato se quedó dormida. Para sobre las 3:00 debería estar despierta y quizás con un poco de hambre. Puedes venir por ella en cualquier momento después de esa hora.–

–Bueno mis clases terminan a las 4:00 así que no habrá problemas en venir a recogerla– dijo Rarity segura.

–Bien, en ese caso creo mejor deberíamos regresar a clases. Su amiga debería descansar– exclamó el profesor Huffer acomodandose el saco.

–Ammm disculpe señorita De Lis...¿podemos ver a Twilight antes de irnos?– preguntó tímidamente Fluttershy.

Fleür lo pensó sólo un momento y luego asintió con una sonrisa amable indicándoles con un gesto de la mano donde se encontraba su amiga. Inmediatamente después las chicas se acercaron a su amiga que estaba semiconsciente en la última camilla. Rarity y Fluttershy no pudieron pasar por alto que la primera camilla por la que pasaron a un lado estaba con el cojinete al descubierto y las sábanas no estaban.

Cuando llegaron y vieron a Twilight ahí, tendida en la cama y claramente mareada por los calmantes y tal vez confundida, sintieron un nudo en el estómago.

Twilight a duras penas pudo abrir los ojos para ver a sus amigas, sólo que su visión estaba algo nubosa y su audición no era muy buena tampoco.

A pesar de eso pudo distinguir a las 6 figuras que se encontraban al frente suyo como manchones nubosos, distintos claro está a todo el enorme manchón blanco que suponía eran las paredes de la enfermería. Todas sus amigas parecían estarle diciendo algo, pero no entendía bien el que. Sentía que le hablaban mientras ella estaba enterrada bajo tres toneladas de tierra o que estaba del otro lado de un cristal muy grueso.

Parpadeando ligeramente su visión adquirió sólo un poco de nitidez ahora pudiendo distinguir formas sin llegar a distinguir rasgos definidos.

Pudo ver en un orden de izquierda a derecha al frente suyo a Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Applejack, además de alguien a quién desconocía parado detrás de Fluttershy.

No lo reconocía, pero parecía un hombre alto con un traje elegante algo desarreglado de color café, con un cabello canoso al frente y ganando un color negro ébano conforme iba hacia atrás de su cabeza. Cara más bien alargada y un tono de piel apagado, como ligeramente gris.

La figura del hombre misterioso no hablaba, sólo se mantenía silente como espectador de la situación. Era algo un poco atemorizante, pero debido al cansancio mental de Twilight, más el calmante que la enfermera le había suministrado, sus reacciones y la agudeza de sus sentidos se veían mermados en gran medida.

Twilight decidió volver su atención a sus amigas. Le interesaba entender que decían antes de quedarse dormida, ya que aunque Fleür había dicho que se había quedado dormida casi al instante, la verdad era que sólo había dormitado un poco.

Deseaba dejarse llevar por el efecto del narcótico que le habían suministrado luego del estado histérico en el que la habían encontrado, además de que no había dormido bien la noche anterior. Iba con toda la disposición a quedarse dormida en calma cuando escuchó que sus amigas habían llegado a la enfermería.

Sabía que su presencia ahí no era casualidad, sabía que estaban ahí por ella y porque estaban preocupadas. Entonces se obligó a despertarse un poco más sólo para agradecerles al menos que se preocuparan por ella. Aunque esto último no sabía ni como lo iba a hacer porque no podía ni moverse. Sentía que pesaba toneladas, ya no digamos emitir algo más que simples susurros como pretensión de frases.

De entré todo el mar de sonidos alrededor suyo, puso toda su atención en averiguar lo que sus amigas decían. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y la confundía con su pensamientos que sé apelotonaban y mezclaban con lo que veía y escuchaba, pero debía hacer un esfuerzo.

–Recupérate pronto Twilight iremos a visitarte desde mañana todos los días para que no te sientas sola y te alivies más rápido– dijo Pinkie que aunque no podía verla claramente, la imaginaba con su enorme sonrisa risueña y soñadora.

–Te esperamos de vuelta como nueva muy pronto compañera, ya veras como todo se arregla, te lo garantizo– exclamó Applejack tomando la mano de Twilight y apretándola ligeramente en señal de "estamos contigo, sea lo que sea que te pase, estamos aquí para ti".

Aunque últimamente sus amigas le había estado diciendo siempre que se preocupaban por ella, está fue la primera vez que sintió realmente como la estimaban y como se preocupaban por su salud y porque estuviera bien. Aún con narcóticos encima y todo, reveló una tenue sonrisa agradecida, seguida de un muy leve susurro que se esforzó al máximo para emitir antes de caer inconsciente.

–Gra-Gra...cias...– dijo como pudo y cerró los ojos para caer rendida.

Las chicas miraron a Twilight cerrar sus ojos y la sonrisa se les borró a todas. Esto parecía que estaba haciéndose más grave de lo que siquiera imaginaban que era.

–Muy bien chicas vuelvan a sus clases, ella estará aquí cuando salgan y estará despierta para que la despidan– mencionó Fleür con voz maternal guiando a las muchachas fuera de la enfermería.

Una vez todas las chicas abandonaron el lugar, ella cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en su asiento cansada, mirando al techo mientras suspiraba derrotada y fatigada de todo este asunto.

Tomó sus notas de nuevo y las leyó otra vez tratando de descubrir algo que le dijera que es lo que la chica del cabello lavanda padecía.

–No sé que te pasa, pero voy a averiguarlo y voy a ayudarte a mejorar– dijo mirando a Twilight de soslayo mientras apretaba sus notas entre sus manos con determinación.

Twilight abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el enorme foco alargado de gas xenón que componía la lámpara que tenía encima de su cabeza en el techo de la enfermería mientras parpadeaba muy levemente cambiando la intensidad de la luz en un mínimo al mismo tiempo que zumbaba un poco.

Twilight se quedó observándolo un poco y luego decidió levantarse. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo logró incorporarse sosteniendose un poco la cabeza sintiéndose un poco mareada.

Emitió un quejido y gracias a eso alertó a la enfermera De Lis quién se giró para corroborar a Twilight. Sonrió un poco por verla levantada.

–Hola otra vez Twilight. ¿Qué tal la siesta?– dijo con un poco de humor.

–Siento que me hubieran golpeado la cabeza con un bate de Base-Ball. Todo se mueve– respodió sentándose lo mejor que podía mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio estando recargada en la pequeña cabecera de metal de la camilla.

–Se te pasará en unos minutos linda. Es por los calmantes pero te sentirás como nueva y muy descansada en cuanto comas un poco– respondió la enfermera con una sonrisa amable.

–No se preocupe eso no es necesar-*GRRRR*– comenzó a decir Twilight y su estómago la interrumpió.

La chica se sonrojó poderosamente mientras desviaba la mirada con los ojos y Fleür soltó una pequeña risa.

–Es normal Twilight. Vamos ven aquí, tu equilibrio mejorará más rápido si caminas un poco– dijo la enfermera llegando hacia con ella y tendiéndole una mano para que se apoyará y pudiera ponerse de pie.

Twilight logró incorporarse con un muy leve tambaleo, pero una vez que sintió de nuevo el suelo bajo sus pies y puedo sentir todo su cuerpo para ubicarse en el espacio, se sintió mucho mejor y menos mareada.

–¡Eso es linda muy bien lo lograste!– dijo Fleür emocionada y luego se le acercó a a Twilight y tomando su rostro le plantó un pequeño besito en la mejilla con un cariño muy cálido.

Twilight abrió enormemente los ojos y se le quedó viendo a la enfermera con una mirada desencajada al tiempo que se sonrojaba furiosamente.

Fleür sólo sonrió inocentemente y con esa misma sonrisa sacó un par de monedas y se las entregó a Twilight.

–Debemos apaciguar esa pancita gruñidora. Ve por algunos bocadillos a la máquina expendedora del final del pasillo y luego vuelve aquí para que los comas antes de que tu amiga Rarity venga aquí ¿sí?– dijo la enfermera sin abandonar la sonrisa y luego se giró a revisar unos papeles tan tranquilamente como sí nada hubiera pasado.

Twilight se descolocó y comenzó a abandonar la enfermería muy lentamente mientras vigilaba que De Lis no la siguiera. Una vez estuvo segura de ello corrió como sí su vida dependiera de ello.

No sabía porque rayos la enfermera había hecho eso de darle un beso en la mejilla pero no se iba a quedar a averiguarlo. La asustó sobremanera.

Corriendo hasta un poco más de atravesar la mitad del pasillo, se detuvo de súbito casi dándose de bruces contra el suelo en caso de haber tropezado.

Twilight quedó sumamente extrañada y confundida con lo que veía y una extraña sensación la asaltó de golpe sintiendo un raro peso en el estómago.

Tan sólo unos 45 centímetros o menos delante de ella el pasillo junto con toda la estructura de la escuela habían desaparecido y en su lugar había un acantilado altísimo del que no podía ni ver el fondo.

Twilight tragó duro e inmediatamente retrocedió temiendo caerse.

Habiendo retrocedido unos cuantos pasos, su visión periférica le advirtió de otra figura a su lado.

Twilight inmediatamente giró y se recargó en una de las paredes que aún quedaban en pie del pasillo en el que se encontraba parada. Lo mas lejos posible de la que ahora reparaba era una chica.

La muchacha no debía tener más de 20 años igual que ella y de entré otras cosas podía ver que tenía el cabello corto en un estilo de hongo que le llegaba a poco más de la mitad del cuello.

Su color de cabello era blanco con rayos azules claros, y traía atada al cuello una mascada morada con unos holanes muy pequeñitos de color blanco, además de una especie de listón rojo amarrado a especie de moño que dejaba caer parte de los extremos hacia abajo.

Llevaba un vestido de una sola pieza de color blanco crema con un toque muy sutil de amarillo. Usaba botas de tacón altos del color que la mascada también.

Era una chica muy bella y tenía unos grandes y bonitos ojos azules claros con unas pestañas largas y seductoras. Una nariz pequeña y una boca menuda contraída en una mueca triste con las comisuras hacia abajo.

Parecía que la chica lloraba angustiada, mientras sostenía una clase de sombrero morado de gala con una pluma roja contra su pecho. También parecía mirar fijamente al vacío.

Twilight la observaba sin mediar palabra alguna pero con un temor creciente. Se sentía sin voz y podía percibir como comenzaba a sudar y como su corazón rebotaba dentro de su pecho por toda su caja torácica.

La chica sin girarse a mirarla y sin algún intento de hacer mayor cosa, comenzó a caminar directamente al borde de lo que quedaba del piso del pasillo acercándose peligrosamente al filo del precipicio.

A Twilight la asaltó una angustia tremenda y en un intento de hacer algo emitió un quejido con una palabra.

–¡No...–

pero fue demasiado tarde, la chica saltó al vacío emitiendo un grito sumamente aterrador mientras caía.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Twilight no soportó la visión ni el grito y entonces decidió correr en sentido contrario al precipicio, intentando que sus piernas no dieran un paso en falso y le valieran caer al suelo.

Llegando de nuevo a lo que era la enfermería Twilight se detuvo de nuevo ante una imagen espantosa.

La enfermería parecía estar en ruinas. Casi como sí la hubieran dejado abandonada hace 60 años, con la pintura en las paredes desgastada y caída, las lámparas del techo colgando de un hilo apenas resistente y botando chispas.

Todo el lugar perecía estar derruido, oscuro, y con un ambiente general de baldío y edificio en obra negra.

Para Twilight el aspecto del lugar era lo de menos. En el centro del sitio estaba agachada y encogida, la señorita De Lis dándole la espalda a Twilight, sollozando con una melancolía y tristeza totalmente palpable en el aire. Parecía haber cambiado de atuendo debido a que ahora traía puesto un simple camisón de esos que te dan en los hospitales cuando eres un interno.

Twilight tragó duro y con cuidado comenzó a retroceder lentamente, pero cuando ya había conseguido alejarse tres pasos un trozo del techo se desprendió y cayó a un lado de Twilight haciendo ruido y alertando a la señorita De Lis que lentamente se giró hacia la muchacha.

Cuando giró por completo, Twilight tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos para no gritar de la horripilante imagen que tenía al frente.

La señorita De Lis estaba totalmente empapada en sangre. Sangre pastosa, oscura y roja, sangre que parecía estar fresca y esta se escurría lentamente del pecho hacía abajo mientras entre sus brazos sostenía un bulto envuelto en cobertores de color amarillo pálido manchados de sangre también.

Twilight alcanzó a ver una pequeña extremidad asomándose de el bulto en los brazos de la enfermera. Parecía una manita.

La señorita De Lis seguía sollozando, gimiendo y llorando, aún mirando a Twilight frente a ella, quién se mantenía inerte alternando su vista entre la enfermera y el bulto ensangrentado que reposaba en los brazos de la enfermera.

–Lo maté Twilight. Yo lo maté– dijo De Lis mientras miraba a Twilight fijamente con los ojos abiertos enormemente y con una expresión de locura.

–Lo maté porqué me lo pidió. El quería morir y lo hice, lo maté– decía la enfermera mientras lloraba. Parecía que trataba de excusarse por lo que había hecho. Twilight no podía hacer ni decir nada, sólo observar aterrada.

– Está hecho– dijo De Lis en tono ahora más frío y carente de cualquier emoción soltando el bulto que sostenía en sus brazos de repente.

El bulto cayó al piso y rodó un poco deslizandose fuera de las cobijas que lo cubrían casi por completo de la vista de Twilight.

Cuando el contenido de los cobertores estuvo fuera de sus cubiertas, Twilight pudo ver que en efecto, se trataba de un bebé. Un bebé que estaba teñido de rojo por completo, con la cabeza completamente triturada y convertida en girones de carne cartílagos y piel. El cordón umbilical enredado en su cuello y los ojos abiertos totalmente, blancos y perdidos como mirando al vacío del universo mismo.

Twilight sintió que le fallaron las piernas y se dejó caer sentada al piso, deslizandose lentamente con la espalda contra la pared en la que se recargaba. La vista la tenía clavada en el bebé mutilado.

Le entraron arcadas. Sintió que su estómago iba a regurgitar todo lo que tuviera dentro y más.

El olor era apestoso, como una mezcla del aroma ferroso de la sangre y el olor a placenta y líquido amniótico.

De pronto, de entre los gemidos lastimeros y los sollozos que emitía De Lis, Twilight escuchó que alguien la llamaba. Una voz que le parecía familiar aunque no sabía muy bien de donde.

–Twilight– escuchó. –Twilight– se repitió.

Twilight no quería escuchar nada pero la voz la siguió llamando y cuando encontró la fuente de ello quiso con más fuerza que nunca que se detuviera.

El bebé la llamaba, la llamaba por su nombre y parecía cada vez más insistente y ajeno. Como sí esa voz no tuviera nada que hacer en el cuerpo de un bebé.

–Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight– repetía más y más alto y más y más rápido.

Twilight se tapó los oídos y empezó a llorar. Rogando que parara, que todo esto parara de una vez, queriendo estar en otro lugar, queriendo irse lejos.

–TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT– ahora más alto y más alto.

Twilight agachó la cabeza y se apretó lo más que pudo los oídos con las manos, rogando sólo escuchar el sonido de su propio llanto.

De repente sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Gritó como sí la vida se le fuera en ello.

–¡AHHHHHHHHH!–

–¡TWILIGHT TWILIGHT CÁLMATE SOY YO TWILIGHT! ¡SOY FLEÜR!– dijo la enfermera tratando de contener los manotazos y los pataleos que la chica lanzaba a diestra y siniestra.

Twilight abrió los ojos y de repente supo donde estaba, pudiendo reconocer las paredes blancas a su alrededor y la suavidad de la sábana que cubría el colchón de la camilla donde estaba acostada.

Paró sus gritos en seco, reemplazandolos por su respiración agitada y su mirada desubicada con unos ojos que iba alternando de izquierda a derecha rápidamente tratando de memorizar lo más que podía de su entorno.

–¡Twilight cálmate! ¡Respira sólo fue una pesadilla! ¡Respira y mírame! ¡Mírame por favor!– dijo la enfermera De Lis casi sobre la muchacha haciendo que controlara sus gritos y la mirara fijamente a los ojos tomándola fijamente del rostro.

Twilight la miró y lentamente fue regularizando su respiración y calmando el ajetreo de sus brazos y sus piernas.

Cuando la respiración de a Twilight se normalizó y al fin podía controlar sus brazos y piernas, la enfermera soltó su rostro y la animó a recostarse de nuevo en la almohada. Twilight aceptó de manera un poco reacia, pero sintiendo como la enfermera acariciaba su cabello con tal delicadeza que perecía que tenía temor de romperla, finalmente estaba consiguiendo calmarse un poco.

–Shh Shh, ya tranquila, calma todo está bien, calma– dijo la enfermera De Lis en un susurro mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Una vez habiéndose tranquilizado por completo la señorita De Lis suspiró aliviada sabiendo que había hecho un buen trabajo.

Tras unos pocos minutos de silencio ínterludio entre el desastre y la calma, la señorita De Lis se decidió a preguntar.

–¿Ya estás mejor cielo?–

Twilight sólo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza leve y los ojos entrecerrados. Se sentía débil, cansada, asustada, confundía y sobretodo tan ajena a ella misma.

Siempre se había considerado a ella misma como una persona partidaria del uso de la razón, la lógica y el sentido común. Pero en el transcurso de estos dos últimos días, su lógica y sentido común no le servían de nada ante lo que no podía comprender con la razón.

No sabía porqué estaba teniendo tan horribles alucinaciones, no sabía porqué estaba teniendo tan aterradoras pesadillas, no sabía nada sobre nada y eso era lo que más le asustaba. Se sentía...sola, tan...insignificante.

–Vaya parece que fue una pesadilla fuerte. Casi me conectas unos cuantos derechazos. Eres más fuerte de lo que pareces– dijo la enfermera sonriéndole a Twilight como sí nada hubiera pasado, tratando obviamente de calmar las cosas un poco más.

Twilight no respondió. Solamente la miró algo shockeada todavía por la imagen que había tenido de ella en su sueño cargando un bebé muerto envuelto en cobertores.

Un silencio se formó de nuevo y la señorita De Lis supo de inmediato que no ganaría nada tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Suspiró con un aire derrotista y agachó la mirada. Se sintió avergonzada de nuevo. No podía ni tranquilizar a alguien habiendo salido de un mal sueño.

–Debiste asustarte mucho ¿no es así?– dijo en un tono bajito aún sin levantar la vista.

Twilight hizo una mueca incómoda y se encogió más contra sí misma, acomodandose en posición fetal, dándole la espalda a De Lis.

La enfermera vio esto con un poco de culpa. No tenía ni idea de como tratar a una paciente en el estado de Twilight en estos momentos y el no saberlo la hacia sentirse inútil. Como un estorbo.

Miró a Twilight de reojo, acostada de una forma en que se veía tan vulnerable y triste. Le dieron ganas de darle un abrazo.

Puso una expresión deprimida y el silencio reinó en la habitación por un momento hasta que se dio valor para hablar de nuevo, en un nuevo intento por aligerar el ambiente o al menos distraer a Twilight de lo que fuera que hubiese soñado.

–¿Sabes? Cuando era niña tuve una infancia muy difícil. Sólo quedamos mi mamá y yo cuando papá murió en un accidente de tráfico siendo yo sólo una bebé y sólo nos teníamos la una a la otra.– comenzó a relatar De Lis.

–Ella trabajaba hasta tarde todos los días y bueno, cuando crecí lo suficiente para ya no necesitar de una niñera comencé a pasar mucho tiempo sola en casa– el relato se volvía ligeramente más triste con la voz algo trémula de Fleür.

–Recuerdo que cuando me sentía sola me sentaba a hablar conmigo misma frente al espejo para charlar con alguien. Jaja, inventaba mis propios personajes y miles de historias que ocurrían en mi pequeño cuarto. Armaba un castillo con mis mantas y mi cama y era la orgullosa general de las tropas más valientes de marionetas de calcetín que alguna vez hayan podido existir jejeje– dijo De Lis con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro.

Twilight escuchaba el relato algo distante, pero ganando interés de pronto en el mismo.

–cuando mamá llegaba del trabajo cenábamos juntas en silencio y luego a la mañana siguiente luego de yo volver de la escuela todo volvía a comenzar de nuevo– suspiró.

–En invierno la casa se ponía fría y parecía que la actitud de mi madre se enfriaba también cada vez un poco más y yo sentía que cada vez me alejaba un poco más de ella. Hasta que eventualmente no nos hablábamos sí no era necesario. El mundo entonces se volvió gris y aburrido y yo sólo...me aburría con él. Me volvía cada vez más parte de ese mundo terrible que me había quitado a mi padre y luego a mi mamá también para finalmente comenzar a arrastrarme a mi...y sin que me diera cuenta ya era parte de él. Gris y aburrida como todo y como todos, sólo viviendo un día a la vez en una rutina que más parecía un bucle en el que cada día hacia lo mismo una y otra vez sin parar...– dijo De Lis en un tono apagado y triste.

El silencio se instauró de nuevo y. Twilight esperó a que la señorita De lis continuara con su historia. Cuando eso no ocurrió ella se atrevió a preguntar.

–¿Porqué me está contando esto?– preguntó Twilight en voz alta a que más era una pregunta para ella misma que para De Lis.

La enfermera sonrió sólo un poco y luego contestó.

–Porque...cuando era niña yo también llegué a tener pesadillas terribles e incluso un periodo después de mi adolescencia.–dijo poniendo una mano en uno de los hombros de Twilight.

–Y se lo que se siente sentirte sola. En esas noches en que tenía un mal sueño, cuando me levantaba aterrada y empapada en sudor, aunque fuera sólo un pequeño momento, me hubiera encantado poder hablar con alguien, al menos para que me hiciera sentir mejor– dijo De Lis en un tono más cálido sabiendo que había logrado interactuar con el témpano de Hielo que Twilight había erigido sólo momentos atrás.

–Se que esto que te pasa debe ser frustrante y debe darte miedo. No se que es ni tampoco porque te pasa pero escucha linda. Voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance, moveré cielo mar y tierra sólo para averiguar como ayudarte, porque aunque tu sientas lo contrario, debes saber que no estás sola Twilight– dijo De Lis con una linda sonrisa amable que Twilight casi de modo inconsciente correspodió de inmediato, conmovida por las palabras de aliento de la enfermera.

–Fue un terror nocturno– soltó Twilight de repente.

–¿Perdón?– preguntó Fleür.

–El sueño o bueno la pesadilla que acabo de tener...fue un terror nocturno– aclaró la chica.

Fleür comprendió entonces y dando un asentimiento se levantó de la silla al lado de la camilla, alcanzando su libreta de apuntes una vez llegó a su escritorio. Luego regresó y apuntó lo que Twilight le había dicho.

–¿Como sabes que fue un terror nocturno?– preguntó De Lis una vez terminó de escribir.

–Solía sufrirlos de pequeña. Mis padres me llevaron con una psiquiatra y al final parecía que logró deshacer el problema pero me advirtió que podían volver en algunos años quizás. No había tenido problemas por eso hasta ayer en la noche y claro, hace unos instantes.– comentó Twilight sacando lentamente su celular de su bolsillo en su falda y revisando la hora.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que ya eran las 4:10 p.m.

–¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡FALTÉ A TODAS MIS CLASES! ¡REPROBARÉ TODAS MIS MATERIAS!– gritó Twilight escandalizada y echando un brinco de la camilla como si de un Chapulín se tratara.

–¡Twilight espera!– trató de detenerla Fleür pero Twilight fue más rápida y se encaminó como bólido a la salida de la enfermería.

Estaba sólo a centímetros de salir, cosa que habría logrado de no ser porque se dio de bruces con una señorita de cabello estilizado que venía justo entrando.

–Perdón llegué ¡tarAHHHH!– gritó Rarity al momento de recibir a Twilight de frente cayendo las dos al suelo.

El aterrizaje no fue tan malo para Twilight. Estuvo segura que hubiera sido peor de no ser porque tuvo la suerte de que su cabeza cayera entre dos bultos muy suaves.

Twilight estaba tan apurada por salir que no se dio cuenta contra qué había chocado, pero el lugar en el que estaba ahora le parecía muy cómodo. Era cálido, suave y además olía muy bien; como una suave fragancia a lavanda y melocotón. Además había un suave palpitar que la relajaba lentamente y le daba ganas de dormir. Twilight se permitió aspirar un poco más a fondo ese dulce aroma y acomodar su cabeza un poco mejor entre esos dos bultos.

–Ammm...¿Twilight?– escuchó la chica algo lejana, absorta en esa sensación calmada en la que se encontraba.

–Ammm parece que te sientes mejor cariño jeje– dijo Rarity con nervio.

Twilight abrió los ojos como platos por segunda vez en el transcurso de los pocos minutos que llevaba despierta al darse cuenta de donde estaba recostada.

Se impulsó con sus brazos en el piso y se alejó del cuerpo de Rarity lo más rápidamente que pudo. La cara totalmente sonrojada hasta las orejas.

–¡LOS SIENTO LO SIENTO! ¡YO ESTABA CORRIENDO Y NO ME DI CUENTA QUE ESTABAS EN EL CAMINO! ¡PERDÓNAME RARITY, FUE UN MALENTENDIDO, NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN! ¡TE SUPLICO QUE ME PERDONES RARIT...—

Rarity tuvo que taparle la boca con la mano a Twilight para que la escuchara.

–Cálmate niña. Está bien no pasa nada, nadie resultó herida.– dijo la futura diseñadora de modas levantándose y extendiéndole una mano su amiga para que se parara.

Twilight aceptó la ayuda y se incorporó justo al momento en que Fleür llegaba con las chicas para despedir a su paciente.

–Llegas un poco tarde Rarity. ¿Hubo algún problema?– preguntó la mujer.

–Bueno fui a hablar de este pequeño asunto con todos mis docentes. Debía ponerlos sobre aviso para que no hubiera problemas con las inasistencias de la semana– mencionó Rarity.

–Oh ¿y hubo suerte?– preguntó De Lis.

–Todos fueron muy comprensivos, además con el justificante no tendré mayores problemas– dijo Rarity sonriendo.

–¿Justificante? ¿Faltas de la semana? ¿Vas a faltar a clases toda la semana?– preguntó Twilight algo extrañada. Su amiga no era de las que saltaban clases por gusto.

–VAMOS a faltar querida. Me pusieron a cargo de darte una mano con lo que necesites para recuperarte de...bueno lo que sea que tengas.– corrigió Rarity.

Twilight se quedó algo estática por la información, y luego comenzó a ver a Fleür con una mirada incriminatoria.

–¿Me mandará a descansar a casa toda la semana por una tonta pesadilla?– preguntó molesta.

–No es sólo la "tonta pesadilla" Twilight. Estás poniendo tu salud en riesgo sin darte cuenta y no estas tomando esto con seriedad. Además tengo razones para creer que hay algo más detrás de todo esto, pero hasta que no sepa que es lo que es, te tomarás un tiempo de pausa de las clases. El lunes volverás y sí sólo es eso este asunto quedara olvidado y tu volverás a tu ritmo de estudios normal– sentenció la enfermera.

–Pe-Pero mis tareas, mis entregas, mis proyectos, me retrasaré en todo– dijo Twilight.

–Tus maestros estuvieron deacuerdo en que estos días libres no te afectarán en tu evaluación. Eres una alumna estrella y no tuvieron mayor problema en darte un receso. Así que te sugiero que te tomes el tiempo para relajarte y descansar. Otro ataque de pánico como ese y tendré que llamar a un especialista para saber que te sucede.– dijo Fleür firme.

Twilight agachó la cabeza y luego miró a Rarity por un momento.

–Al menos déjeme descansar por mi cuenta. Spike puede cuidarme, no tiene que afectar a Rarity también– dijo Twilight.

Rarity se apresuró a responder con un claro nerviosismo.

–Oh jajajaja querida jajaja, ay Twilight que cosas dices. No me molesta para nada tener que tomarme unos días para cuidar de una amiga en necesidad, jeje ¿que clase de amiga sería sí te abandonara en estos momentos? jajajaja– dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Pero...¿no te molesta perder clases por mi culpa?– preguntó Twilight.

Rarity la miró con una cara contrariada y una ceja alzada en expresión sarcástica.

–En serio que te hacen falta estos días de descanso. Pasar tanto tiempo aquí no es sano querida– dijo Rarity queriendo obviar la indirecta de que no le molestaban unas cortas vacaciones y la señorita De Lis se permitió reír un poco.

Twilight en cambio puso una cara confundida.

–Aquí está mi teléfono. Estaré atenta a esto y sí necesitas algo o se presenta cualquier situación, llámame en seguida.– dijo la enfermera dándole un trozo de papel a Rarity.

–Bueno, en marcha. Mientras más pronto descanses te aliviarás más rápido y más pronto podrás volver a estudiar– dijo Rarity tomando la mochila de Twilight y entregándosel. Luego la tomó de la mano a y la sacó casi a rastras del consultorio.

–¡Hasta luego señorita De Lis la veremos el Lunes próximo!– dijo Rarity despidiéndose alegre.

–Adiós chicas. Que disfruten de sus vacaciones. Sobre todo tú Twilight– contestó la enfermera mientras despedía a las chicas con un movimiento de la mano.

Una vez que las perdió de vista y repasando un poco las últimas palabras que había compartido con Twilight, De Lis se giró y revisó sus notas sobre el escritorio.

–Humm...terrores nocturnos– dijo en voz baja y analítica.

El viaje en el auto de Rarity era una cuestión rara.

El radio iba emitiendo música algo melancólica y Rarity aún cuando iba concentrada al frente del camino, podía ver de reojo a Twilight algo distraída mirando el paisaje urbano que pasaban rápidamente.

Aún cuando no entendía porque, el ambiente entre las dos se sentía algo tenso. Como sí en lugar de llevar a su amiga consigo, trajera a una completa desconocida.

Conocía a Twilight lo suficiente para saber que estaba molesta por tener que verse obligada a irse de la escuela, pero aún sí ella no estaba deacuerdo, creía firmemente en que eso era lo mejor para ayudarla con lo que fuera que estuviera causando esas alucinaciones y esos ataques de pánico.

Claro que eso no quitaba el hecho de que Twilight podía sentirse molesta con ella por no apoyarla diciendo que no era necesario que faltará a clases. Pero ¿que se le iba a hacer? Sí Twilight decidía molestarse ella no podía hacer nada.

Además quizás esos días que compartirá con ella la ayudarían a entender porque se había vuelto tan retraída de repente. Eso por un lado la anima.

Sin mencionar que compartiría techo con su amado Spikey Wakey durante 6 días.

Pensar en esto le dio una idea a la modista que hizo que la cara se le pusiera roja y que una sonrisa traviesa se asomara por sus labios.

–Ammm...¿Twilight? ¿Te molesta sí vamos a mi casa primero? Recogeré un poco de ropa y otras cosas para no molestar en tu casa– preguntó Rarity.

Twilight sólo se encogió de hombros restando le importancia a la pregunta de su amiga. Realmente no había puesto atención a la pregunta. Venía demasiado ocupada pensando en la situación que la había llevado a perder clases.

El viaje al amplio departamento de Rarity (cortesía de sus padres que estaban en la industria de la maquilación de Textiles y producción de calzado) fue bastante callado exceptuando las canciones que la radio soltaba de tanto en tanto.

Finalmente, al estacionar el auto Rarity se giró hacia Twilight y muy cortésmente la invitó a su hogar.

–¿Quieres pasar por un vaso de agua o algo querida? Quizás me tarde un poco en preparar mis cosas.–dijo Rarity.

–Tranquila así estoy bien. Sólo deja el radio encendido. Tomate tu tiempo no te preocupes por mi, gracias Rarity– contestó Twilight algo distante mirando fuera del auto por la ventana.

Rarity se puso algo triste con la reacción lejana de Twilight, pero decidió hacer un nuevo intento.

–Oh pero no es molesto querida, en serio. Puedo ofrecerte lo que quieras mientras me esperas. Después de todo voy a alojarme en tu casa y no quiero ser una molesti...–

–Dije que está bien Rarity– contestó Twilight algo más cortante y fría, sin llegar a ser agresiva.

Rarity puso una expresión ligeramente triste y apretó brevemente el agarre que tenía en el volante de su auto. Suspiró.

–Deacuerdo– respondió apagada sin querer insistir mucho. No sabía como podía reaccionar Twilight sí insistía una tercera vez en algo que ya había recibido 2 negativas.

Rarity se bajó del auto dejando las llaves puestas para que Twilight pudiera escuchar música.

Cuando Rarity se había bajado del auto y Twilight se aseguró de reojo que nadie la veía, se levantó un poco la falda viendo sus bragas semihumedas por el accidente de incontinencia que había tenido hacia unas horas del susto tremendo que había sufrido.

Twilight sintió vergüenza. Era una ya prácticamente una adulta y no podía creer que tal como lo hacían los niños chiquitos, se había mojado por asustarse con una tontería creada por su mente.

En un intento por hacer algo para al menos no dejar mancha en el asiento del auto de su amiga, alargó un brazo y encendió la calefacción. No importaba sí se asaba ahí dentro, pero debía buscar la manera de secarse rápidamente.

Mientras la calefacción elevaba la temperatura del auto de a poco, Twilight se recostó en el asiento al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, rogando porque lo que hubiera dicho Rarity hace un momento fuera cierto y se tarada lo suficiente para que alcanzara a secarse por completo.

Pensando en esto y levantando un poco más su falda con la idea de permitir que el aire caliente recorriera su zona íntima para secarla, Twilight escuchaba la radio que en ese momento reproducía una canción que le gustaba.

Sintiéndose ligeramente adormilada por el ritmo de la canción y la temperatura que ascendía comenzó a repetirlo la letra en su mente.

–Leyley I've been, I've loosing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be, and let let I've been, I've been playing hard, say no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars...–

Estaba siguiendo el ritmo de la canción cuando de repente la emisión de la radio hizo un corte extraño, permitiendo sólo oír estática.

Twilight levantó la cabeza y observó la radio con un cejo fruncido en extrañeza. Como sí eso fuera a solucionar el problema.

Algo fastidiada porque la emisión se había interrumpido cambió de estación y luego regresó a la anterior jugueteando con los botones de la consola.

La música se escuchó de nuevo y Twilight volvió a recostarse en el asiento echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

A unos treinta segundos de haber recuperado la transmisión de la canción la emisión volvió a fallar y se escuchó la estática de nuevo.

Twilight levantó la cara está vez un poco más molesta y nuevamente jugueteó con los botónes de la cosola de la radio repitiendo lo que le había funcionado anteriormente. Ir hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Esta vez el tiempo de interrupción fue más corto porque sólo un segundo después de recuperada la canción esta volvió a desaparecer entre la estática.

Twilight no podía creer su mala suerte. Esa era una de las pocas canciones modernas que le gustaban y que pasaban en la radio y por alguna razón el radio de Rarity no quería que la escuchara.

Luego de batallar unos segundos con los botones está vez sin obtener ningún resultado y sólo escuchando la estática del fondo, Twilight decidió apagar el radio, sin darse cuenta que se había equivocado de botón y había pulsado la tecla del volumen ascendente.

La estática se dejó escuchar más fuerte y Twilight alargó el brazo para apretar el botón de encendido/apagado y detener el ruido cuando de entre todo el escándalo generado por la estática de la radio, alcanzó a oír un pequeño murmullo.

Twilight detuvo el recorrido de su mano, se dedicó a escuchar más detenidamente la estática. Al cabo de unos segundos, el susurro se repitió. Esta vez captando por completo la atención de a Twilight.

Presionando el botón de volumen ascendente una vez más. Las estática se escuchó más fuerte y Twilight se quedó quieta escuchándola, tratando de sacar algo en limpio de entré todo el ruido.

–Sonaduya– se escuchó de repente entre el ruido.

A Twilight se le heló la sangre, y prontamente sintió el escalofrío que siempre había acompañado esa oración.

Twilight se tensó al tiempo que cerraba los ojos no queriendo ver sí la que le había susurrado esa frase las dos veces anteriores se encontraba cerca.

¿Cómo era posible que siempre la encontrara sola? ¿Cómo es que esa niñita siempre conseguía dar con ella? ¿No había sufrido ya suficiente con todo lo que le había pasado hoy?¿Aún después de todas esas visiones debía sufrir más?.

Este pensamiento sacó a Twilight de su estado.

Razonando un poco más detenidamente, estaba comenzando a darle respuesta a esas preguntas en su cabeza.

Si su pequeña acosadora también era una visión eso explicaría porque sólo ella podía verla y escucharla. Eso explicaría porque la había visto en su sueño y en la calle vestida exactamente de la misma forma.

Sí esa niñita estaba en su cabeza eso explicaría porque pudo haberla escuchado aún cuando no había modo de que eso sucediera sí hubiera sido una persona normal estando tan lejos de ella, afuera en la calle.

Twilight se decidió a abrir los ojos, levemente envalentonada por el pensamiento de que la niña sólo existía en su imaginación.

–Sonaduya– volvió a repetir el susurro que ahora se escuchó plenamente como una voz. Más precisamente la voz de la niñita.

Twilight se obligó a mirar por la ventana y y por el frente en el parabrisas. No había rastro de nadie. Ni de la niñita ni de Rarity que seguramente estaría atorada en su cuarto viendo y tratando de decidir que empacar en su maleta.

–Sonaduya– escuchó de nuevo entre el ruido blanco de la radio. Al no ver a nadie por los alrededores Twilight apretó los puños y frunció el cejo. Ya era suficiente de ser una cobarde y dejar que su mente dominara su cuerpo y su actuar. No iba a asustarse ya más.

–Adelante pequeña perra, no te tengo miedo...tu no existes, sólo estoy imaginándote. Pero eso se acaba ahora.– susurró Twilight decidida y apretó el botón de apagado de la radio.

Se dejo de escuchar cualquier sonido, cualquier ruido emitido por la consola reproductora fue extinguido y a Twilight se quedó expectante sólo escuchando el sonido de la calefacción encendida.

Tras unos segundos Twilight decidió sonreír triunfante creyendo que había deshecho el pensamiento premonitorio de la niñita y por lo tanto la visión consiguiente de la misma, evitando verla antes de que se manifestará.

Poco le duro el gusto a Twilight cuando súbitamente el radio se encendió y aumentó su volumen a tope causando que el sonido de la estática se volviera estridente y ensordecedor.

Twilight se tapó los oídos con las manos y comenzó a gritar para acallar el ruido, pero era inútil. El ruido se filtraba y hacia sentir a Twilight como sí viniera de su propia cabeza.

De pronto, de entre el ruido de la estática comenzó a escucharse la voz de la niña aterradora, pero está vez un tanto diferente ya que no sólo pronunciaba una frase, pronunciaba una oración completa en algo que parecía ser un dialecto extraño.

–Sonaduya thgiliwtelk raps. Sonaduya, ogneto deim. Yots ealos– escuchó Twilight de entre todo el alboroto del radio.

–Sonaduya thgiliwtelk raps. Sonaduya, ogneto deim. Yots ealos– repitió la voz.

Twilight se apretó más las manos contra sus oídos y comenzó a repetir en gritos desesperados una frase para tratar de calmar un poco el temor y el pánico que la embargaba completamente.

–¡TÚ NO ERES REAL! ¡TÚ NO ERES REAL ! ¡TÚ NO ERES REAL!–

La voz dentro de la radio repitió su oración otra vez, ahora más fuerte y más rápido, casi sin hacer pausas.

–Sonaduya thgilwitelkraps Sonaduyaognetodeim Yotsealos.–

Twilight decidió escapar del auto en ese momento y cuando se levantó para abrir la puerta y salir se topó de frente en su ventana con su pequeña acosadora que ahora se encontraba a pocos centímetros de ella del otro lado del cristal.

Twilight quiso retroceder gritando pasando su cuerpo desde el puesto del como piloto hasta el lugar del piloto retrocediendo de espaldas, sin en ningún momento despegar la vista de la niña que la veía impávida desde fuera de la ventana.

En ese momento, Twilight fue capturada por unos brazos femeninos que la sostuvieron desde atrás.

–¡Twilight! ¿¡Qué ocurre cariño!? ¿¡Porqué gritas!? ¿¡Que está pasando!?–preguntaba Rarity casi tan histérica como su amiga. De inmediato y sin soltar su agarre de a Twilight, quitó las llaves del auto para apagar el sonido en blanco estridente que emitía la radio.

–¡¿Twilight que pasa, porqué gritas?!– preguntaba alterada Rarity mientras sostenía a su amiga por la espalda.

Twilight calmó sus gritos para mirar a la ventana del copiloto de nuevo y la encontró vacía de nuevo. Claro ¿porque pensó que la niña le ayudaría un poco para probar que no estaba loca?.

Twilight se quedó mirando la ventana petrificada y temblando. Decidió ni siquiera tratar de explicarle a su amiga lo que había visto. Después de todo, estaba en camino a su casa con vacaciones obligadas por visiones como esa.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Silencio en el cual Twilight no se había movido de los brazos de Rarity que la sostenía aún con un poco de confusión. Parecía que las hubieran dejado pegadas en esa posición. Ninguna se movía.

Rarity rompió el silencio al sentir como su amiga temblaba entre sus brazos.

–Twilight...¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Tuviste?...bueno tu sabes...– preguntó sin saber muy bien como clasificar lo que Twilight afirmaba ver.

Twilight se sintió deprimida. Muy parecido a como se sentía en la enfermería esa misma mañana cuando vio al chico del cabello alborotado.

–E-Estoy bien Rarity...– dijo no muy convencida.– creo que el problema es más...vívido de lo que esperaba.–

–Así que fue otra visión– respondió Rarity pensativa, más como una afirmación para sí misma que otra cosa.

Twilight se incorporó y se acomodó de nuevo en el asiento que le correspondía, mirando con algo de recelo la ventana continúa. Luego adoptó nuevamente ese aire decepcionado.

Rarity la miró con un poco de tristeza. No sabía que era lo que Twilight veía ni tampoco que tan aterradoras podían llegar a ser las visiones que tenía, pero sí eso era lo que la venía poniendo en esa actitud de hacia unos mesa para acá, entonces el problema ya venía avanzado.

–Voy a llamar a la señorita De Lis– dijo Rarity sacando su celular.

–¡No!– dijo Twilight de repente, con un tono entre angustiado y firme.

–Pe-Pero ella dijo que la llamara si...–

–Yo sé que fue lo que dijo pero...por favor, sólo no la llames. Sólo esta vez, por favor– interrumpió Twilight suplicante.

–Pero Twilight, ella tiene que saber lo que...– Rarity se interrumpió a media oración con una nueva súplica de Twilight.

–Por favor...Rarity te lo pido...no le digas. Tengo miedo. Por primera vez en mi vida no tengo idea de como manejar una situación, pero estoy segura de una cosa y es que no quiero ir al loquero– dijo Twilight con la voz entrecortada.

–Twilight tu no irás al loquero...ella sólo va a consultar a uno– trató de tranquilizar Rarity.

–Por favor Rarity...te lo suplico...no le digas– pidió Twilight una tercera vez, en esta ocasión temblando ligeramente.

Rarity dudó un momento y al final sólo suspiró y guardó su celular en su bolsillo del pantalón. Tomó su maleta y la subió al asiento trasero. Al terminar se sentó frente al volante y cerró la puerta.

Estuvieron unos momentos en silencio incómodo en el que ninguna de las dos sabía que decir y luego de otro suspiro de Rarity, encendió el automóvil y se encaminó a la casa de su amiga.

El trayecto fue silencioso e incómodo. Rarity hubiera encendido el radio para disolver la tensión en el ambiente un poco pero, debido a una petición de Twilight, no lo hizo.

Spike estaba en la mesa del comedor preparando un bocadillo de media tarde con una mano mientras observaba unas hojas en la mesa y trataba de resolver unos problemas de matemáticas y trigonometría.

El timbre sonó y lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo, se limpió las manos y fue a la puerta a abrir. Las personas que encontró fuera no se las esperaba para nada.

–¿Twilight? ¿Rarity? ¿Que hacen aquí chicas?– preguntó el muchacho algo extrañado de ver a su hermana tan pronto en casa y a su amiga que le enviaba fotos en ropa interior.

Rarity no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa enamorada en su rostro al momento de ver a Spike, pero se repuso enseguida cuando recordó porque estaba aquí.

–Hola Spikey Wakey. Yo...amm bueno...el motivo de mi visita es...– Rarity tenía dificultades para expresar correctamente porque estaban ahí, pero todas las explicaciones quedaron en segundo plano cuando Twilight entró silenciosa a su hogar pasando a un lado de Rarity y de Spike como sí no existieran.

Rarity y Spike la miraron avanzar hasta subir a su habitación. Cuando la perdieron de vista escucharon el portazo de su habitación.

Spike se giró hacia Rarity con un cejo fruncido.

–¿Qué está pasando?– preguntó directo.

Rarity lo miró y sonrió ligeramente. Ahí estaba el corazón de caballero que había visto tantas veces antes en el muchacho.

–Tal vez quieras sentarte para explicarte. ¿Me invitas un té?– dijo Rarity frotando uno de sus brazos ligeramente apenada.

Spike se quedó algo intranquilo pero supuso que sólo debía ser paciente para saber que era lo que estaba haciendo su hermana tan temprano en casa.

–Pasa. Ya conoces donde está la cocina, disculpa el desorden– se disculpó Spike con una ligera sonrisa.

Twilight se quedó recargada en su puerta con los ojos cerrados y lentamente se deslizó por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el piso. Luego ocultó sus manos en su rostro suspirando tratando de calmar su ajetreada mente.

"no estoy loca...no estoy loca...no estoy loca" se repita Twilight en su mente.

Después de unos tres resoplidos con su rostro escondido en sus manos, Twilight sintió que algo le cayó en su hombro derecho. Se sintió como un pedazo de tela.

Twilight se miró el hombro y se dió cuenta Qu era uno de sus sostenes. Se extrañó sobremanera por encontrar su prenda ahí y levantó su cabeza mirando en la posible trayectoria que debería de haber seguido su sostén para caer en su hombro.

Al mirar al frente, Twilight contuvo su respiración de súbito y miró atenta y aterrada la visión que tenía al frente.

Ahí, en su cuarto, hurgando entre sus cosas se encontraba una chica de unos doce años, con cabello púrpura, sudadera amarilla, falda verde oscuro casi gris y pantalón negro ajustado con unas botas moradas. También traía lo que parecía ser una tiara en la cabeza.

–¡Iuggh!– se quejó la chica mirando otro sostén de Twilight– Pero que horrible color, ¿Que esta chica no tiene buen gusto?– preguntó a nadie en particular.

Además de la chica que rebuscaba en su cajón, Twilight pudo ver al fondo también, en una esquina de su cuarto, agachada como sí estuviera castigada, a la niñita aterradora que tan malos ratos me había hecho pasar.

La niñita pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Twilight en el cuarto observándolas con miedo y exclamó su ya conocida frase.

–Sonaduya– dijo, y con esto alertó a la chica que hurgaba en las cosas de Twilight, girándose y al encontrar a la chica que la observaba sonrió con autosuficiencia.

–¡Ya era hora!– se quejó y luego desapareció en el aire para reaparecer frente a Twilight en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, recorriendo una distancia de por lo menos medio metro sin caminar ni flotar.

–¿Tienes idea de cuanto te esperé?– preguntó algo molesta la niña.

Twilight la miró con una mirada petrificada y de pronto su cerebro decidió que que ya había tenido suficiente de situaciones que no entendía.

La visión de Twilight se nubló y todo se fue a negros al momento en que se desmayó.

–Humm eso fue...inesperado– dijo la chica de la tiara en la cabeza.

Continuará...

 _ **Bueno chicos aquí se queda este capítulo esperando de todo corazón que les guste que debido a su extensión compense el que hayan esperado tanto. Seis meses sin actualizar fueron un tiempo ocupado, pero bueno, saben que sigo vivo y que está historia continúa.**_

 _ **Por favor si encuentran errores de ortografía o redacción, cualquier cosa, ayúdenme señalándomelos. Eso me ayudaría a mejorar y me ayudaría enormemente.**_

 _ **Quiero darles gracias a todos por ser tan pacientes y por darle una oportunidad a esto. Este año en especial fue un año de mucho ajetreo, oportunidades nuevas y muchos cambios en mi vida, pero todo con el motivo de una mejora personal. Agradezco a Dios y a la vida por dejarme compartir un poco de estos cambios con ustedes.**_

 _ **Les deseo a todos un año nuevo lleno de éxito, prosperidad y abundancia en compañía de sus seres queridos, amigos y familia.**_

 _ **Deseándoles lo mejor en este 2017 se despide hasta el próximo capítulo su amigo Rompeordenes. Un saludo enorme y nos vemos en la siguiente entrega que espero no tarde mucho en llegar. Un gran saludo y enorme BROHOOF para todos.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Capítulo 5:Confrontación

**_Un fantasmagórico amor CAP 5_**

 ** _Muy buenas amigos míos. Este es su amigo Rompeordenes al habla y este mis queridos lectores es el nuevo capítulo de este escrito que se llama "Un fantasmagórico amor"._**

 ** _Nuevamente y como en cada capítulo, les agradezco enormemente su apoyo para este proyecto y además (en este caso particular) su extrema paciencia debido al tiempo larguiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo que estuve sin actualizar, jaja ¡un año y poco más de tres meses!._**

 ** _Sí, sé que no es gracioso lo siento._**

 ** _Gracias por sus consejos para mejorar y por sus observaciones sobre errores de dedo o de ortografía, eso me ayuda mucho para entregar una mejor calidad con cada capítulo._**

 ** _Esperando que disfruten esto enormemente (y esperando que me perdonen también) les presento, el capítulo 5 de este escrito._**

 ** _Nos leemos más abajo, disfruten la lectura, ¡BROHOOF!._**

Capítulo 5: Confrontación

El cielo estaba anaranjado y el viento empezaba a soplar con algo más de intensidad. Una señal clara de que el día estaba llegando a su fin inminente y pronto cederia el dominio del firmamento a la oscuridad y a la noche.

Lemon Zap estaba revisando algunas últimas novedades en Tweeter mientras miraba su teléfono y salía de los talleres de costura.

Iba algo fastidiada por la enorme tarea que les había dejado la señorita Sewing, la maestra de técnicas de hilatura artesanal. Una de las materias más difíciles para diseño de modas según decían algunos.

La señorita Sewing era una viejecita menuda y un poco encorvada con las canas pintadas de un supuesto negro que la mala aplicación siempre tornaba en un azul oscuro algo gracioso. Siempre llevaba unos anteojos que bien podían pasar por antigüedades del siglo XVI y también era portadora de una voz queda y maternal que denotaban estar contenta y satisfecha de la vida... por todas las razones equivocadas.

Sí algo se podía decir con firme certeza acerca de la señorita Sewing, es que era una mala persona. Siempre que se la veía con una sonrisa en el rostro, sabias que no era una buena señal.

Por alguna razón que sólo Dios podía saber, a la tierna anciana le gustaba sobrecargar de tareas a sus alumnos y alumnas con el fin de que el tiempo estipulado de entrega no les fuera suficiente para terminar, y así poder darles una calificación ínfima a la hora de entrega por cuestiones de requisitos faltantes o trabajos hechos a las prisas.

"Sí el mundo de la moda fuera fácil cualquiera sería un modista" clamaba como himno y bandera la profesora, con la excusa de que su clase no era difícil sí realmente ponías empeño en ello y tenías pasión por lo que hacías. Obviamente esto era una excusa barata, pues ella sabía muy bien que lo que hacía no era correcto. Pero lo hacia igualmente a sabiendas de que se divertiría mucho con la cara de enojo e impotencia de sus alumnos a la hora de calificar.

En caso de que de algún modo lograras organizarte y con mucho sacrificio de horas de sueño y energías terminabas el trabajo, la señorita Sewing se comportaba como la juez más estricta y dura que pudieras encontrar, poniéndole peros a todo y no estando conforme con absolutamente nada. Uno bien podía haber hecho un trabajo digno de una marca de diseñador y la anciana mentora lo desecharía como sí fuera basura.

No era de extrañar que sus clases siempre contaban con un número muy reducido de alumnos, que eran los pocos valientes que se atrevían a agendar horas de clase con ella. Ya fuera porque no se creían del todo los rumores de que fuera tan mala o porque no les quedaba otra opción más que agendar la clase sí no querían perder la materia.

Los rumores respecto a la anciana variaban en veracidad y magnitud. Algunos decían que por causa suya muchos alumnos habían ido a parar a un manicomio, o que gracias a sus tareas y el estrés que causaba la prisa por terminarlas, muchos alumnos y alumnas habían terminado con algún desorden alimenticio.

Incluso había rumores de que por causa suya, varias señoritas habían cambiado de carrera al no poder soportarla con sus cargas monumentales de tarea. Otros aseguraban que incluso, había sido la causa sucesos más oscuros.

La única razón por la que la mantenían en la escuela dando clases aún cuando ya había cumplido la edad para jubilarse desde hacia siglos, sería probablemente porque era la esposa del rector.

El hartazgo de tarea de este día consistía en una presentación sobre Teoría anatómica incluyendo las proporciones adecuadas y naturales para considerar un cuerpo "bello" y una profusa investigación sobre las clases de costuras inventadas a partir del siglo XVIII. Podíamos decir que hoy se hubiera comportado indulgente.

En definitiva, iba a ser una noche larga de no dormir.

Lemon tecleó unos cuantos mensajes más, revisó y le dio "me gusta" a unas cuantas fotos en Facebook y un "no me gusta" a otras tantas junto con una linda crítica superficial sobre la chica que apareciera en las fotos.

Una vez hecho esto y antes de dirigirse a la salida, sintió una petición natural de su organismo para liberar a su vejiga de un poco de presión, así que cambiando ligeramente su trayectoria y dando una vuelta hacia a la izquierda, enfiló derechito hacia el baño.

Los pasillos estaban algo desolados debido a la hora, ya que la mayoría de los alumnos que aún quedaban en la escuela estaban en clases y los que ya habían cumplido con su carga académica del día, habían partido a sus casas o hacia algún bar juvenil como el "sugar cube corner" para despejarse de un largo día de escuela.

El eco de los tacones de casco grueso de las botas de Lemon hizo aún más ruido al entrar al baño solitario, tan rebosante de actividad como

una noche calma en un cementerio.

Lemon entró al primer cubiculo, se quitó la mochila de la espalda, se sentó en la taza del baño corriendo sus bragas por sus piernas y se dispuso a hacer sus necesidades.

Mientras terminaba, aún concentrada en las novedades de la pantalla de su teléfono, escuchó que alguien más entraba al lugar.

Esto no le hubiera significado mayor importancia a la chica rubia de no ser por un detalle que se le figuró algo extraño. Aquella que hubiera entrado al baño, no se había movido ni un centímetro más luego de haber caminado dentro de la habitación.

La rubia la había escuchado claramente. Botas de tacón grueso habían entrado después de que ella empezará a orinar y luego, fuera quién fuera que hubiera llegado no había dado ni un paso más.

Lemon paró el teclear de su celular y se dispuso a escuchar atentamente. Además del zumbido constante de las lámparas y focos alargados de xenón que había en el techo y que iluminaban el baño, Lemon no podía escuchar mucho más.

Inclinandose sólo ligeramente hacia el frente para poder ver el suelo del otro lado del cubículo, Lemon pretendía averiguar quién había entrado al baño y se había quedado parada en la puerta. Sí alcanzaba a ver el calzado de la chica, entonces lo averiguaría en seguida.

Una de las cosas de las que se sentía más orgullosa y no dejaba pasar oportunidad para presumir de ello, era de su habilidad para reconocer e identificar calzado de dama.

Sólo con ver el calzado de una chica, Lemon era capaz de identificarla. Tenía a más de la mitad de la escuela ubicada y clasificada por el tipo de calzado que usaban y se podría decir que incluso había elegido a las chicas que eran sus amistades por el tipo de zapatos que llevaban cuando las conoció.

Superficial y banal pudiera ser que sí, pero eso no dejaba de lado la impresionante habilidad de retención y categorización de la que Lemon era portadora.

La chica se inclinó aún más, tratando de ver al menos el reflejo en lo pulidos pisos de quién fuese que estuviera parada en la puerta de entrada del baño. No alcanzó a distinguir nada.

Lemon regresó a su posición en el retrete queriendo dejar el tema de lado y terminar de hacer sus necesidades cuando súbitamente, de la nada, sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda y le hizo sentir un hormigueo en la parte de atrás del cerebro. Se estremeció.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio en el que no se podía oír mucho salvo quizás por el murmullo ahogado de las voces de los alumnos fuera de los baños sí es que uno ponía mucha atención.

Lemon sujetó su teléfono fuertemente mientras paraba el tecleo de su celular y dejaba a sus sentidos agudizarse para asimilar mejor su entorno.

El sonido del silencio interrumpido por el zumbar incesante de la instalación eléctrica de las lámparas de techo la estaban poniendo muy nerviosa. Todo parecía sonar más amplio, hueco y solitario.

Pasaron unos segundos más...nada ocurrió.

Lemon trato de retomar el hilo de la conversación que había dejado a medias con su amiga en el chat, cuando escuchó un sonido que le heló la sangre.

*Click Clack*.

Era un ruido metálico que había sonado al fondo del lugar, en uno de los últimos cubículos. Lemon se quedó atenta, expectante e inmóvil. No sabía decir muy bien sí era porque le intrigaba lo que escuchaba y trataba de buscarle la explicación racional o sí por el contrario, se sentía tan asustada que había quedado agarrotada y petrificada en el retrete, congelada sin poder moverse y huir.

*Click Clak Click Clak* *Click Clak Click Clak*

¿Qué era ese ruido? Sonaba como algún engrane de alguna máquina atascado, y se volvía cada vez más insistente y menos pausado.

*CLICKCLAKCLICKCLAKCLICKCLAK*

–¡O-Oye deja de hacer eso! — se atrevió a gritar Lemon con una voz temblorosa y atropellada.

Al instante en que terminó de hablar el sonido se detuvo. El silencio acompañado del zumbido en las lámparas de Xenón regresó y el cuarto de baño volvió a su calma (sí es que así se le podía llamar) anterior.

Lemon se sentía enteramente sobrecogida por un nerviosismo ascendente desde la base de su columna hasta darle escalofríos detrás de su nuca y cuello.

Habiendo terminado ya de orinar hacia un rato, Lemon se limpió a toda prisa con un trozo de papel y subiéndose las bragas y los pantalones salió lo más rápido que pudo del cubículo, y sin importarle el lavarse las manos o no, empredió su carrera a la puerta de entrada de los sanitarios.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar la manija de la puerta para largarse de ahí, todas las luces del lugar de repente se apagaron, dejando a Lemon totalmente a oscuras y arrancándole un grito de la sorpresa y un brinco.

—¡AHHH! ¡¿PERO QUE CARA...— iba a decir Lemon cuando un sonido la interrumpió y la dejo con su queja atorada a media garganta y totalmente congelada en el sitio.

—Jiji...jaja— se rió alguien...al fondo del lugar a oscuras...con un tono infantil y malicioso.

La rubia se quedó petrificada en el lugar mientras un torrente de emociones y pensamientos la invadían.

Trataba de averiguar sí había escuchado bien y claramente lo que pensaba que había escuchado, cuando su parte racional, a la que ella se aferraba a creer, le decía que no era posible que hubiera sido eso, que debía haber otra explicación y que debía salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudiera.

Las manos comenzaron a sudarle y su respiración se profundizó y entrecortó al momento que su corazón empezó a latir arrítmico y alocado. Sentía que le golpeteaba el pecho con fuerza y con sus sentidos agudizados por el despliegue de adrenalina, pudo escuchar claramente como latía. BUMBUM BUMBUM BUMBUM BUMBUM BUMBUM BUMBUM BUMBUM BUMBUM.

Agarrotada como estaba y sin atinar a moverse, la ojiverde volvió a escuchar la risita traviesa, esta vez más cerca de su posición.

—jiji...ahjajaja— se escuchó por toda la habitación, nuevamente con un tono infantil y malévolo.

En ese momento la tensión en los músculos de Lemon desapareció y por fin fue capaz de controlar los movimientos de su cuerpo otra vez.

Sin intención de quedarse más tiempo ahí dentro, tomó la agarradera de la puerta y jaló con todas sus fuerzas para abrirla y salir corriendo. Pero la puerta no se movió ni un milímetro.

—¡¿QUE MIERDA?!— soltó Lemon sorprendida al tiempo que jalaba la manija con todas sus fuerzas. La puerta nisiquiera hizo apaño de moverse. Parecía que estaba sellada.

Mientras la rubia seguía batallando para abrir, sintió como sí un dedo frío y húmedo le hubiera recorrido la nuca lentamente.

La chica soltó un grito al momento que se pegaba con la espalda totalmente a la puerta y abría los ojos lo más posible para captar todo a su alrededor. Sobra decir que no podía ver nada.

Aferrada a una última posibilidad que más que nada era una esperanza necia y reacia a morir de que todo esto no fuera más que una broma de alguien que estuviera dentro del baño con ella, Lemon tomó su celular y encendió el flash de su cámara apuntandolo al frente y moviéndolo de izquierda a derecha de modo frenético intentando ver algo en concreto.

—jiji— se escuchó de nuevo venir de ninguna dirección en particular.

Lemon apretó más su teléfono entre sus manos. Sintió su pulso saltando en las venas debajo de su piel. Todas las alarmas en su cuerpo estaban activadas diciéndole que debía correr y salir lo más rápido que pudiera de ese baño del demonio.

Sin lograr divisar a nadie ni a nada, la rubia se giró de nuevo hacia la puerta y comenzó a tirar de nuevo más fuerte. Ante la negativa de la puerta a moverse, a la chica no se le ocurrió mayor solución que comenzar a patear la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡ÁBRETE! ¡ÁBRETE! ¡ÁBRETE MALDITA PORQUERÍA!— gritaba Lemon mientras aporreaba la puerta con sus botas.

—ajajajajaja— escuchó la chica rubia está vez mucho más cerca de su posición erizandole los cabellos.

Esta vez, estando completamente segura de que había escuchado algo y de que no lo estaba imaginando, Lemon giró nuevamente apuntando su celular en todas direcciones para iluminar lo que fuera que estuviera dentro del baño con ella.

—¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ!?— gritó furica en un intento desesperado de sacar todo su pánico en un grito amenazador que alertara al graciosito que le estaba jugando la broma de que estaba muy molesta. La verdad ese grito sólo sirvió para lastimarle la garganta.

Cuando Lemon dejo de gritar, el ambiente se volvió más pesado y frío, la chica podía jurar que todo a su alrededor había perdido el sonido.

Aterrorizada como estaba, Lemon pudo ver, gracias a la luz de su celular, su propio aliento entrecortado salido en nubecillas de vapor cada vez más nítido por el repentino descenso de temperatura. De pronto parecían haber por lo menos 16 grados menos que hace unos segundos.

La chica se mantuvo expectante. Todo permaneció calmo y frío.

De un de repente todos los espejos del baño comenzaron a estallar en pedazos uno por uno con un sonido ensordecedor. Como sí les hubieran tirado desde una distancia corta con un arma de fuego.

Lemon tuvo que agacharse y cubrirse la cabeza con las manos mientras gritaba espantada recargada contra la puerta, y los trozos de vidrio lloviéndole alrededor.

A los pocos segundos las lámparas del techo comenzaron a estallar de la misma manera que los espejos y al ocurrir esto, comenzaron a botar chispas del cableado eléctrico por todos lados.

Las llaves de agua de los lavamanos salieron disparadas hacia todas direcciones y el agua comenzó a salir a chorros a presión, haciendo un desastre en el techo y el piso del baño, llenando todo de agua.

Sumado a esto las puertas de los cubículos comenzaron a azotarse con violencia, abriéndose y cerrandose todas al mismo tiempo.

El interior del baño parecía que estaba siendo atacado por un huracán, un tornado y un terremoto. Todo al mismo tiempo. Todo mientras la rubia no podía hacer más que cubrirse con los brazos, agacharse y gritar desesperada y aterrada.

—¡BASTA!— gritó una mojada y temblorosa Lemon mientras se ponía a llorar.

El caos dentro del cuarto de baño dejo de ser tan estrepitoso de a poco hasta que finalmente todo estuvo en calma.

Con lentitud, la muchacha calmó de a poco sus sollozos al sentir la serenidad a su alrededor regresar.

Lemon levantó la mirada y su desconcierto fue mayúsculo al encontrar el baño intacto. Iluminado por las mismas lámparas de Xenón con ese zumbido tan particular que hacia sólo unos instantes había visto estallar en mil pedazos.

Lemon giró su mirada a los espejos lentamente y encontró el mismo resultado. Todos estaban completos, sin rastro siquiera de alguna grieta ni nada por el estilo.

La rubia estaba hipando mientras su maquillaje se corría por su cara por las lágrimas que salían sin tregua por sus ojos.

Se levantó con dificultad apoyándose con las manos en la puerta que tenía detrás.

Su corazón al límite aún cuando ya se había calmado un poco. Le dolía el pecho de tan rápido que sentía su corazón golpetear dentro de sí, y su cabeza no se daba abasto con la confusión que tenía ahora mismo mientras intentaba calmar sus sollozos.

¿Acaso había alucinado todo?. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera visto un desastre así ocurrir en el baño y que al abrir los ojos todo estuviera tan normal como siempre? ¿Estaba loca?

Tratando de encontrar alguna lógica a todo este asunto, Lemon se sorbió la nariz y recuperando un poco de entereza se giró hacia la puerta.

Se disponía a salir del baño cuando escuchó un sonido que le heló la sangre.

—¿eso quiere decir que no vas a jugar?— dijo la voz de una niña que parecía que usaba un filtro de voz que se la distorcionada al grado de parecer que salía de una bocina dañada en lugar de salir de una garganta humana.

Lemon gritó aterrorizada sintiendo como la sangre se le caía a los pies cuando pudo percibir claramente como una mano diminuta, helada y mojada le había tomado el brazo por detrás.

La puerta de entrada del baño finalmente se dignó a abrirse y Lemon salió corriendo despavorida hasta donde sus piernas le dieran fuerzas.

Gritaba como una desquiciada mientras recorría el corredor, ganandose varias miradas de quienes caminaban por el pasillo, hasta que chocó con una compañera suya que venía en dirección opuesta. El impacto fue inevitable y ambas cayeron al suelo.

—¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por donde vas idiot...— la chica que había caído de espaldas había estado a nada de gritarle de todo a Lemon. Eso claro sólo hasta que se dio cuenta del estado en que estaba la chica que había chocado con ella.

Lemon no podía reprimir las lágrimas y los sollozos. Sentía un ligero dolor de haberse golpeado el codo derecho al momento de haber caído de espaldas, pero eso no era ni por asomo algo por lo que tuviera que preocuparse ahora.

Su mente no tenía cabida para otra cosa que no fuera la terrible experiencia que había tenido en el baño.

Lemon se encogió contra sí misma poniéndose en posición fetal mientras se cubría la cara con las manos, avergonzada de que la vieran en ese estado.

Una pequeña multitud se juntó alrededor de la chica mientras algunos le ayudaban a pararse y otros trataban de tranquilizarla y hacer que dejara de llorar.

En una de las esquinas del pasillo, recargada en una pared lo suficientemente alejada del alboroto para pasar desapercibida, una chica algo menuda y con una mirada seria, había visto todo el incidente de Lemon desde fuera desde el momento en que entró al baño. Cuando esta salió corriendo supo que la tarea se había completado.

Sonrió para sí misma de modo satisfactorio. Le había resultado más divertido de lo que había creído en un principio que sería.

—¿que tal estuvo el espectáculo? ¿Te gustó mi interpretación?— escuchó la chica detrás de ella en una voz ronca y varonil.

—Estuvo bien. Aunque creo que pudiste haber dejado la puerta atascada un poco más.— respondió la muchacha sin voltear a ver a su interlocutor. No despegaba la vista del grupo de gente que estaba ayudando a Lemon.

—¿oh? Hoy no quieres saber nada de la tolerancia y la compasión ¿verdad? Yo creo que fue lo justo. Además, otro poco y creo que le hubiera dado un paro cardíaco del susto— respondió la voz indiferente y después riendo un poco.

—De cualquier modo, estuviste fantástico. Gracias por este favor cariño, fue fenomenal— respondió la chica en tono meloso.

—No me lo agradezcas, al menos no aún, ya buscare el modo de que me lo pagues con intereses— dijo la voz con un tono seductor y malicioso.

—Mmm estoy a la expectativa entonces— respondió la chica mordiendose los labios un poco, mientras tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía a la salida de la escuela pasando al lado del bullicio sin ser notada y sin tampoco detenerse a preguntar que había pasado. Ensanchando su sonrisa maliciosa aún más, tratando de reprimir una risa que ella sabía que estaba mal que quisiera dejar salir.

-unas horas después...

Twilight abrió los ojos con pesadez y lentitud. Sintiendo que aún no había descansado nada y sintiendo además que su cabeza estaba hecha de una consistencia gelatinosa y que tenía una forma corpórea muy poco estable.

Se incorporó lentamente en su cama intentando ajustar su visión al ambiente a su alrededor. Cosa que le era algo difícil porque estaba oscuro.

Con un gruñido perezoso, terminó de incorporarse sentándose en la cama y sintiendo el cuerpo pesado y algo entumido.

Miró alrededor girando la cabeza con lentitud. Le extrañó ligeramente el que estuviera tan oscuro, así que buscó en el interior de su falda, que al parecer aún traía puesta y cuando encontró su celular, lo sacó de su bolsillo. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al brillo de la pantalla tras parpadear varias veces, revisó la hora.

Eran las 8:36 de la noche, aún no era muy tarde pero ella sentía que había perdido todo el día.

Twilight se sentía extraña. Le zumbaba la cabeza y sentía que le palpitaba. Aún que no le dolía, sí la hacía sentir muy raro. Como sí mientras dormía alguien hubiera destapado su cabeza con algún objeto que no quería ni imaginar que podría ser y hubiera estado hurgando dentro de su cráneo, revolviendo su cerebro en el proceso.

¿En que momento se había quedado dormida? ¿De verdad estaba tan cansada y estrésada que ahora se había decidido a dormir casi todo el día? ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?.

Estaba consciente de que existía una enfermedad llamada "Narcolepsia", que hacia que las personas se quedarán dormidas en donde fuera que tuvieran oportunidad. Sabía que esas personas pasaban por escenarios muy vergonzosos y también peligrosos, ya que no podían controlar sus episodios de sueño extremo.

Pero el panorama no tenía sentido. Twilight estaba más que segura de que ella no tenía narcolepsia. Más bien tenía insomnio. Se desvelaba hasta muy altas horas de la noche haciendo y perfeccionando sus tareas. ¿Cómo podía alguien con narcolepsia permanecer despierta tanto tiempo?. No podía, esa era la cuestión. No podía en absoluto.

Entonces...¿qué había pasado?, ¿en que momento se había quedado dormida?.

Tratando de pensar un poco más claramente, Twilight se decidió por bajar de la cama y se estaba planteando ir al comedor por un bocadillo. Estaba comenzando a darle hambre.

Cuando puso su pie izquierdo en el suelo, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda desde la base de la columna hasta la nuca. Y entonces un síntoma nuevo se hizo presente.

De un momento a otro, la asaltó un dolor intenso y agudo en la frente que la obligó a sentarse de nuevo en la cama de donde se había parado momentos antes.

Era un dolor exagerado y sumamente extraño. Sentía que le presionaban la frente desde dentro de su cabeza. Como sí alguna criatura de una película de ciencia ficción estuviera retenida en su cabeza y buscara salir por su frente. Habiendo visto las películas de Alíen y Depredador y el cross over de estas franquicias, esa idea la aterró un poco.

Se presionó el punto de dolor latente con la palma de la mano, jugando a amainar de alguna manera el malestar. Se asombró ligeramente al sentir esa parte en particular de su frente especialmente caliente, (ya que la terrible sensación no la dejaba pensar mucho en otra cosa que no fuera el que le dolía horrores).

Soltando un pequeño quejido mientras apretaba los dientes, Twilight comenzó a masajear ese punto en su frente con pequeños círculos, sintiendo que, más que aminorar el dolor, lo estaba esparciendo.

—no creo que eso te vaya a ayudar ¿sabes?—dijo una voz femenina y joven en un tono sereno y calmado, —no es un dolor normal— completó.

Twilight se dejó de mover un momento y luego, se giró al sitio de procedencia de la voz con una lentitud tal, que parecía que le estuvieran apuntando con un arma de fuego a la cabeza.

Apuntando con la pantalla encendida de su celular para iluminar la oscuridad, la chica encontró el sitio de procedencia de la voz y su emisor.

Ahí, frente a ella, sentada en el rellano de la ventana, estaba una chica de unos 12 o 14 años vestida con una chaqueta amarilla y una falda morada oscuro con un diseño estampado de brillos. Largas mallas que cubrían sus piernas con botas a juego de su atuendo.

Twilight se percató que la chica estaba mirando la ventana distraídamente y se fijaba en la luna brillante que se dejaba ver en todo su esplendor del otro lado del cristal.

Confundida y algo contrariada, Twilight intentó responder.

—¿Q-Quién eres t...—

—Ahórrate la pregunta— dijo la chica cortando la frase de Twilight al vuelo mientras fruncía el cejo —las presentaciones son inecesarias y aburridas y ciertamente no tengo tiempo para eso—

Twilight se quedó algo incómoda con las palabras en la boca y frunció el ceño ligeramente. Bajó la mirada y vio su mano tensa en un puño que arrugaba las frazadas de su cama.

Se decidió a persistir en su pregunta, está vez con un poco más de fuerza, puesto que realmente daba igual sí la chica tenía tiempo o no para presentaciones. Ella estaba en su casa, en su cuarto y no la conocía. Con tiempo o no las presentaciones eran necesarias.

Iba a recriminarle todo eso a la intrusa cuando miró al frente nuevamente y un hecho la tomó por sorpresa. La niña no estaba ahí.

Twilight ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de extrañarse ya que al girar su cabeza se encontró de nuevo con la chica está vez de frente y a escasos centímetros de su cara.

—¿Que haces ahí sentada todavía? Ya esperé demasiado a que despertaras fea durmiente. ¡Andando muévete!—dijo la chiquilla con un ceño fruncido y chasqueando los dedos.

Twilight aún estaba sorprendida por la repentina aparición de esa chica en su cuarto, pero eso no impidió que se sintiera un poco molesta por la actitud de la misma.

—¿Disculpa?—dijo Twilight en un tono retórico.

—Pedirás disculpas después, andando, muévete— dijo la niña nuevamente mientras desaparecía y reaparecía en la puerta de la habitación, abriendo la misma.

A Twilight se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo mientras su corazón se saltó un latido. Parpadeando varias veces mientras abría los ojos enormemente, incrédula del hecho de que la niña frente a ella acababa de desaparecer y re-aparecer como sí fuera un holograma intermitente o algo por el estilo, Twilight intentó no entrar en pánico.

—T-T-Tú aca-acabas d-de apa...apa...apa— dijo Twilight sin poder completar la frase.

La chica frente a ella se le quedó viendo algo extrañada y luego frunció el cejo.

Nuevamente desapreció de pronto y apareció a unos cuantos centímetros de la cara de Twilight sacándole un pequeño gritito y haciéndola retroceder hasta caer de la cama.

Cuando Twilight se recompuso del golpe y la caída, la niña habló de nuevo, claramente molesta.

—Escucha chica. Yo antes era una niña con una vida muy ocupada así que se me enseñó a hacer todo a la carrera y con prisa y no pretendo cambiar de actitud. Así que quiero que vengas conmigo de una buena vez, ¿puedes?— dijo con impaciencia.

Twilight se la quedó viendo con los ojos abiertos sin poder pronunciar palabra. No encontraba explicación de lo que estaba siendo testigo más que el que estuviera teniendo más alucinaciones.

Ese pensamiento la asustó. Nadie tenía alucinaciones como estas a no ser por dos causas. O la persona se encontraba bajo efectos de una droga muy agresiva con el sistema nervioso central...o la persona en cuestión estaba seriamente dañada de la cabeza.

Twilight sabía que no usaba ninguna droga alucinógena ni tampoco era consumidora de sustancias que le pudieran provocar ese tipo de cosas. Era imposible que estas alucinaciones fueran producto de algo químico que no fuera producido por su propio cuerpo y cerebro y sí ese era el caso entonces...

—¿y bien? ¿Vas a mover tu patético trasero o que?— dijo la niña nuevamente malhumorada mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba a Twilight con superioridad.

Twilight, aún y con su sorpresa encima y lidiando con la posibilidad de que quizás después de todo sí estaba volviendose loca (sí es que no lo estaba ya), no se tomó a bien el comentario.

Alucinación o no, esa chiquilla era muy grosera y malcriada.

Frunciendo el cejo Twilight se levantó del suelo con la firme intención de gritarle a la niña que se largara de su habitación, importándole realmente poco sí Rarity o Spike venían y la veían gritándole al aire.

Se irguió rápidamente sólo para ser asaltada de nuevo por ese dolor tan punzante que sintió venir de su cabeza, lo que le valió inclinarse al frente y sostenerse con una mano de su cama mientras con la otra se presionaba la frente apretando los dientes.

—¡Maldición!— masculló mientras apretaba fuertemente los ojos y presionaba su frente.

—Oye niñita quejumbrosa, el tiempo corre y no tengo intenciones de esperar más de lo necesario, así que será mejor que comiences a...—

—¡¿QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!?—gritó Twilight no soportando siquiera la idea de considerar que estaba volviendose loca. No estaba de humor para lidiar también con la mala actitud de sus alucinaciones.

La niña frente a Twilight se sorprendió tanto que incluso retrocedió algo a prisa y su tiara casi resbala completamente de su cabeza.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que Twilight sintió un alivio sólo momentáneo. Puesto que inmediatamente después la niña se acercó más a ella y comenzó a recriminarle.

—¡¿Me estás gritando?! ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de que quién fui?!— dijo la niña acercándose muy molesta.

—¡Bueno! ¡Puesto que no me lo quisiste decir porque según tú no tienes tiempo, NO, NO SÉ QUIEN ERES O FUISTE O LO QUE SEA!— arremetió Twilight.

—¿Twilight?—escucharon ambas chicas y miraron a la salida de la habitación.

Ahí parada estaba Rarity, con Spike subiendo las escaleras para colocarse detrás de ella, asomándose por encima del hombro de la chica para ver al interior de la habitación de su hermana.

Twilight se quedó pausada un momento. Después de todo Rarity y Spike sí la habían atrapado infraganti gritándole probablemente a la nada.

—¿Estás bien cariño? Te oímos gritar— dijo la chica del cabello estilizado con notoria preocupación en la voz.

Twilight en ese momento no supo que contestar. Después de todo, con todo lo que venía viendo a lo largo del día de hoy, ¿como le podía decir a Rarity que estaba bien?.

Twilight estaba por contestar que todo estaba en orden, cuando la niña malcriada con la que estaba discutiendo se le adelantó, girándose para encarar a Rarity acercándosele rápidamente al rostro desapareciendo y apareciendo frente a ella.

—¡Ella no es la que necesita ayuda aquí señorita refinada!. ¡Largo de aquí estamos en medio de un asunto importante!— le gritó a la cara.

Tanto Twilight como Spike en ese momento fueron testigos de como Rarity palideció de pronto y cayó de rodillas mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

—¡Rarity!— gritó Twilight, acto seguido se levantó aún con ese dolor tan molesto que le presionaba la cabeza y se encaminó a paso firme para salir de su habitación y socorrer a su amiga. Pasando a un lado de la niña que las seguía viendo con mala cara a ella y a Rarity.

—Hey Rares, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tienes?—dijo Spike que en ese momento llegó antes donde ella y la sostuvo desde la espalda firmemente. Twilight llegó con ellos y se arrodilló preocupada frente a su amiga.

—¡Rarity! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?!—preguntó Twilight apresurada.

—¿Lo que le hizo? ¿De que rayos hablas tú?— preguntó Spike extrañado.

Twilight decidió ignorar el comentario.

Rarity tenía la mirada algo pérdida, pero inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza con rapidez y se espabiló.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo?— dijo mirando en todas direcciones. Luego calló en cuenta de que se encontraba en brazos de Spike y mirándolo se sorojó poderosamente. Su semblante desubicado cambió rápidamente a uno sereno y cálido.

—¿Spike?—dijo con un tono enamorado.

—Hey chica ¿qué sucedió?, por poco te desvaneces por un momento. ¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó el chico con genuina preocupación, mirándola con sus ojos esmeralda.

Rarity respondió de manera dudosa.

—Y-Yo no...No lo sé. De repente simplemente me sentí muy débil y sentí un frío tremendo— dijo Rarity recobrando un poco la compostura y respondiendo a lo que se le preguntaba.

Twilight no se quedó a gusto con esa explicación y girando su rostro sobre su hombro miró al interior de su habitación.

La chica de la tiara seguía ahí mirándola con mala cara y los brazos cruzados. Aunque también había un deje de satisfacción por que Rarity hubiera tenido ese episodio de debilidad.

Twilight se lo pensó bien. No podía ser coincidencia.

La chica que hasta hacia poco le estaba gritando que se moviera y llegara rápido a quién sabe que lugar, de repente se había molestado y le había gritado a su amiga. ¿Casualmente Rarity se había cansado mucho y entonces se había casi desmayado justo después?. No, en definitiva no podía ser una coincidencia, sucedió demasiado consecuentemente para ser una coincidencia. Parecía más una cuestión de causa y efecto.

En otras palabras esa niña le había provocado eso a Rarity. La pregunta era ¿cómo?.

¿Acaso una alucinación podía afectar al ambiente real alrededor de sí misma? ¿Podía un producto de la imaginación de Twilight interactuar con Rarity y hacerle perder el equilibrio?.

—¿Puedes levantarte?—preguntó Spike a Rarity a lo que esta respondió que sí, sólo ligeramente decepcionada. Le hubiera gustado quedarse en esa posición con su querido Spikey wakey un poco más.

Lentamente, Twilight y Spike ayudaron a su amiga a pararse y una vez que estuvo de pie, Rarity puso una expresión extrañada mientras miraba al suelo.

—Pues vaya...esto sí que es raro, ahora me siento bien—dijo Rarity levantando una ceja y dando unos pisotones en el suelo cuando se sostuvo ella sola. Parecía que quería comprobar que de verdad estaba parada en suelo firme.

Spike y Twilight la miraron de modo atento mientras la chica hacia su prueba de fiabilidad del terreno. Luego Rarity se detuvo y simplemente se encogió de hombros y se echó el cabello hacia atrás.

—Bueno, imagino que si me recuperé tan rápido no tengo de que preocuparme. En fin, después de este pequeño desliz tan extraño. Twilight cariño, ¿tú estás bien? Vinimos aquí en primer lugar por ti. Te escuchamos gritar—dijo Rarity desviando la conversación a su amiga otra vez.

Twilight se congeló un segundo y luego sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

Miró por sobre su hombro un segundo y pudo ver ahí a la niña de la tiara rodando los ojos mientras que otra figura se hacía presente un poco más al fondo.

Al principio parecía una masa corpórea de humo o vapor que quizás, de algún modo, se había colado a la habitación de Twilight. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era otra cosa que no la perturbó menos o la tranquilizó más.

Mirándola con detenimiento, Twilight pudo comprobar que se trataba de la niñita extraña que la había estado acosando todo el día.

La chica apareció un poco más allá de la cama de Twilight y al mirarla ahí al frente en la puerta de la recámara hizo amago de acercarse a ella deteniéndose al instante, ya que la chica de la tiara soltó un bufido molesto.

—¡Uugh! Genial, ¡¿ahora también tengo que lidiar contigo?! ¡Largo de aquí, yo llegué primero!— gritó la chica de la tiara y la niñita retrocedió un poco, amedrentada.

Twilight frunció el ceño. Le parecía una situación cuando menos curiosa, pero al menos, aunque se sintiera un poco cruel por ello, le agradaba que alguien pudiera mantener a raya a la niñita aterradora. Aún molesta con esa chiquilla de la tiara, se giró para responder a su amiga con alguna excusa que se le ocurriera.

—Me caí de la cama— dijo Twilight inventando una situación rápidamente. No era del todo mentira.

—Oh entiendo, *prrrr* ¡Diablos! ¡Está helado aquí!—dijo Rarity tallandose los brazos con insistencia.

—Sí, yo también lo siento. Quizás es un frente frío.— dijo Spike algo extrañado por la actitud de Twilight, mirándola con detenimiento.

—¿En abril?— preguntó Rarity girándose hacia Spike con una sonrisa.

—Bueno estamos a nada de que comiencen las lluvias, quizás es por eso— respondió Spike con una media sonrisa que dirigió a la chica de la cabellera azul y derritió a Rarity por dentro.

En ese momento se escuchó un sonido de gorgojeo. Tanto Rarity como Spike se giraron a mirar a Twilight quién se sonrojó un poco.

—Jeje, Emm creo que tengo algo de hambre—dijo Twilight apenada.

Rarity y Spike sonrieron.

—Rarity y yo pensábamos en ordenar Pizza hace un rato. Queríamos preguntarte sí estabas deacuerdo ¿Tú que dices Twilight?.— dijo Spike con una mirada suplicante.

—¿Pizza? Pero Spike eso no es nada saludabl...*grrrr*— iba a replicar Twilight pero su estómago la interrumpió de nuevo haciéndola sonrojar.

Colocando una mano sobre su abdomen, y soltando un suspiro de resignación, accedió.

—Que una sea de peperoni— dijo Twilight al final

—Hecho— dijo Spike y se encaminó abajo para buscar el teléfono de la pizzería al tiempo que sacaba su celular.

—Me parece tan tierno que se sea tan cortés y educado. No quiso ordenar nada cuando se lo sugerí. Dijo que debía consultarte primero.— dijo Rarity mirando con ternura por donde se había marchado Spike.

—Spike siempre ha sido así. Casi se crió sólo. Mamá y Papá nunca tuvieron muchos problemas con él. Es como sí hubiera venido al mundo programado para ser cortés y educado. Aveces me saca que quicio que sea tan correcto— dijo Twilight.

—A mi me parece que es fabuloso. Un caballero como ninguno y de manera innata. ¿Sabes que me ofreció que me quedara con su habitación durante la semana que estaré aquí? Me dijo que él estaría bien durmiendo en el sofá de la sala— dijo Rarity con una mirada soñadora.

—¿En serio?—

—Así es. Lo rechacé porsupuesto, le dije que estaré bien en la sala. Traje mi bolsa de dormir del campamento del año pasado así que no tendré problemas— dijo Rarity.

—De ninguna manera vas a dormir en la sala Rarity. Dormirás conmigo en mi habitación.—dijo Twilight.

—Oh cariño no quiero molestar—

—Oye, ya te perjudiqué demasiado haciéndote perder clases por quedarte a cuidarme. Dormirás conmigo, punto. Piénsalo como una pijamada.— dijo Twilight con una mirada determinada y se podría decir que casi, sólo casi, suplicante.

Rarity sintió este cambio en la actitud de Twilight, y le pareció por demás extraño. Primeramente sintió que debía negarse otra vez ante la oferta, pero luego de unos segundos de meditarlo, pensó que podía ser que fuera un pequeño paso en la dirección correcta. Decidió aceptarlo de buena manera.

—oh, está bien— dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Twilight suspiró aliviada de modo disimulado. Tener a Rarity de huésped le molestaba un poco porque sabía que estaba ahí para vigilar su estado con esta situación tan extraña que le ocurría, pero por otro lado estaba agradecida de tener a su amiga en su casa. De otro modo, tendría que dormir sola en su habitación y eso le daba un poco de miedo ahora. Quizás fuera irracional y estaba asustándose por nada, pero fuera como fuese, aún sí se convencía de que sólo estaba imaginando todo, eso no hacia ni calmarla un poco y no disminuía la frecuencia de las visiones o su intensidad. Además, por obvias razones, no podía pedirle a Spike que se quedara a dormir con ella en su habitación.

Aunque, viéndolo por otro lado, la idea de tener a Rarity andando por su casa buscando tener una oportunidad de movimiento romántico con su hermano menor no la tranquilizaba mucho tampoco.

—Bueno será mejor que bajemos y ayudemos a Spikey Wakey a poner la mesa— dijo Rarity bajando las escaleras.

Twilight rodó los ojos algo molesta de la actitud enamorada algo tonta de su amiga, pero no dijo nada. Se preguntaba cuantas veces tendría que decirle que Spike era demasiado joven para salir con ella para que entendiera el mensaje. Pero luego miró a su habitación y al compás de otro escalofrío, resolvió no decir nada ni recriminarle a Rarity su actitud.

Ahí dentro de su habitación seguían las chicas que la atormentaban. La de la tiara seguía mirándola de mal modo y la niñita aterradora estaba detrás de ella con la cabeza gacha y algo tímida.

Twilight se giró para seguir a su amiga escaleras abajo. En definitiva no quería dormir sola en su habitación esa noche.

Spike había tenido suerte con el encargo a la pizzería. El servicio de entrega a domicilio se extendía sólo hasta las 9:00 p.m. por lo que había llamado en el momento justo para hacer el pedido. En el tiempo que tardaran en preparar la pizza más el tiempo de entrega les dejaba un margen muy justo en el que la tienda tenía derecho a negarles el servicio. Afortunadamente y como ya se dijo, Spike había conseguido hacer el pedido a tiempo, y con la mesa puesta ahora sólo quedaba hacer una pequeña ensalada para acompañar y esperar a que llegara el repartidor.

Rarity se ofreció inmediatamente a ayudar en la cocina para hacer la ensalada, así que ella y Spike rápidamente armaron su pequeño sistema de trabajo por estaciones. Rarity seleccionaba los vegetales y los lavaba bien y Spike se encargaba de cortarlos y preparar un poco de aderezo para acompañar.

Twilight los veía aburrida sentada en una silla del comedor recargando su cara en su mano, que tenía a su vez, recargada en el respaldo de la silla.

Se habría ofrecido a ayudar en la tarea de preparar la ensalada, pero por desgracia recordó que era pésima en la cocina. La sola tarea de picar o cortar algo le era toda una proeza, ya no digamos tratar de mezclar nada para hacer un aderezo.

Twilight podía ser una alumna sobresaliente y estudiosa, y podía aprender fácilmente sobre cualquier tema sólo leyendo al respecto. Pero cuando de cocinar se trataba, pues...para ser sinceros, daba pena.

Así que ahí yacía ella. Sentada y aburrida, mirando como su hermano y su amiga parecían llevarse bastante bien mientras preparaban todo, haciendo algunos chistes y riéndose juntos, jugando incluso un poco con el agua mojándose el uno al otro.

Twilight sonrió ligeramente. Le gustaba ver a Spike así de feliz. De repente la idea de que Rarity se convirtiera en la novia de su hermano no parecía tan mala.

Este periodo de observación le ayudó a sacarse un poco de la cabeza lo que estaba pasando. Y también le dio tiempo para analizar algunas cosas.

Probablemente, en el tiempo que estuvo dormida, Rarity se hubiera encargado de explicarle la situación a Spike, al igual del porque se encontraba ahí, lo cual, sumado al episodio de pánico del que él mismo había sido testigo, imaginaba que había sido suficiente para convencerlo a cooperar para monitorear su estado. Lo cual explicaba el que no le hubiera preguntado del asunto ni le hubiera pedido explicaciones.

Twilight suspiró. Ahora no sólo tendría a Rarity encima sino que además tendría que lidiar con preocupación extra por parte de su hermano.

No era que el que su hermano se preocupara por ella le molestara. Spike siempre se preocupaba por ella y le estaba totalmente agradecida porque siendo justos, ella era incapaz de preocuparse por otra cosa que no fuera su registro académico, incluyendo su propia salud.

Estaba segura de que si Spike no se preocupara por ella, ya habría terminado en el hospital varias veces, recetada con pastillas multivitamínicas y suplementos alimenticios para compensar una segura desnutrición que habría sido causada más que probablemente por ella misma, al ser incapaz de hacerse el desayuno siquiera.

El problema con la preocupación de Spike hacia su persona, era que él actuaba como un padre sobreprotector, y eso viniendo de su hermano menor la molestaba. Tenía problemas aceptando de buena gana la preocupación sincera cuando venía de alguien mucho más joven y que se suponía, menos maduro que ella.

La hacia sentir impotente...como sí no fuera capaz de cuidarse sola.

Entre cavilaciones y un filosofar poco fructífero, a Twilight la asaltó un escalofrío ascendente desde la base de su columna hasta su nuca e inmediatamente sus manos se cerraron en puños tensos y apretados.

Ya había tenido esa sensación demasiadas veces como para no reconocerla y no saber lo que significaba, pero se contuvo de decir cualquier cosa o de moverse. No importaba que tan fuertes fueran las visiones no las escucharía ni les haría caso. Al menos debía intentarlo.

—Se me agota la paciencia. Necesito que vengas conmigo ya.— dijo la chica de la tiara sólo ligeramente irritada cuando apareció frente a Twilight sacándole un respingo desconcertado junto a un pequeño saltito.

Twilight se limitó a sólo tallarse los ojos y sacudir la cabeza para tratar de sacar ese sub-producto de su imaginación de su campo visual. No debía hacerle caso. No quería hacerle caso.

La chiquilla de la tiara parecía haber cambiado su atuendo un poco. Ahora traía una chaqueta de cuero sintético de color rosado, una blusa azul verdoso pálido debajo y una falda de color gris oscuro. Traía unas mallas de color blanco que cubrían por completo sus piernas y unas botas de tacón grueso color morado que hacían juego. También y sin poder faltar, tenía puesta su tiara en la cabeza.

Ahora que Twilight pensaba mejor en eso, la chica no parecía tener el mismo atuendo hace un rato arriba que cuando la vio por primera vez antes de desmayarse, y tampoco estaba vestida de la misma manera ahora. Se preguntó porque una alucinación se presentaba con atuendos diferentes cada vez. Suponía que al no ser un recuerdo consiente, su mente creaba la alucinación de modo distinto cada vez, sólo conservando las facciones más características, como el rostro, la complexión y, en ese caso en particular, la tiara sobre la cabeza de la chica.

—Oye niña despierta, tienes trabajo que hacer—dijo la chica chasqueando los dedos de su mano derecha frente a Twilight.

Twilight apretó más los puños y está vez tensó la mandíbula frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. No tenía planes de hacerle el mínimo caso a sus visiones, ¡pero demonios! como le estaba costando trabajo fingir que no las veía.

Mientras la niña frente a ella comenzaba a gritarle y a desesperarse por no poder hacerla reaccionar, Twilight intentó pensar en otra cosa para alejar sus pensamientos de esa visión. Quizás, sí se lo repetía varias veces con la suficiente fuerza, las visiones se irían. Tal como había pasado esa misma tarde con la niñita aterradora en el auto de Rarity...aún sí eso no había terminado muy bien, debía intentarlo de nuevo.

Como un pequeño destello, a su memoria vino un recuerdo de la vez en que, cuando era más pequeña, Cadence, su niñera y posteriormente cuñada por haberse casado con su hermano mayor Shining Armor, le había enseñado a hacer respiraciones para calmarse cuando se sintiera estresada.

Fue un momento íntimo el que habían compartido ambas chicas esa vez que los exámenes finales de la secundaria se acercaban y Twilight no podía concentrarse en nada en concreto para estudiar queriendo abarcar todo de golpe.

Esa vez Cadence, ahora ya como la novia de su hermano y una amiga cercana de su familia, había ido a comer por invitación de Shinning a casa de los Sparkle y había preguntado por su protegida favorita.

Los señores Sparkle le habían dicho que Twilight estaría estudiando arriba en su habitación toda la tarde y que no querían molestarla, pero Cadence había decidido hacerle una pequeña visita furtiva para saludarla.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta y encontró a Twilight en su habitación hecha un desastre, con papeles regados por todos lados en el piso, cama y escritorio. Libros abiertos por la mitad y esparcidos por todo el lugar y la pequeña adolescente quinceañera, enterrada entre papeles, en posición fetal y mordiendo un lápiz como sí fuera un perro mordisqueando un hueso.

La preocupación de su ex-niñera no se hizo esperar y pronto acudió a socorrer a Twilight. La ayudó a ponerse de pie y tras escuchar la explicación de la chica de los ojos morados de porque estaba en ese estado de crisis y extremo nirviosismo, Cadence le dio un consejo maternal y un método organizado de estudio. Además de eso le enseñó como respirar y calmarse de todo el estrés mediante inhalaciones profundas y respiraciones lentas y pausadas.

Una vez que la calma regresó a su mente le dio un cariñoso abrazo, le dijo que no se preocupara, que todo iba a estar bien y la llevó a dar un paseo con ella y Shinning a un parque cercano para despejar la mente.

Ese día Twilight supo que querría a Cadence cerca suyo siempre que tuviera algún problema mayúsculo difícil de manejar y además, supo que no querría nunca que Shinning tuviera otra novia jamás en su vida.

Pocos años después de eso, Cadence se convirtió en su cuñada.

Tras rememorar todo esto, Twilight sonrió un poco recordando momentos más felices de su vida y haciendo oídos sordos a la visión gritona de la chica frente a ella, exhaló lentamente y se dispuso a probar el método de Cadence una vez más.

Twilight cerró los ojos y se puso a hacer respiraciones profundas, inhalando por la nariz y exhalando por la boca, ignorando de a poco los sonidos a su alrededor.

De modo paulatino, Twilight comenzó a sentir que todo se acallaba. Como esa misma mañana, cuando se sintió terriblemente asustada por no escuchar nada en medio del patio, pero esta sensación era diferente. Esta sensación de vacío era tranquila y serena. No era desagradable e intimidante, más bien era una sensación de paz.

De repente se sintió calmada, como sí el tiempo no pasara, como sumida en un profundo sueño estando despierta. No escuchaba nada, no sentía nada. No sentía la silla en la que estaba sentada, ni la presencia de todo a su alrededor en la cocina en la que sabía que se encontraba, ni tampoco podía sentir su pecho hincharse con su respiración, su corazón latir, o su constitución física en general.

Twilight decidió en ese momento abrir los ojos de a poco, aunque debido a que no podía sentir sus párpados ni sentir cuando estos se encontraban cerrados o abiertos, le costó un poco saber cuando fue que tenía los ojos abiertos. La imagen que la recibió fue ligeramente descolocadora.

Se encontró a sí misma sumida en un espacio vacío totalmente negro. Un espacio en el que no había nada, ni se sentía nada. Twilight sólo podía compararlo con estar en el medio de la oscuridad más absoluta que hubiera sentido jamás, pero estando envuelta por un sentimiento cálido de serenidad y confort.

Se sintió levemente asustada pero inmediatamente después la sensación de relajación regresó y Twilight, sin pensar mucho en lo que pasaba ni en sí era o no posible, dio un profundo suspiro aliviado.

Estaba en calma.

En ese estado de relajación, de un momento a otro que no se podría definir en una medida de tiempo medible, Twilight pudo notar un atisbo muy tenue de luz al fondo de ese...¿lugar?.

Entre toda la negrura y vacío del sitio, era virtualmente imposible que hubiese un tintinar de luz así, ya que no había ninguna fuente de emisión ni nada relativamente parecido que pudiera generar un destello.

Aún así, el destello estaba ahí, tintineando de una manera poco menos que...peculiar, como de alguna manera incitando a Twilight que lo alcanzara. Como sí se tratara de una pequeña voz llamándola en su dirección.

Para cuando Twilight se dio cuenta, ya había avanzado unos cuantos pasos en dirección al tintineo, habiéndose movido casi por instinto.

Su cuerpo se comportaba de un modo extraño dentro de ese espacio. Era casi como sí no le perteneciera, como sí fuese de alguna manera un títere movido por hilos pero estos hilos a su vez fueran movidos por una titiritera que era ella misma. Era como tener una conciencia fuera de su propia conciencia, pero que no se sentía invado a ella misma sino más bien como parte de sí misma.

Pensando en esto pero sin dejar de avanzar al tintineo en ningún momento, Twilight comenzó a sentir que ese lugar le era cada vez más familiar, más conocido, más como sí lo hubiera caminado antes aún cuando no podía ver mucho más allá de su nariz.

Se dio cuenta un poco tarde de que mientras más avanzaba más podía ver alrededor y esta era la razón por la cual se sentía cada es más familiar en ese lugar.

En tanto el sitio se aclaraba y parecía tomar cada vez más el aspecto de un sitio terrenal reconocible, Twilight podía notar que había objetos ahí que le resultaban demasiado familiares para ignorarlos. Lo primero de todo fue una manta que se encontraba tirada por ahí como sí no fuera nada y que ella recordaba le había pertenecido desde los tres años y que, según ella debía admitir, aún mantenía guardada por ahí en alguna de las cajas que había dejado atrás en la casa de sus padres.

Quiso parar un momento a mirar esa manta más detenidamente pero sus pies simplemente no le obedecieron y siguieron avanzando hacia la luz, cosa que empezó a inquietarla un poco.

Luego de eso y mientras el sitio seguía aclarandose con cada paso, Twilight notó un segundo objeto que le llamó poderosamente la atención y nuevamente quiso detenerse a observarlo pero sus pies simplemente no dejaban de avanzar al frente.

Ahí, debajo de lo que parecía ser una silla pequeña de madera se encontraba un objeto que Twilight reconoció como la señorita Smarty Pants, su pequeño caballito de felpa, cocido con retazos de tela, con melena de estambre y ojos de botón que alguna vez fue su compañera inseparable cuando tení años de edad.

—¿qué rayos?— se preguntó Twilight a sí misma cuando de repente se dio cuenta que había dejado de caminar.

El destello aún estaba lejos, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo decidió no caminar más hacia él y en cambio, se quedó estática en el lugar, tan sólo escuchando el silencio y sintiendo su cabeza empezar a dolerle de nuevo.

El lugar oscuro parecía tener algo más de consistencia ahora, y se podía reconocer más como un lugar. Uno que para Twilight le sonaba inquietantemente familiar.

La pintura amarilla pálida de las paredes, el piso marmoleo y la pequeña barra a su izquierda de repente le dijeron en donde estaba, y eso no hizo sino confundir más a Twilight.

—Pero...este lugar es...¿la cocina?—dijo a nadie en particular y mirando en derredor.

En efecto, se encontraba en lo que parecía ser lo que ella recordaba como la cocina de la casa de sus padres. Ese aspecto de hogar rústico con un toque avejentado nunca se le olvidaría.

Pero...¿exactamente qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo había llegado?.

La cabeza de Twilight comenzaba a darle vueltas con las preguntas, mirando de aquí para allá, de arriba a abajo y en todas direcciones, preguntándose con cada giro de cabeza como había aparecido en el medio de la cocina de...

—Twilight—

La chica paró de súbito. Tanto así que el cuello le dolió ligeramente de lo fuerte que había tensado sus músculos para frenar el movimiento.

—Twilight— la llamó la voz de nuevo en un tono sereno.

El fenómeno era sumamente extraño. Twilight escuchaba claramente el sonido de la voz, pero no podía identificar como era a pesar de que le resultaba tremendamente familiar. Además no podía decir con exactitud de donde venía.

—¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Apartense de mí!— se escuchó gritar a la voz.

Twilight estaba comenzando a sentirse mareada y a pesar de sentir que estaba parada en suelo firme, sentía un vértigo tremendo. Como sí el tramo de suelo en el que estaba parada fuese sólo un trozo de suelo equilibrandose peligrosamente sobre la punta de una aguja al borde de un risco.

—¡Basta! ¡Fuera de aquí!— gritó la voz con una fuerza atronadora para terror absoluto de Twilight.

Twilight quería forzarse a cerrar los ojos, pero su cuerpo no le respondía y tenía miedo de moverse o hacer cualquier cosa que le deviniera en caerse de la precaria posición en la que sentía encontrarse. Además seguía sintiéndose en control de los hilos de su propia marioneta y realmente no sabía siquiera como moverse ahí.

—¡Quiero a mi mami!—chilló la voz y entonces empezó en tan característico hipar acongojado de alguien que llora desconsolado.

Eso fue suficiente para que Twilight reconociera exactamente a quién le pertenecía esa voz. Había escuchado ese llanto demasiadas veces a lo largo de su vida, la mayor parte del tiempo cuando ella aún era una niña.

—¿Twilight?— preguntó Twilight llamándose a sí misma.

El llanto paró de súbito sumiendo todo el lugar en un silencio agudo nuevamente.

Twilight esperó pacientemente durante lo que ella pudiera definir mentalmente como segundos mientras trataba de medir el tiempo en ese extraño sitio.

—¿Quién eres tú?— escuchó Twilight cerca de si misma, esta vez de manera corpórea y con una dirección específica, justo al frente suyo.

Twilight se vio encarada de pronto por una versión más pequeña de ella misma que la chica no supo definir con exactitud cuanto tiempo había estado allí parada.

La ojivioleta se quedó estupefacta mirándose a sí misma hacia abajo. Una versión más pequeña, joven y llorosa le devolvía la mirada con un semblante acongojado, unos labios temblorosos y unos ojos con lágrimas incipientes.

Twilight se tomó su tiempo para responder. Analizando a la mini ella de pies a cabeza empezando por tratar de definir la edad de su reflejo rejuvenecido. Parecía que está Twilight no tenía más de 5 años.

La pequeña niña estaba parada ahí mirando a su versión más crecida de una manera entre inquisitiva, precavida y curiosa. Venía vestida con una pijama amarilla de franela de dos piezas con estampado de ositos teddy que la Twilight crecida recordaba muy bien. Tenía una diadema en la cabeza con una estrellita de foamy con brillos azules, y sostenía a la pequeña muñeca de Smarty Pants por un bracito con una de sus pequeñas manos.

—Mi Doppelgänger— dijo Twilight asombrada mientras intentaba controlar su cuerpo para dar un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Copalenje?— preguntó la pequeña Twilight sorbiendo un poco su nariz y tallandose sus ojitos llorosos con la manga de su pijama.

Twilight se quedó quieta, tratando de comprender porqué el nombre de "Copalenje" le resultaba tan familiar pronunciado por los labios de su contraparte infantil.

Su tren de pensamiento estaba a media marcha entre su lógica, su memoria y sus cavilaciones cuando un dolor impronunciable asaltó a Twilight nuevamente en ese punto de su frente que antes le había molestado.

Twilight apretó los dientes y se dobló del dolor, cerrando los ojos con tal fuerza que empezó a botar lágrimas del dolor.

—¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!—comenzó a gritar la pequeña Twilight en alarido desgarrador y agudo.

Twilight abrió los ojos con sumo esfuerzo para ver a su contra parte y de pronto la vio ahí, frente a ella gritando con una fuerza y una duración que parecía imposible salido de pulmones tan pequeños.

Sus ojitos se habían convertido en dos poderosos faros que emitían una luz blanca que lástimaba la retina.

"El destello de antes" pensó Twilight encogida sobre su estómago por el dolor de su frente así como estaba, tratando de no perder a su pequeña contraparte de vista.

Twilight con mucho esfuerzo advirtió algo más en su mini ella. Además de sus ojos había un tercer punto luminoso en el rostro de la pequeña.

Parecía más pequeño que sus ojos, pero brillaba con la misma intensidad y además estaba situado justo en el medio de la frente de la pequeña, que traducido a su propio rostro, Twilight razonó, ese pequeño punto luminoso se encontraría justo donde ella sentía el dolor punzante y horrible.

Twilight trató de estirar la mano hacia su contraparte más pequeña en un intento hago de tranquilizarla y hacer que dejara de gritar. Pero fue en vano, porque justo en ese momento, la luminosidad de los tres emisores aumentó de intensidad, la niña gritó mucho más fuerte y el dolor en la frente de Twilight se hizo de verdad intolerable.

Lentamente la visión de Twilight comenzó a hacer se borrosa y de repente la asaltó un escozor picante en la garganta.

El entorno comenzó a aclararse de a poco, y tan pronto como se encontró en otro sitio, Twilight regresó a la silla de la cocina de su departamento y de repente el grito de la pequeña fue modulando su tono hasta que se hizo acordé al tono de voz que Twilight poseía en la actualidad.

En su tanto de visión nuevamente aparecieron Spike y Rarity y estos se veían claramente asustados y preocupados mientras gesticulaban algo o entendible para Twilight que no dejaba de escuchar ese grito tan atronador.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que el tono de voz ahora más maduro y su escozor en la garganta sólo podía significar una cosa. Era ella misma la que estaba gritando.

De a poco Twilight dejaba de gritar pero su estado de pánico no se detuvo tan fácil.

—¡TWILIGHT MÍRAME! ¡SOY YO, SPIKE!— le decía su hermano frente a su rostro al tiempo que tratan de frenar los golpes que la chica se había puesto a lanzar a diestra y siniestra, mientras Rarity sostenía uno de sus brazos y una de sus piernas con una de sus manos y una de sus rodillas mientras a duras penas trataba de sacar algo de su bolsillo.

—¡PORFAVOR LINDA BASTA YA!— decía Rarity desesperada mientras Twilight se removía como sí fuera una posesa.

Cuando Twilighy estaba por dejar de patalear y dar manotazos, aún en su estado de alerta máxima, cuando alcanzó a ver como Rarity sacaba su celular de su bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón.

"Llamará a De Lis. ¡Llamará a la maldita enfermera y me encerrarán!" pensó Twilight con pánico.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOO!— gritó Twilight aterrada de nuevo y en un despliegue de fuerza que no supo de donde salió, logró sacarse de encima a su hermano más grande y fuerte que ella, de un puñetazo en el estómago que le sacó el aire a Spike.

Spike cayó de rodillas al piso totalmente sorprendido sosteniendo su estómago.

Con esa misma explosión de adrenalina, Twilight se levantó de la silla donde estaba, tirando la mesa del comedor detrás de ella al mismo tiempo, desparramando la ensalada, las bebidas y los platos en el suelo, llevándose a Rarity de frente en el proceso y con un rápido movimiento de su mano derecha le quitó a la modista el celular cuando esta trataba de estabilizarse para no caer.

Rarity cayó al piso sobre su trasero y se golpeó la cabeza contra una de las patas de la mesa de madera tras de sí, cosa que la aturdió un poco y la obligó a llevar sus manos inmediatamente a su nuca para tratar de sobarse y aminorar el dolor. Su cara con los párpados apretados y su dentadura tensa denotaban que le había dolido bastante.

Twilight se quedó de pie frente a su amiga y hermano, con una respiración jadeante, la garganta ardiendole de dolor, las pupilas dilatadas y una mente revuelta que no sabía discernir entre sí lo que están viendo al frente suyo era real o sólo parte de su viaje onírico que acababa de tener.

—Twi...*Cof* *Cof*...Twilight...¿Qué te sucede?— dijo Spike con dificultad y un timbre de pesar y confusión en la voz al tiempo que hacía amago de levantarse.

Twilight no terminaba de entender que estaba pasando pero de repente el celular de su amiga comenzó a vibrar en su mano y cuando miró la pantalla alcanzó a ver el nombre de Flür De Lis parpadear.

Esto disparó todas las alarmas en la cabeza de Twilight y en un instinto por protegerse o algo, lanzó el celular hacia el frente como este le hubiera quemado la mano.

Rarity y Spike miraron como en cámara lenta al celular que volaba atravesando la cocina, y que finalmente cayó con fuerza en el piso, deslizandose por el impacto por debajo del espacio tan reducido que era la separación del suelo y la estufa, quedando debajo de esta, probablemente con la pantalla estrellada, alguna de las cámaras dañada y la tarjeta sim cuando menos desperdigada por algún otro sitio.

La modista y el Sparkle menor compartieron una mirada de confusión y luego miraron al frente para pedirle a Twilight una explicación de su comportamiento tan errático. Fue ahí que se dieron cuenta que Twilight ya no estaba.

Ambos alcanzaron a escuchar que la puerta de entrada del departamento estaba abierta.

En ese instante Spike hizo un esfuerzo titánico por levantarse y Rarity fue vacilante en su auxilio aún con el dolor de cabeza punzandole los oídos.

—¿Pero que carajos pasó aquí?— oyeron que dijo una voz. Cuando miraron al frente, vieron a Rainbow Dash y al resto de sus amigas mirando espantadas el desastre en el piso y a ambos chicos en el suelo.

—¡Rápido tenemos que...*unghh*...ir por ella!— dijo Spike sin perder ni un segundo levantándose del piso.

—¡¿De que hablas Spike?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!— respondió Applejack alterada.

—¡Les explicamos de camino, todas suban a mi auto!—dijo Rarity ayudando al chico a ponerse de pie.

Todas siguieron la instrucción y corrieron al auto de Rarity, Fluttershy la última en salir del departamento, azotando la puerta tras de sí...

Twilight corría sin rumbo fijo como alma que lleva el diablo. Corría atravesando calles sin fijarse, ganandose el grito enojado de varios conductores que frenaban apresurados mientras presionaban el claxón de los autos de manera vigorosa. Daba vueltas en callejuelas que no se daba el tiempo de reconocer y esquivaba peatones tan bien como lo haría un jugador de Foot Ball americano mientras se lanzaba al ataque del receptor del equipo contrario, dejando a varias personas golpeadas y sobresaltadas en el camino.

Estaba aterrada, aún se sentía fuera de sí misma, como sí su cuerpo se moviera sólo, pero extrañamente respondiera a lo que ella quería hacer en ese momento.

El mundo alrededor se destorcionaba cada tanto con formas trémulas y amorfas que no reconocía y hasta después se enteraba que eran personas que transitaban en sentido contrario en la acera. Luces que le pegaban en el rostro de modo que se encontraba cerrando los ojos cada tanto y finalmente, por no fijarse hacia donde iba por la carrera tan acalorada que mantenía, Twilight tropezó y cayó de rodillas lastimándose las piernas y dándose de bruces en el pavimento.

Se levantó con los brazos a duras penas y con un último esfuerzo semi-automatico semi-consciente se arrastró hasta una banca cercana de metal que alcanzó con dificultad.

Twilight se dejó caer agotada en la banca y recargó la espalda con pesadez en el respaldo frío y algo húmedo, echando su cabeza había atrás, dejando su mirada apuntando al cielo oscurecido parcialmente.

Su respiración era agitada, el mundo alrededor de ella daba vueltas y veía colores y formas raras arremolinandose una y otra vez por todos sitios sobre ella. Sonidos ahogados de autos lejanos y el rumor del viento pasando sobre las altas copas de los árboles sobre ella que mecían sus hojas y ramas con parsimonia.

Sólo entonces Twilight se dio cuenta de que había llegado a un parque.

El ambiente entonces cobró sentido para Twilight y todo dejó de tambalearse.

Como sí la realidad hubiera de repente golpeado a Twilight, ella suspiró en sorpresa y de repente se sintió dueña de sí misma de nuevo. Fue una sensación extraña, como sí hubiera sido una espectadora interna de todo lo que sucedió desde el punto en que volvió de esa extraña experiencia y ahora hubiera vuelto a ser participe de su vida y dueña de su cuerpo, mente y acciones.

Y con eso también venía incluido todo lo demás.

El cansancio de correr, el dolor de sus rodillas lastimadas, el dolor de su garganta por gritar hace unos minutos, el stress al que sus pulmones y corazón se habían sometido, y ese terrible dolor en su frente la golpearon de súbito, haciendo que Twilight se encogiera sobre sí misma retrayendo sus rodillas contra su estómago del dolor, y que pegara un alarido de agonía.

—¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!— quiso gritar Twilight pero la voz no le salía y la garganta le lastimaba, por lo que todo lo que cosiguió sacar fue una ahogado y seco *ahhgg*.

El dolor que sintió en su cuerpo de súbito fue terrible, pero sólo duró unos segundos, comparado al dolor que sentía dentro de su cabeza, que aún era punzante y agudo. Se sentía como sí quisieran perforar su frente con un taladro desde dentro.

Twilight apretó la ojos. En una expresión compungida mientras sus lágrimas empezaban a salir sin control, comenzando a hipar y llorar de nueva cuenta en el transcurso del día.

Ya no quería llorar. Se había cansado de llorar, pero no sabía que más hacer. ¿Qué más podía hacer?.

Twilight no tenía cabeza para pensar en nada ahora. Su mente estaba revuelta, su cuerpo cansado, su moral y autoestima por los suelos y su tenacidad desaparecida. Sólo quería que todo se acabara, que porfavor algo le diera la respuesta que estaba buscando para poder seminario con todo esto.

¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Porqué me pasa esto? ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo? ¡¿Qué rayos sucede?!

Unos pasos se escucharon cerca de la posición de la desconsolada chica y seguido a ellos, Twilight sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado en la banca.

Acto seguido y como sí todo hubiera sido un mal sueño, todo lo que Twilight sentía agobiandola, todo lo que sentía presionándola, confundiendola, asustandola, destruyendola, y poniéndola triste hasta límites que nunca había experimentado, todo ello se liberó en una exhalación de su respiración, dándole por fin un respiro apacible y un descanso a su mente y cuerpo.

Twilight sintió un ligero movimiento a su lado y cuando abrió los ojos, su campo visual se encontró con una mano que le extendía una barra de chocolate en un papel metálico.

—Oye linda, calma, ya pasó. Cómelo te hará sentir bien mejor— dijo una voz amable y conocida para Twilight.

Rarity manejaba tan desquiciadamente como el límite de velocidad se lo permitía, aunque eso no quitaba que cada que salían de un alto, la chica arrancara de una manera brusca y apresurada.

Iba mirando a todas direcciones menos al frente del camino buscando a Twilight, cosa que estaba poniendo a todos dentro del vehículo muy nerviosos, además de lo que ya estaban de por sí.

Rainbow Dash incluso hasta se había abrochado el cinturón de seguridad de su asiento y se detenía fuerte del asiento de adelante poniendo distancia con su brazo izquierdo, al igual que Applejack del otro lado del asiento trasero, y Pinkie Pie había pasado el cinturón de seguridad del medio del asiento sobre su cuerpo y el de Fluttershy para mantenerlas seguras a ambas. Además de que venía abrazando a la chica tímida con una fuerza que casi le partía la espalda a la pelirosa.

Applejack fue quién se decidió a hablar finalmente...no sin algo de temor hay que aclarar.

—Emm...chicos ¿qué pasa? ¿A dónde vamos?—exigió saber con un tono de voz entre dudoso y firme.

—¿Tú la ves Spike?— preguntó Rarity a su copiloto ignorando olímpicamente a su amiga.

—No. Da la vuelta aquí. Quizás tomó la avenida por este lado— respondió el chico.

—Entiendo— dijo Rarity y dio vuelta (sin mucho cuidado hay que decir) donde el chico le dijo.

Todas las chicas atrás cerraron los ojos al sentir la fuerza con que la inercia las empujaba hacia un lado.

Rainbow Dash se cercioró de que el seguro de su puerta estuviera bien puesto.

—Oigan, es en serio ¡¿qué rayos está sucediendo?!— demandó saber la chica arcoiris elevando el tono de voz.

—Buscamos a Twilight eso pasa Dash— dijo Rarity apresurada sin dejar de mirar hacia todos sitios —¿No te parece que estamos demasiado lejos? No pudo haber corrido tanto— agregó, hablando obviamente con su copiloto de cabello verde.

—¿Cómo que buscamos a Twilight? ¿Qué no se supone que tú la estabas cuidando?— dijo Applejack con brusquedad mientras todas se espantaban con la noticia.

—Eso se supone, pero esto se salió totalmente de control—respondió Rarity mientras miraba al frente por unos breves segundos para saber que iba derecho por la calle y luego regresar su vista hacia ningún sitio en particular buscando a su amiga.

—¿De que hablas? ¿Cómo que se salió de control? ¡Explicate mujer!— intervino Rainbow Dash.

—Estábamos preparando la cena y de repente se puso a gritar toda histérica sin ningún motivo— respondió Spike está vez. Se veía bastante tenso buscando en todas direcciones a Twilight.

—¿Repitió lo de la escuela?— preguntó Pinkie Pie asustada. —¿Está vez con ustedes ahí?—

—No lo sé Pinkie, no tengo idea de como sucedió, ella estaba sentada en el comedor y sólo se puso a gritar— habló la modista.

—¿Y en que momento fue que pasamos de cuidarla a buscarla por las calles en medio de la noche?—preguntó Applejack.

—Emmm...¿amigos?— quizo intervenir Fluttershy cuando giró su cabeza al vidrio retrovisor.

—¿Pasamos? Tú no estabas presente Applejack, no sabes como sucedieron las cosas— refutó Rarity mirando a su amiga durante un instante por el espejo retrovisor.

—Pues no, pero sé que sí mi amiga se encuentra en un estado delicado no la habría dejado salir huyendo de su casa— reclamó Applejack gritando.

—Ahh ¿chicas?— quiso decir Fluttershy de nuevo, nuevamente siendo ignorada.

—Cuidar a una amiga en necesidad es más que sólo fuerza bruta Applejack, se necesita tiempo y comprensión, atención al detalle para saber lo que necesita y estar ahí para ella. Algo que claramente no sabes hacer— retó Rarity enojada pisando el acelerador.

—Amm Rarity— quiso decir Spike pero Rainbow Dash lo interrumpió.

—¿Y supongo entonces que lo que necesitaba era un paseo nocturno? Porque sí no es así no me entero de como rayos hizo para escaparse siendo que había dos personas cuidandola— agregó la chica arcoiris.

—Oye, no metas a Spikey Wikey en esto— respondió Rarity más enojada.

—Ambos son unos ineptos. ¿Y tú dices que eres atenta a los detalles?. Permíteme recordarte que cuando empezamos a sospechar que algo andaba mal con Twilight tu fuiste la última enterarte de que sucedía—gritó Applejack.

—Rarity, baja la velocidad— rogó Fluttershy poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa. Por tercera ocasión nadie la tomó en cuenta.

—¡Si me tardé en reaccionar fue porque quería estar segura de que ocurría lo que creíamos que ocurría, y no que estábamos exagerando las cosas!— gruñó Rarity.

—¡Y mira lo fabuloso que eso te resultó! ¡Estamos persiguiendo a una desequilibrada Twilight que está sabrá Dios donde porque no pudiste hacer un trabajo tan simple como vigilarla! Además, no tienes ningún derecho a hablar sobre...—

—¡AUTOOOOOOO!— gritó Pinkie Pie apuntando al frente y Rarity reaccionó sólo segundos antes de chocar de frente con una camioneta negra enorme.

La chica pisó el freno y giró el volante hacia el carril despejado de la calle y el auto entonces derrapó con un estruendoso chirrido en el pavimento que dejó una marca curva de caucho quemado en el suelo.

—¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!—gritaron todos dentro del vehículo, sostiendose de lo que pudieron.

Un poste de luz en la acera peatonal fue lo que finalmente terminó por poner fin al auto de Rarity, abollando la puerta del copiloto y estrellando el cristal y el parabrisas.

Cuando el vehículo al fin se detuvo. Rarity se desabrochó el cinturón, se giró en su asiento y preguntó.

—¿Están todos bien?—

—Todos bien, *ouch*— respondió Applejack observando que ni Pinkie Pie ni Fluttershy estaban heridas.

—¿Qué tal ahí al frente?— preguntó Rainbow Dash.

—Todo bien...apenas— respondió Spike desabrochando se el cinturón de seguridad.

En cuanto todos se estaban acomodando de nuevo en sus asientos se escuchó el clásico *Piiim POUU* de la sirena de Policía, seguido por las características luces rojas y azules.

—Pfff esto no puede ser— suspiró Rarity tomando el volante con fuerza y agachando la cabeza, escondiendo la cara entre sus brazos al tiempo que negaba con fastidio.

Al los pocos segundos, un oficial con una linterna apareció por su lado y tocó el cristal de su ventana.

Rarity obedeció la instrucción a regañadientes y bajó el vidrio.

—Buenas noches oficial— dijo Rarity tratando de ser cortes.

—Buenas noches sin dudas. Tu licencia y papeles y bajen todos del vehículo porfavor.— dijo el policía con una sonrisa un tanto altanera.

Twilight no podía creerle a sus ojos. El hombre del autobús que le había regalado el chocolate esa misma mañana rumbo a su escuela y que Pinkie Pie no había recordado que existía, ahora mismo estaba sentado junto a ella en esa banca del parque.

La verdad es que no sabía como sentirse ahora mismo. Es decir, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de encontrar a una persona perfectamente desconocida que te ayudó una vez con una terrible crisis de pánico en otra crisis de pánico aún mayor justo donde habías ido a parar como resultado de dicha crisis?.

Alternando la mirada entre el hombre del peinado perfecto y pulcro y el chocolate que le ofrecía tan amablemente, Twilight no sabía sí tomar este gesto como algo bienintencionado.

Claro, había tomado la golosina antes cuando se la había ofrecido en el autobús, pero eso era diferente. Esa vez ella había estado en el autobús donde había más gente y donde podía decir y evidenciar cualquier cuestión que se pusiera medio extraña.

Ahora estaba sola, a las 9:00 y tantos de la noche, sentada en una banca del parque, habiéndose encontrado al mismo sujeto que Pinkie Pie había jurado que no existía y que no había visto.

El factor peligro se sentía un poco más presente.

Aún así, algo en ese hombre le decía que no debía tener miedo. Algo en su mirada, en su sonrisa amigable, en su aspecto perfectamente arreglado, con su saco de vestir, su camisa blanca sin arruga alguna, su corbata perfectamente ajustada, el maletín que sostenía haciéndole parecer tan importante, o su sola presencia le decía que no había nada que temer con él cerca.

Lentamente, Twilight tomó el chocolate con la mano izquierda y amagó una ligera media sonrisa tristona para agradecer el gesto del hombre, junto a un "gracias" apesadumbrado y susurrado.

—Oye, ni lo menciones. A juzgar por la carrera que acabas de pegar, diría que fue un día algo...movido ¿no es cierto?—dijo el hombre amablemente mientras se sentaba derecho y miraba al frente con una sonrisa serena.

Twilight se quedó algo pensativa mirando la golosina que había aceptado del hombre con algo de reticencia. Su mente estaba empezando a confundirse otra vez de un modo más paulatino.

¿El sujeto junto a ella la había visto corriendo? ¿Era por eso que se había sentado a su lado?, si así fuera, entonces este encuentro ¿no era coincidencia?.

Lentamente, un rayo de raciocinio y sentido común estaba colandose en la mente de Twilight.

De repente, la idea de aceptar un chocolate de un extraño que habías visto sólo una vez en el autobús y que una de tus amigas había negado haber visto anteriormente y que ahora te encontrabas nuevamente parecía bastante...ingenua.

Twilight estaba por decir algo para excusarse y regresar por donde había venido cuando el extraño habló de nuevo.

—Puedo liberarte de todo el agobio que puedas tener encima linda, pero el que permanezcas así de tranquila depende enteramente de ti. Deberás aprender a controlarte un poco más en el futuro.—dijo el hombre sin mirar a Twilight ni de reojo.

La chica se quedó asombrada por decir lo menos.

El pensamiento de que esa frase había sonado totalmente extraño se juntó al tumulto de pensamientos aterradores que Twilight había tenido anteriormente sobre estarse volviendo loca y sobre la naturaleza de sus visiones.

¿Cómo sabía este sujeto como se sentía? ¿Cómo podía saber del agobio que Twilight tenía sobre sus hombros? ¿Acaso la había estado siguiendo?, eso explicaría porque es que el tipo se presentaba como un buen samaritano cada que Twilight tenía una crisis emocional.

En dado caso de que el tipo la estuviera siguiendo, ¿porqué la seguía? ¿Planeaba hacerle daño? Y si así era, ¿Porqué no la había lastimado ya?

El entramado de preguntas nuevas y posibilidades horrorosas comenzaba a tejerse y a oscurecer los pensamientos de Twilight otra vez.

De pronto sentía que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse de nuevo y los nervios estaban comenzando a hacer ruido de nuevo en su cabeza.

La chica miró nuevamente el chocolate que sostenía en su mano. Aún se mantenía dentro de su envoltura y emanaba un aroma delicioso y apetecible. Pero ahora con el nuevo tren de pensamientos de Twilight, la desconfianza estaba ganando terreno sobre el apetito de comer una rica golosina.

El hombre seguía mirando al frente con una sonrisa serena. Abrigado con su saco negro y con su camisa de vestir blanca de cuello pulcro y corbata perfectamente ajustada.

Luego de unos segundos, el hombre miró su reloj en el que Twilight apenas reparaba que traía puesto en la muñeca izquierda, miró la hora, contó 5 segundo y dando un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, como sí estuviera satisfecho por algo, se levantó y empezó a caminar por la vereda del parque lentamente.

—Sé que estás confundida Twilight pero no lo pienses demasiado. Aveces las cosas son lo que son aunque nos parezca un imposible y es sólo cuando las aceptamos de buena gana que cobran sentido—dijo el hombre mientras caminaba.

Twilight se quedó estática. Ahora esto sí que comenzaba a darle miedo. No era normal que alguien que apenas conoces supiera lo que piensas...ni tampoco que se supiera tu nombre sin tu habérselo dicho.

Con un hilo de voz Twilight se aventuró a preguntar.

—¿A qué se refiere?—

Twilight se extrañó de sí misma. "¿A qué se refiere?" Eso no era lo que había querido preguntar.

El hombre detuvo su andar con un atisbo de sorpresa. Luego miró a Twilight un momento para seguidamente mirar su reloj otra vez.

—Humm, supongo que puede esperar unos minutos más— dijo el hombre con una voz calma y regresó a su lugar junto a Twilight.

Twilight suspiró otra vez y se sintió calmada de nuevo. Como sí cada vez que ese sujeto se acercase sus preocupaciones, dudas, temores y conflictos se esfumaran.

—Hay mucho que te preocupa ¿no es así?— preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa amigable.

Twilight miró con intriga al hombre. ¿Cómo sabía eso?.

—Jeje tranquila, no te preocupes en tratar de averiguar como lo sé. Mejor aprovecha la oportunidad que tienes para hablar de ello sin presiones de tratar de hacerlo sonar creíble o cuerdo— dijo el sujeto antes de que Twilight pudiera contestar cualquier cosa.

Muy bien, esto en definitiva era demasiado extraño. Este tipo parecía saber lo que Twilight sentía, pensaba y diría, lo cual la puso más tensa. Su primer impulso era salir huyendo de ahí. El hombre sabía demasiado para ser un desconocido.

Aunque por otro lado, Twilight no podía negar que la situación era, cuando menos, interesante. Y ciertamente, sí que quería hablar con alguien al respecto de lo que le pasaba.

—¿Cómo sabe sobre todo eso?— preguntó

—No es muy difícil de adivinar. Lo tienes escrito por todos lados. Estas tensa, asustada, confundida. Eres un manojo de nervios— respondió el sujeto.

—¿Puede culparme por ello?—preguntó poniendo un cejo fruncido—estos últimos dos días han sido un martirio y un cúmulo de sucesos sin sentido y completamente atroces. Y creo que sabe perfectamente de lo que hablo, usted también vio a la niña, ¿me equivoco?— cuestionó Twilight a la defensiva.

—Oh sí, pero te dije que no debías tenerle miedo que sólo era cuestión de que supiera como abordarte. No me hiciste caso— dijo el sujeto sonriendo de modo divertido.

—Traté de ignorarla y convencerme de que era sólo mi imaginación pero no funcionó y en lugar de eso apareció otra. Y esta es más irritante que la otra—contestó Twilight con un poco de vergüenza rascándose el brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha.

—¿Y porqué creerías que era sólo tu imaginación? Yo también la vi, ¿no lo recuerdas?— dijo el hombre mirando su reloj de nueva cuenta sin abandonar su sonrisa amable.

—Bueno, es evidente que usted también es parte de mi imaginación, no lo sé. Sólo sé que ya no puedo distinguir entre lo que veo y entre lo que realmente existe—dijo Twilight como sí fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—jeje vaya así que ¿ahora pasé a ser parte de tu imaginación? ¿Y eso como pasó sí me permites preguntar?— quiso saber el del traje riendo un poco, como sí la situación no le molestará en lo más mínimo.

—No sé como pasó. Nisiquiera estoy segura de que pudiera explicárselo sí lo supiera. Pero debe serlo. Es la única manera en la que usted pueda ver lo mismo que yo, que sepa mucho de mi sin conocerme de nada y que la única amiga que tengo como testigo de haberle visto diga que no lo conoce y que no lo recuerde— explicó Twilight.

—Ya veo. ¿Así que entonces soy un producto de tu imaginación?—volvió a preguntar el hombre tan divertido como sí la situación fuera lo más cómico del mundo.

—Así es— aseguró Twilight—Usted no existe. Ni usted ni ninguna de las visiones que he tenido. Son todas producto de mi imaginación y de mi cabeza—

—Bueno sí ese es el caso creo que entonces sabrás hacia a donde me dirijo y porqué veo siempre mi reloj ¿no?—inquirió el trajeado con una sonrisa mostrando el reloj de su muñeca.

—Pues no lo sé ciertamente— dijo Twilight luego de pensarlo un momento—supongo que aún no me he imaginado eso—.

—Entiendo, y las dos chicas de tu casa, ¿sabes porqué están ahí?—preguntó el hombre.

—Eso tampoco lo sé. Simplemente aparecen y ya. Debo tener una imaginación muy extraña. Una de ellas cambia de atuendo cada vez que la veo—reflexionó Twilight.

—¿Y no has considerado que quizás no somos un trozo de imaginación? ¿Que quizás podemos ser...otra cosa?—inquirió el sujeto.

—Pues sí, también he considerado que estoy completamente chiflada y sí ese es el caso, pues simplemente no hay nada que hacer. Sí no hay otra posibilidad que pueda explicarse con lógica y razón, simplemente debería aceptar que me encierren en el manicomio—admitió Twilight deprimida mirando el chocolate en su mano...realmente parecía que estaba ahí. Pero sabía que era sólo una visión más en conjunto con la del hombre del traje.

—¿Y sí fuésemos algo que la razón se niega a aceptar dentro de lo posible?— cuestionó el hombre.

—¿Cómo podría eso ser posible entonces?. Sí fuesen algo que la razón y la lógica no aceptan dentro de lo posible entonces no sería posible que existieran— contraatacó Twilight.

—Y entonces, debido a eso, prefieres creer que te volviste loca y que estás viendo cosas—dijo el hombre con una sonrisa triunfal.

Twilight se quedó con su réplica en la garganta. El hilo conductor de sus ideas le parecía claro, pero la resolución a la interrogante del "¿Qué me sucede?" a la que llegaba dicho hilo de ideas no le gustaba mucho, pues ciertamente, ella no creía estar loca.

—Sé que tú no crees realmente estar loca, sólo que simplemente te cansaste de buscar una explicación lógica para todo lo que te sucede y decidiste aceptar algo que quizás esté errado—habló el hombre con un tono paternal.

—¿Qué debería creer entonces?—preguntó Twilight.

—No es como sí debieras creer en algo a la fuerza. Podrías simplemente quedarte con tu resolución y vivir el resto de tu vida en un manicomio sí lo prefieres, sólo que aún habrían otras posibilidades que no has explorado porque las consideras imposibles desde el principio, y eso, pequeña señorita, es lo que te tiene tan confundida y asustada—

—¿Qué sugieres entonces? ¿Dices que mis visiones no son visiones? ¿Son verdaderas pero de un modo distinto al lógico o racional?—preguntó Twilight algo mosqueada. Esta conversación se estaba saliendo del tema central. —¿Qué debería creer que son? ¿Fantasmas?—

—¿Eso sería peor que creer que estás completamente loca?—preguntó el hombre mirando su reloj nuevamente.

—Debo estar loca si considero siquiera la posibilidad de que lo que estoy viendo sean fantasmas—

—¿Entonces cual sería el problema?, digo, si ya concluiste terminantemente que estás loca. ¿Sería tan malo decir entonces que estas viendo fantasmas?—

—Decir que estoy viendo fantasmas sería la confirmación de que estoy loca— dijo Twilight compungida.—Los fantasmas no existen—

—Bueno, según quienes están alrededor tuyo, tus visiones tampoco existen y aún así las sigues viendo—afirmó el sujeto— ¿Cambiar el terminó visión por fantasma haría alguna diferencia? De todos modos afirmas estar loca. Explorar la posibilidad de que lo que ves no fuera cosa de tu imaginación sino algo paranormal más allá de tu comprensión sería más interesante y tal vez te quitaría un poco la carga de creer que se te zafó un tornillo.—explicó el hombre.

—Sería aceptar un supuesto bastante ridículo por verdad sólo para darme calma emocional—razonó Twilight.

—No realmente. Sería simplemente explorar otras posibilidades, aceptar otra verdad que pudiera ser cierta aún por más loca que suene.—razonó el hombre— "Cuando todo aquello que es imposible ha sido eliminado, lo que quede, por muy improbable que parezca, es la verdad"—dijo al final.

Twilight reconoció la cita a Sherlock Holmes de inmediato. No le parecía factible. Ni siquiera le parecía cuerdo, pero sabiendo que no quería creer que estaba loca, y que no quería terminar con un loquero, suponía que no haría ningún daño buscar otras posibilidades.

—Supongo que podrías tener razón, eso podría explicar porque me dan tanto miedo.— dijo Twilight temblando un poco ante la posibilidad de que fuera cierto.

Recordando los extraños sueños que había tenido, el que nadie más pudiera ver lo que ella veía, la horrible experiencia que había tenido en la enfermería, y el hecho de que tuviera una pequeña niña que la acosaba, darles la categoría de fantasmas, hacia que las cosas cobrarán un poquito de sentido dentro del absurdo que era la posibilidad misma.

Twilight razonó un momento más. La idea no le agradaba. Aún por más que ella sabía que era una locura, la posibilidad de que fuese real la asustaba.

¿Escuchar y ver personas ya fallecidas, además de poder interactuar con ellos?, sonaba a una maldición horrible.

— Pe-Pero sí ese es el caso—dijo Twilight con la voz temblándole— ¿Que debería hacer? ¿Cómo debería tratar con fantasmas?— preguntó Twilight con un nuevo temor naciente en su corazón y una presión en la boca de su estómago.

—Eso no lo sé. Podrías hablar con ellos. Averiguar qué es lo que quieren y porqué te buscan. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás encuentres algo interesante—dijo el hombre mirando su reloj de nueva cuenta.

Twilight se quedó pensando y razonando un momento. No sonaba tan mal. Si estaba dispuesta a aceptar la posibilidad de que los fantasmas existían y ella los estaba viendo, bien podría tratar de averiguar la razón que tenían para visitarla desde el más allá y tal vez encontrar una manera de hacer que dejarán de hacerlo.

—Creo que eso es lo que debería hacer, al menos lo puedo intentar...gracias señor—dijo Twilight mirando a la nada.

Twilight parpadeó varias veces con confusión luego de unos segundos de estar en esa misma posición sin moverse. No había despegado la vista en ningún momento del hombre del traje y sin embargo, no había visto cuando es que este había desaparecido. Era como sí...faltara ese tramo de su memoria.

La chica se quedó ahí, estática, observando el espacio vacío en el que segundos antes estaba segura que había un hombre de traje y portafolio.

Sintió como el corazón estaba comenzando a acelerar su pulso. Una nueva posibilidad había creado una nueva esperanza y un nuevo temor en el razonar de Twilight y el sólo pensamiento de ello, era suficiente para ponerle la piel de gallina y hacerla estremecerse del miedo. ¿Había estado hablando con un fantasma entonces? ¿Porqué se había sentido tan libre de charlar con el sujeto cuando segundos antes de entablar la conversación con él, había decidido salir huyendo? ¿Esto había sido también algo imaginario?.

Twilight apretó los puños y cerró los ojos sintiendo escalofríos y como le temblaba todo el cuerpo con una sensación de repeluz ...y también sintió algo más.

Twilight paró en seco la marcha de su nuevo tren de pensamiento y miró su mano izquierda con interés.

El chocolate seguía ahí, aún envuelto en su paquete metálico y entonces reparó en que también tenía un papel doblado que sostenía fuertemente junto con el desdobló lentamente el papel con una mano temblorosa y vio que adentro había algo escrito con una caligrafía impecable:

 **"Te tengo un pequeño acertijo Twilight:**

 **"Tengo muchas caras, formas, tamaños y colores,**

 **Soy la meta del filósofo, el profesor, y los pensadores.**

 **Los sabios me buscan, los necios creen que me tienen, y aveces soy algo amarga para aquellos que al fin me obtienen.""**

Twilight no comprendía en que momento fue que había obtenido ese trozo de papel, pero parecía ser prueba suficiente de que la experiencia que había tenido hacia unos instantes, no había sido cosa de su imaginación.

Twilight releyó el acertijo otra vez y llegando a la respuesta, sintió otra vez ese efecto conciliador que el hombre le provocaba cuando lo veía.

La situación había sido por demás extraña, pero había servido por lo menos para regresar a casa con una perspectiva nueva de las cosas. Tal vez no la más convencional ni la más razonable, pero al menos ya podía intentar otra solución para identificar su problema y sí lo encontraba, entonces podría darse una idea de como solucionarlo.

Así con una media sonrisa en el rostro, Twilight se levantó de la banca del parque y caminó de regreso a su departamento.

Twilight regresaba a su departamento y al doblar la calle en la esquina vio que las luces estaban encendidas y había 2 patrullas policiales estacionadas afuera con las luces rojo-azules de las sirenas encendidas.

Un par de uniformados hablaban con la que alacanzó a distinguir como Rarity y con su hermano Spike. Parecía que les estaban tomando una declaración de algo, mientras el resto de sus amigas parecían estar alrededor de la conversación haciendo un tumulto que estaba llamando al atención de los vecinos.

Twilight no se imaginaba que había pasado, pero no se detuvo a pensar en ello y corrió al encuentro de todos en el lugar.

—Y tiene una franja rosada y otra morada en el cabello—decía Rarity mientras sostenía el celular de Spike en donde aparecía una foto de Twilight en pantalla y el oficial tomaba nota.

—¿Cuanto hace que su amiga huyó de la casa?—preguntó el oficial mientras garabateaba algo en su libreta.

Rarity estaba justo a punto de responder cuando Twilight llegó corriendo notablemente preocupada.

—Rarity, Spike, ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó la chica alarmada.

Cuando ambos chicos se voltearon hacia la voz de Twilight, el alivio y la dicha se plasmaron en los rostros de del muchacho y la modista.

—¡TWILIGHT!—gritó Rarity para abrazar fuertemente a su amiga —¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS NO VUELVAS A IRTE ASÍ JAMÁS!—dijo mientras suspiraba de alivio.

Twilight se sintió culpable y recordó de repente que había huido de forma abrupta de la custodia de Spike y su amiga.

Iba a disculparse cuando sintió que se unían más brazos al abrazo y se dejaba escuchar un grito unánime.

—¡TWILIGHT!— gritaron todas sus amigas al momento que la abrazaban.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre huir así de casa mujer? ¡Casi nos matamos hiendo a buscarte!—dijo Raibow Dash sin romper el abrazo.

—¿¡Pero donde te fuiste a meter niña!? ¡Nos tenías preocupadas!— secundó el reclamo Applejack

—¡Nos alegra mucho que estés bien!— agregó Pinkie Pie.

Spike suspiró aliviado algo retirado de la conmoción y habló con los oficiales para hacerles saber que la chica de la que estaban levantando el reporte de desaparición ya había regresado a casa.

Una vez que los policías tomaron declaraciones de las chicas, con Twilight inventando una excusa barata sobre que de repente había sentido la necesidad de aire fresco y había salido sin avisar, y Rarity y Spike respaldando la mentira de la chica no sin antes acordar con una mirada cómplice que obtendrían la explicación real más tarde, los uniformados entraron al vehículo y les desearon buenas noches.

—Esa multa por el incidente del iluminado público debe quedar cubierta para el viernes señorita— le recordó uno de los policías a Rarity.

—Entiendo oficial— gruñó Rarity por lo bajo mientras fruncía ligeramente el cejo.

—Que pasen buenas noches— dijo el oficial y emprendió la marcha en el auto de policía haciendo sonar su sirena nuevamente.

—¿Incidente con el iluminado público?— inquirió Twilight con culpabilidad.

—Un percance que tuvimos por ir a buscarte señorita, sin mencionar que me debes un teléfono celular. Pero hablaremos de eso después, ahora sí no te molesta, a Spike y a mi nos gustaría una explicación de tu actuar—dijo Rarity cruzandose de brazos.

—Nosotras también queremos una explicación. No es agradable venir a visitar a una de tus amigas y ser arrastrada a una persecución en auto que termina en arresto— dijo Pinkie Pie con las manos en las caderas y un mohín indignado.

Twilight suspiró. Sabía que sería difícil para ella aceptar algo que le parecía inverosímil, pero no tenía no idea de como iba a explicárselo a Rarity o a Spike o a cualquiera de un modo que no la creyeran desquiciada.

—Se los diré todo en un momento. Entremos al departamento, primero necesito cambiarme y limpiarme un poco.— dijo Twilight con resignación.

—Haaa deacuerdo. Vamos todas adentro—dijo Rarity y acto seguido todos entraron al departamento de los Sparkle.

Twilight les había dicho a todos que esperaran en la sala mientras ella subía a cambiarse de ropa y asearse. Al parecer tendrían casa llena esta noche ya que era muy tarde para que sus amigas regresaran a sus casas y era más que evidente que más de 3 personas dormirían con ella en su cuarto al menos, por lo que no quería apestar a sudor, orina seca y tierra.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Twilight preparaba el baño cuando la asaltó una sensación ya muy conocida para ella.

Sitió el escalofrío ascendente y como acto reflejo apretó las manos en puños cerrados.

—Se me agota la pasciencia señorita gritona. ¿Vas a hacerme caso o no? No tengo tiempo para perder contigo— dijo la voz de la niña de la Tiara a sus espaldas.

Twilight cerró los ojos y contó mentalmente hasta cinco, luego suspiró y se obligó a girar para encarar a su interlocutora.

—Deacuerdo...¿Qué es lo que necesitas?—dijo Twilight mirando a la chica a los ojos...

Continuará...

 ** _Y bueno amigos ese fue el capítulo 5. Les prometo que ese hiatus tan largo que tuve fue el último de esa longitud. Voy a ponerme a trabajar en esto como me sea posible y trataré de actualizar mucho más pronto, es una promesa._**

 ** _Pasando a otros temas, ¿alguno sabe la respuesta al acertijo del hombre de traje?. Sí es así, comentenla en los reviews o mandenme un PM para mentarme la madre por haber tardado tanto y darme su respuesta de paso jejeje._**

 ** _Los dejo hasta la siguiente actualización, un saludo un gran BROHOOF!_**


End file.
